She Is? Luhan
by OohDinda
Summary: (CHAP 15 UPDATE!) Nggabisa buat summary! Yang terpenting ada HUNHAN dibalik cerita ini. TYPO/GS FOR UKE/ABSURD/GAJELAS/RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **She is? Xi Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia? Xi Luhan"

"Bisakah aku memilikinya"

"Mimpi saja, langkahi dulu mayat kakaknya, kakaknya ganas!"

.

.

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah ditengah-tengah kota Seoul tepatnya disebuah gedung pencakar langit. Apartemen yang mempunyai 30 lantai itu, seseorang yeoja berada di lantai 23 sedang menguap melihat pemandangan sekitar kota Seoul dari jendela apartemennya.

"sudah tahu aku takut ketinggian, mengapa gege membelikanku apartemen setinggi ini, ini gila." Ucap yeoja itu kesal

Drrrt..drrrt..

"Lu.. sudh bangun? Sarapan? Jika belum akan ku antarkan sarapanmu.."

"sudahlah ge.. aku sudah besar, aku akan cari sarapan nanti.."

"nanti, tidak aku akan membelikanmu sarapan sekarang, tunggu gege.. gege tutup.."

"Aiishh, gege aku sudah akan masuk kuliah tapi tetap saja memperlakukanku seperti aku masih balita. Sabar Luhan, sabar bersyukurlah kau masih mempunyai gege yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.. aihh" dengus puitis Luhan

Yaa Xi Luhan, nama yeoja itu Xi Luhan. Yeoja berparas manis, cantik nan mungil. Bak malaikat, mempunyai bulu mata yang lentik, mata berbinar seperti rusa selalu terlihat cerah, riang, dan gembira. Karena? Selama 20 tahun ia diperlakukan bak seorang tuan putri yang sangat dimanja disebuah kerajaan dan seorang pengawal yang sangat ganas, buas selalu berada di sampingnya. Yaitu Xi Yifan anak sulung dari Xi Heechul dan Xi Hangeng, seorang kakak bak pengawal yang selalu menjadi tameng seorang Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengikutiku? Aku muak dengan kemanjaanmu.."

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, aku mohon biarkan seperti ini ya ya.."

"Tidak akan, memangnya dirimu siapa! Ingat kita tidak lebih dari seorang teman, aku tidak menyukaimu. Cukup selama ini aku sabar, untuk selalu kau buntuti. Aku akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, aka nada masa Orientasi untuk mahasiswa baru. Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku, aku sangat jengah dengan mu Irene."

"sombongnya! Awas saja kau Oh Sehun!"

Oh Sehun mahasiswa tingkat 4 jurusan arsitektur dari Seoul University kampus terbesar se-Seoul mahasiswa yang angkuh, sombong, kasar dan dingin adalah seorang ketua ospek pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru yang akan masuk ke SU. Dari semua sifatnya ia adalah namja tinggi, mempunyai kulit putih seputih deterjen "aihh" dan mempunyai rahang tegas. Sempurna. Penggambaran yang tepat untuk sosok Oh Sehun.

Anak dari pengusaha konglomerat se-Korea dari urutan ke 2, Ayah seorang pengusaha property yang usaha dan saham ada di mana-mana Ibu seorang sosialita pengurus butik ternama se-Korea.

.

.

.

"Ya Oh Sehun, apakah Irene masih saja berada di bokong mu"

"Bokongmu itu, brengsek wanita itu, jikalau buka karena eomma ku yang ingin aku terus menemaninya akan tak akan terus-terusan mau di buntuti oleh nya! Dia gila!" ucap Sehun masuk ruang Ospek

"Haha iya dia gila, terlalu tergila-gila padamu Oh Sehun.."

"Tutup mulutmu Park Idiot!"

Iya seseorang yang sedang menganggu Sehun adalah Park Chanyeol sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya, seseorang yang berpawakan tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun, mempunyai banyak gigi, mata selalu berbinar terang, tdak pernah lepas dari senyum semangatnya dan bermuka Idiot.

"Baik..baik, aku akan diam tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Dasar materialistis! Aku tak akan memenuhi syarat itu, berbicaralah terus-menerus aku tak akan menanggapimu" ucap Sehun sambil menilik berkas-berkas Ospek Mahasiswa/siswi baru

"Sial kau Oh Sehun"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah Ospek ini, tidak usah terlalu banyak bicara kau Park bodoh! Kemarilah, bantu aku meneliti biodata-biodata ini.."

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gege.. apwakah akwwu akan kuliah sawtu kampus dengan gewge.." Ucap Luhan sambil mengunyah sarapan yang dianter oleh gege-nya

"Tutup mulutmu, makanlah dengan benar. Nanti tersedak."

"Akwu sudwah bewsar.." ucap Luhan smbil mendengus

"Jika sudah besar, bersikaplah dewasa. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil" Ucap Yifan sembari mengelap saus merah tepat disebelah mulut mungil Luhan

"Baklah.."

"Iya nanti kau akan kuliah disatu kampus dengan Gege, agar Gege gampang mengawasimu.."

"Gege selalu bersikap overprotctiv padaku, bagaimana nanti aku akan memdapatkan pacar. Jika gege selalu saja mengawasiku.." dengus Luhan

"Pacar..pacar..kau masih kecil tidak tahu apa itu pacaran. Jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti apa itu pacar"

"Aku tahu! Pacaran adalah sepasang kekasih yang memadu hubungan dengan saling menyayangi, mencintai, dan percaya. Aku tahu geee!" Ucap Luhan kesal

"Pacaran hanyalah pemuas nafsu, dan pihak Adam yang menguntungkan. Jangan berfikir untuk berpacaran sebelum menikah. Awas saja!"

"Gege jahat sekaali, pengertian pacar itu bukan pemuas nafsu gege,"

"Lalu apa lagi, jika bukan itu. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi.."

"Suatu saat aku akan membuktikkan pada Gege jika pacaran itu bukanlah sekedar untuk pemuas nafsu saja" ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu

"Mengapa kau sangat bersemangat sekali, apa kau mempunyai kekasih? Katakan siapa dia? Akan kupenggal kepalanya jika sampai aku tau!" ucap Yifan nada meninggi

"Gege, keterlaluan sekali.." dengus Luhan lalu lari menuju kamar mandi

'anak itu, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu Lu, aku tidak ingin kenangan masalalu yang buruk yang terjadi padanya, terjadi juga padamu'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Monday, 23 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

Mahasiswa/siswi tingkat pertama Seoul University sedang mempersiapkan segala persiapan untuk mengikuti masa Orientasi siswa yang sedang dilaksanakan di SU

.

.

"Bawa ini, jika kau lelah minumlah jangan terlalu memaksakan perintah seniormu nanti, tidak banyak aku akan membantumu. Aku tidak mengospek jurusanmu, jadi jaga diri baik-baik, panggil Gege jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bodoh sehingga dapat mengacaukan pikiran seniormu nanti, gege ada di regu sana jika ada masalah langsung panggil gege, dan ini pakai kostum'mu pakai name tag,dan—"

"gegeeeee.. aku bisa sendiri, jangan berlebihan!"

"Luhan, ini pertama kali kau berada di Seoul setelah 7 tahun yang lalu, jadi gege sangat cemas. Jika kau tak mengerti apa yang merek katakana. Diam saja. Mengerti?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk malas

"Lu, dengarkan gege"

"Iya ge..iya, Luhan mendengarkan"

"Baiklah jaga diri baik-baik, gege akan kesana, carilah teman agar kau tak sendirian, ya? Gege menyayangimu.." berlalunya Yifan setelah mengecup kening Luhan

'gege sangat lah ribut'

"Haii" datanglah seseorang menghampiri Luhan dari belakang

"Hai juga," balas Luhan bingung

"Perkenalkan namau Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Siapa namamu?"

"A-ahh iya, namaku Xi Luhan" balas nya

"Ahh apakah sunbae tadi kakakmu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Iya dia gege-ku ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja ia seperti sangat garang dan sangat menyayangimu. Aku jadi ingin mempunyai kakak laki-laki hehe"

"Ih gegeku memang seperti itu, overprotective sekali padaku. Ah jadi kau mempunyai jiejie?"

"Jiejie?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Eh iya, jiejie itu kakak perempuan. Maafkan aku jika aku memakai panggilan dari China hanya terbiasa saja. Hehe" tawa kikuk Luhan

"Tidak apa, iya aku mempunyai Nonna, kau orang China tapi mengapa kau sangat fasih dalam pengucapan bahasa Korea? Apakah kau juga bisa menuliskan Hangul?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran,

"Eh, iya hehe.. Aku dari umur 5 tahun sampai 13 tahun berada di Korea tepatnya di Gangnam, iya aku bisa menulis huruf hangul, hanya sedikit Lupa saja. Mohon bantuannya jika pengucapanku dalam bahasa korea tidak terlalu mahir ya. Baekhyun"

"Ahh tidak apa—"

"ANAK BARU AYO MASUK! KE LAPANGAN UTARA! WAKTU KALIAN BERKUMPUL HANYA 5 MENIT. JIKA TERLAMBAT BARANG SEDIKITPUN AKAN ADA HUKUMAN!" Ucap salah satu senior memakai Loudspeker

Seketika para mahasiswa/siswi baru berhamburan ke dalam kampus menuju Lapangan sisi Utara agar tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari senior mereka.

"Luhan ayoo…" tarik Baekhyun

"Pelan Baekk.."

'AUUU'

"Luhan, kau tidak apa? Bangunlah, " juluran tangan Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang sedang tersandung dan tersungkur di hadapan Baekhyun

"Auh, ini sakit Baek"

"Benarkah? Bisakkah kau berjalan,-"

"AYO WAKTU KALIAN TINGGAL 1 MENIT LAGI"

"Luhan, bisakkah?" Tanya Baekhyun panic

"Iya bisa.." berdirinya Luhan dan berjalan terseok-seok diapitnya tangan Luhan kelengan tangan Baekhyun

"Pelan-pelan saja.."

"Tapi, waktu kita hamper selesai untuk menuju lapangan Utara Baek"

"Tak apa, jangan dipaksakan. Aku akan selalu disini bersamamu."

"Terimakasih Baek.."

"Waktu kalian sudah selesai! Siapa yang terlambat sampai ke lapangan!" ucap Tegas Kim Jumnyeon wakil ketua Ospek SU

"Maaf sunbae, kami terlambat.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengapit tangan Luhan yang sedang jalan tertatih-tatih menahan sakitnya Luka.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar apa yang saya ucapkan tadi! Waktu kalian hanya 5 menit, kalian telat 1 menit. Dimana sikap disiplin kalian? Haaah!" bentak Kim Jongdae senior ospek

"Maafkan kami sunbae, tadi—"

"Tidak ada A-L-A-S-A-N agi, skarang kalian akan mendapat hukuman!" ucap Kim Jongdae

'Apakah itu Luhan? Mengapa ia terlambat' batin Yifan lalu 'Luhan' menghampiri arah keributan itu

"Ada apa ini?"

'gege' lirih Luhan

"Kris, mereka terlambat 1 menit untuk menuju ke lapangan. Mereka harus dihukum!" ucap Kim Jongdae

"Memang alasan mereka terlambat Karena apa?" mencoba membela Luhan

"Saat akan memasuki lapangan Utara tadi, teman saya Luhan terjatuh Sunbae, dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancer jadi jalannya tertatih jadi seperti inilah kita terlambat. Maaf sunbae" ucap Baekhyun menunduk

'Luhan jatuh? Apakah luka?' "Chen, sebelum menghukum ada baiknya kau dengarkan dulu alasannya jangan berlebihan seperti itu, hukum mereka tapi ringan saja. Cukup suruh mereka membersihkan taman saja. Kau tahu salah satu dari mereka terluka" ucap Yifan tegas

"Ada apa ini?" suaru berat berasal dari ujung lapangan memakai Loudspeker "Apa yang terjadi disana? Apakah kalian sedang bergosip?" Tanya nya lagi

"Ada siswa terlambat sampai lapangan Park Chanyeol" ucap Kim Jumnyeon balas memakai Loudspeker

"Tunggu apa lagi? Hukum mereka!"

"Kau dengar Kris, Chanyeol si Seksi kedisiplinan?" Tanya Kim Jongdae

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa kalian berkumpul?" suara Baritone muncul seketika semua menegang. Wajah tegaas, dingin dan angkuh menghampiri keributan. "Ada apa Suho?"

"Ini Sehun ada yang telat datang ke lapangan."

"Berapa lama?"

"1 menit, kita hanya mentoleransi keterlambatan 10 detik saja"

"Mengapa tidak ada hukuman?"

"Salah satu dari mereka terlukan Sehun, kita tidak bisa menghukum mereka dengan hukuman berat" jawab Yifan membela

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sehun memasuki krumunan ribut itu dan matanya menatap sosok lemah dihadapannya yang berkaca-kaca sambil memegang lututnya yang merah

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, 'ada apa ini'

"Lihatlah dia terluka, apa kau tega menghukum mereka dengan hukuman yang berat" ucap Kris

"Kita tidak perduli itu Kris, hukuman tetap dijalankan tidak perduli alasan apa itu. Displin sangat penting" bela Kim Jongdae

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tunda hukuman mereka, dan bawa gadis ini ke UKS sepertinya ia terluka sangat parah dibagian lutut. Kyungsoo"

"Ah ne Sehun"

"Bawa gadis ini ke UKS. Obati lukanya, jangan sampai infeksi"

"E-ehh ne—nee, ayo.." ajak Kyungso si Seksi kesehatan dalam masa Ospek

Semua terpejat kaku, sosok Oh Sehun yang kejam, dingin, angkuh dan sombong terlihat sangat pemaaf. Ada apa?

"Ya sehun—"

"Sudahlah diam! Jangan banyak bertanya, urusi siswa lainnya apakah kau tidak malu berdebat hanya karena masalah sepele. Selesaikan ospek untuk tahan selanjutnya" ucap Sehun berlalu pergi

"Ada apa dengan Sehun tidak biasa ia seperti ini.." ucap Xiumin seksi ketertiban di masa Ospek yang baru saja datang.

"Sudahlah, dank au masuk kebarisan. Hukumanmu akan datang saat temanmuu sudah baikkan.."

"Te-terimakasih sunbae" ucap Baekhyun berjalan menuju barisan

'terimakasih sehun' batin Kris dalam hati lalu menuju regunya lagi 'semoga Luhan baik-baik saja'

 **PART UKS**

"Awhh"

"Apa sakit? Maaf ya, ini tidak akan lama sakitnya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih Sunbae.."

"Hei tidak usah panggil aku sunbae, panggil saja aku Eonni. Oh namaku Do Kyungsoo, siapa namamu manis..?"

"Ehh.. iya nama saya Xi Luhan Sun—eh eonni.." balas Luhan tersenyum Kikuk

"Ahh kau manis sekali, senang bertemu denganmu Luhan" ucap Kyungsoo mengelus-elus surai coklat Luhan "Ah iya, kau sangat beruntung sekali hari ini ku tahu.."

"Eh, beruntung? Hm memangnya beruntung untuk apa? Keringanan Hukuman?"

"Itu juga salah satunya, kau beruntung karena ketua Ospek memaafkanmu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti tadi, dengan gampangnya memaafkan siswa baru seperti tadi itu."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, dia adalah Oh Sehun ketua Ospek di tahun mu ini, dia terkenal sangat dingin, kaku dan kejam. Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya tadi hingga ia dengan gampangnya membiarkanmu lolos.."

'Oh Sehun? Jadi namanya Oh Sehun'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Judul dan isi ga jelas, maafkan Author.

Banyakin reviews ya? ^^

Minal Aidzin wal faidzin ngomong-ngomong hehe

Say peace ..

See u next cap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LUHAN POV**

Sial, batu kerikil sialan! Gara-gara kau aku dan Baekhyun kena damprat para Senior Seoul University dan entah kenapa lidahku kelu, tak bisa menjawab kemarahan para senior sama aku dan Baekhyun. Ah ini benar-benar sial yang sebenarnya aku seorang pemberani tapi aku nggak tahu ini kenapa aku nggak berani ngeliat si para monster senior-senior aku. Aduhh apalagi yang name tag nya Kim Jongdae gila dia galak banget, punya dendam apa sama hidup kamu aku sunbae. Aku pengen nangis rasanya, aku pengen banget bantu Baekhyun buat jawab setiap pertanyaan para senior tapi apa daya. Lidahku benar-benar sembelit aelahh. Gege?! Ah pasti gege akan ngebela aku, dia pasti akan ngebela nih. Eh tapi?

'Ada apa ini?'

Kenapa gege pakai Tanya seperti itu, langsung bela aku gegee. Huweee.

'Memang alasan mereka terlambat apa?'

Gege kenapa gege pakai basa-basi sih, gege Luhan pengen nangis.

'Chen, sebelum menghukum ada baiknya kau dengarkan dulu alasannya jangan berlebihan seperti itu, hukum mereka tapi ringan saja. Cukup suruh mereka membersihkan taman saja. Kau tahu salah satu dari mereka terluka'

Ailah gege jangan kasih Luhan hukuman lah ge, jahat banget gege nih.

Yailah apa lagi itu, suara berat dari ujung lapangan, ketara banget suara-suara orang galak. Aku takut mama baba, tolong Luhan.

Entah kenapa aku menunduk terus dan nggak berani liat para senior baru aku. Sampai..

'ada apa ini?'

Suara baritone datang nghampirin kita. Tambahlah katakutan ku, astaga tuhan ambil aja langsung mama baba nggak pernah make suara gini sama aku tuhan. Sampai dia bilang

'bawa dia ke UKS jangan sampai dia infeksi'

Aih aku baru ada keberanian buat dongakkan kepalaku dan

'deg'

'deg'

'deg'

Tampan kali ni orang, Dewa haides baru tiba buat nyelamatin gue si Dewi Yunani'pede gila' entah perasaan aku aja atau nggak dia gantengnya nggak ketulungan. Rahangnya tegas, mata tajam, hidung mancung nya nggak ketulungan. Dia malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan buat nyelamatin aku dan Baekhyun si gege aku nggak bisa nyelamatin aku dari para senior buas.

Sampai aku ke UKS ternyata sunbae ini baik dan ramah nggak kayak sunbae tadi. Ngeriiiii. Oh namanya Kyungsoo. Ah dia manis kali, matanya bulat kayak burung hantu, bibirny berbentuk LOVE ah manis. Serasa kalah sama dia.

Sampai dia bilang

'Iya, dia adalah Oh Sehun ketua Ospek di tahun mu ini, dia terkenal sangat dingin, kaku dan kejam. Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya tadi hingga ia dengan gampangnya membiarkanmu lolos..'

Rasa penasaran aku akhirnya terungkap juga. Lega

 **LUHAN POV END**

 **OSPEK TIME BREAK**

"Hahh haah capeknya.."

"Baekhyunnnnn" teriak Luhan

Bakehyun seketika mendongakkan kepalanya

"Eh, Luhaennnnnnn.." teriak Bakehyun uga

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang ngos-ngosan karena kegiatan ospek mereka baru saja mendapatkan istirahat sejak jam 7 pagi tadi sampai 12 siang ini. "kejem amat"

"Apakah kau capek? Maafkan aku ya Baekk, gara-gara aku kita tadi kena hukuman" ucap Luhan lirih

"Ahh tidak apa Lu, kita tidak jadi kena hukuman kok. Ini buktinya aku nggak kena hukuman kan? Hehe. Bagaimana lututmu? Sudah baik?"

"Sudah baekk, terimakasih atas bantuan tangan dan lenganmu aku bisa berjalan sdikit tadi he" cengir Luhan

"ISTIRAHAT TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI. SEBELUM WAKTU ISTIRAHAT SELESAI KALIAN HARUS SUDAH ADA DI TEMAPT YANG SUDAH DITENTUKAN. TIDAK ADA KATA TERLAMBAT!" kata Loudspeker Kim Jongdae

"Ah apa mereka gila, baru saja istirahat masuk lagi" bisik Baekhyun kepada Luhan

"Ahh iya, mungkin ini agar kita disiplin saja Baekk. Sabar ya? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang, sebelum masuk dan diberi hukuman lagi.. mau?"

"Oke baiklah, kita ada di Aula atas Aula kesenian untuk jurusan kita.. ayo Lu, aku bantu kau berjalan. Otte?"

"Otte. Hehe"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan jalan agak terseok-seok karena lututnya masihlah agak perih

"Luhan.." panggil seseorang dengan lembut

"Ehh iyaa?" Luhan menengok kebelakang dan "e-eonni"

"Haii, apakah lututmu sudah baikan? Masih merembes darahnya?"

Ternyata Si Seksi kesehatan 'Do Kyungsoo'

"Iya eonni sudah baikan, tidak kok, ini baik-baik saja meski agak perih."

"Eh anyeong sunbae" ucap Baekhyun menunduk

"Santai saja, yasudah sana lanjutkan perjalanan kalian, aku hanya disuruh memastikan keadaanmu oleh si ketua Ospek. Yasudah aku pergi ya, selamat berjuang" kyungsoo berlalu

'Selamat berjuang? Apa maksudnya? Ehh? 'disuruh memastikkan keadaanmu oleh si ketua ospek.' Berarti Oh Sehun aaaa'

"Luhan, aish ayoolahh.." membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

"Oh—iya iya Baekk. Ayoo" menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

 **AULA KESENIAN VIXX**

"Berikan name tag! Sebelum masuk AULA" ucap seorang senior yang name tag nya bertuliskan 'KIM MINSEOK'

"Duduk di tempat yang sudah ditentukan!" ucap seorang senior lagi yang name tag bertuliskan 'KIM JUMNYEON'

Luhan berpisah dengan Baekhyun ia duduk bersama seorang yeoja, ia sedikit takut karena mata yeoja itu tidak bisa dijaga. Atau mengamati Luhan dari atas ubun sampai bawah jempol.

"Hai, " sapanya

"Eh hai" jawab Luhan

"Namaku Yixing Lay, apakah kau dari China? Terlihat sekali?"

"Ah iya aku dari China, namaku Xi Luhan"

"Jackpot! Akhirnya aku mendapat teman se-Negaraku. Yeay" ucapnya terlalu riang

"Ah iya..iya.. hehe" cengir Luhan padahal sejujurnya dia bingung

"Kau tahu senior kita itu, yang itu tu yang lagi pegang kertas manila gede. Dia itu ganteng iya ga sih? Hehe" kaya Yixing

'anak ini maksudnya gimana sih? Nggak jelas deh, aigoo'

"Eh masak sih? Kim Jumnyeon itu?"

"Siapa? Kim Jumyon?" Tanya Yixing mendalam

"Kim Jumnyeon, Xing" -_-

"Ahh iya itu deh, dia ganteng hehe" cengingisan

"KELUARKAN BAHAN OSPEK SEKARANG" Perintah senior Kim Minseok

"Neeee" serempak

"Bagaimana? Lancar?" Senior datang lagi

"Lancar bagaimana? Kita baru akan memulainya Yeol" ucap Kim Minseok

"Ahh.. haha jadi aku tak terlambat, baiklah mari kita jalankan rencana kita" bisik Chanyeol sambil ber smirk

"Siapa yang tidak mambawa bahan lengkap?" Tanya Kim Jumnyeon

"Aish pelan-pelan Suho. Kita perkenalan dulu bagaimana semuanya?" Ucap Chanyeol mencairkan ketegangan dalam aula "mau tidak?"

"Nee sunbae.."

"Oke, yang disana tuh, yang didekat pintu itu namanya Kim Minseok panggil saja dia Minseok Sunbae, dan yang ini sebelah saya Kim Jumnyeon panggil saja ia Suho Sunbae oppa juga wkwk. Tapi jangan, sopan lah terhadap senior kalian, arachii?" ucap Chanyeol sok imut

Suho dan Minseok memutar bola matanya malas

'dasar idiot'

"Lalu nama sunbae siapa?" Tanya seorang siswa

"Aku? Ahh aku Chanyeol panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Otte. Kalian tenang saja, kita baik, ospek tahun ini akan baik-baik saja. Takkan ada yang sampai mati." Chanyeol bersmirk ria

'hah tidak sapai mati?'

'berarti kita disiksa'

'astaga eommaa'

"Kenapa kalian di—"

'tap'

"Bagaimana sudah di jalankan?" suara baritone datang dari arah pintu

Luhan melebarkan matanya

'ah Oh Sehun pangeran tertampanku. Dia ada disini, astaga-astaga-astaga'

Batin Luhan sambil membenarkan tatanan penampilannya

"Hampir Sehun, eh iya dan ini Oh Sehun dia ketua Ospek pada tahun ajaran kalian, bersopanlah padanya. Dia tidak segan-segan menghunuskan pedangnya jika kalian kurang sopan padanya" ucap Chanyeol

Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepenjuru AULA dan

'yeoja itu'

Luhan yang merasa di perhatikan Sehun hanya mengerjap bingung plus bahagia

'gege dia menatapku, gege'

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, tak usah basa-basi! Jika sudah selesai lanjutkan lagi ke lapangan Bagian barat." Ucap Sehun berlalu

"Ya ya! Aish dasar! Baiklah, kegiatn kita hari ini…..

Berlanjutlah kegiatan pada jam itu di AULA

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"Mereka itu benar-benar! Huh!" maki Baekhyun menuju Lapangan Barat

"Sabar Baek, ini hanya berlaku 3 hari saja." Ucap Luhan menenangkan

"3 Hari saja kau kata? Huh, masih ada 2 hari Luhan dan itu pasti tidak gampang, kita akan dikerjai oleh para senior-senior itu. Memang hari pertama ini kita baik-baik saja hanya diberi materi dan tugas-tugas kegiatan. Lihat saja besok pasti kita sudah mati kutu dibuat mereka. Apalagi saat aku dengar kata Chanyeol sunbae itu 'Kita tidak akan membuat kalian sampai mati' itu kan juga termasuk ancaman. Wajah nya idiot, dia piker dia ganteng apa?!" dengusan Bekhyun semakin ketara.

"Jangan berburuk sangka teman, aku yakin kita pasti bisa melewati itu semua. Iyakan?" ucap Lay baru datang dan Baekhyun-Luhan hanya saling menatap mereka bingung, si Lay main nimbrung-nimbrung aja.

"Luhan.." panggil seseorang dari belakang

"Gege.." tengok Luhan

"Kau baik? Bagaimana keadaan lukamu? Maafkan gege, gege baru datang menengokmu. Apakah mereka berdua temanmu?" Tanya Kris

Luhan mengangguk

"Baiklah, siapapun nama kalian berdua, tolong jaga Luhan ya, jangan sampai dia ceroboh lagi, Luhan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku mohon bantuan kalian ya.."

Baekhyun yang langsung mengerti mengangguk-angguk semangat dan Lay?

"Dia siapa Luhan? Kekasihmu?"

"Dia gegeku Lay.."

"Oh gege, Halo gege namaku Lay, aku teman Luhan. Aku berasal dari China." Cengir Lay tanpa dosa yang ditatap Baekhyun dan Luhan malas

"Oh okay Lay, Lu, gege pergi lagi ya. Jangan macam-macam ikuti perintah. Otte?" berlalunya kris setelah mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Aish gege ini, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" gerutu Luhan mengerucutukan bibir mungilnya imut

"Dia sangat khawatir padamu Lu, Ayo kita ke lapangan. Lay!"

"Okkkee"

 **LAPANGAN BAGIAN BARAT KORIDOR**

"KITA AKAN MEMBUAT PERMAINAN, PERMAINAN INI AKAN BERBAGI DENGAN JURUSAN DAN BERMAIN DENGAN PARA SENIOR DISINI. BAIKLAH SAYA AKAN MEMBAGI JURUSAN ARSITEKTUR DENGAN JURUSAN MUSIK, JURUSAN SENI DENGAN JURUSAN …

SENIOR YANG AKAN MENJADI TEAM JURUSAN ARSITEKTUR DAN MUSIK YAITU CHANYEOL, KIM JONGDAE, OH SEHUN, KIM JUMNYEON, DAN YOONA. Dstt…

BAIKLAH, KUMPULKAN PARA TEAM KALIAN SEKARNG JUGA! BENTUK BARISAN SESUAI PERMAINAN, JANGAN ADA YANG MENYALAHI ATURAN. PAHAM!"

"Neeeee"

"Aduh Baekhyun aku bingung, ini apa sih maksudnya?"

"Maksud mereka itu bukan permainan sebenarnya, kita tidak akan bermain permainan hanya saja kita disuruh menemukan para senior yang dijelaskan olehnya tadi kau dengar? Jadi kita mencari Chanyeol, Kim jongdae, Oh Sehun dan Yonna Sunbae, apa kalian paham?" Tanya Baekhyun pada anak-anal Arsitektur dan music yang mlongo "Kalian tahu tidak?"

"Jadi, kita hanya mencari para sunbae itu?" Tanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan music

"Iya, kalau sampai kita tidak menemukan mereka barang satu saja. Hukumannya akan berat. Mereka itu merumpamakan saja. Dasar! Kita akan dikeerjai!" kata Baekhyun kesal

"Jadi, ah—"

"SEKARANG! Waktu kalian hanya 20 menit saja!"

"Ahh ayo ayo.. kita bagi orang ya, Arsitektur ada 20 musik ada 20 juga jadi, kita ambil arsitktur 8 mencari Chanyeol Sunbae, 8 orang lagi mencari Oh Sehun, 8 orang campuran music mencari Suho Sunbae, 8 orang music mencari Jongdae Sunbae, 8 Orang music lagi mencari yoona sunbae. Mengerti? Sekarang!" perintah Luhan pada semua, "kau Baek memimpin untuk mencari chanyeol Sunbae, aku memimpin untuk Sehun sunbae, kau Lay Suho, kau Jongdae, Kau yoona. Oke? Sekarang"

Merekaa pun mulai brpencar termasuk grup Luhan

"Kita berpencar disini, jika ketemu Sehun sunbae bawa dia kelapangan Barat Otte?"

Mereka berpencar, Luhan mulai mencari seisi koridor, kantin, aula music,dance,vocal, ah semuanya sudah

"dimana dia? Aish capek!"

Yang dicari sedang

"Bodohnya mereka, tempat yang gampang dicari saja, susah menemukanku!"

OH SEHUN ia sedang duduk bersantai diruangan ospek smbil bermain handphone'nya sesekali menyerutup Bubble Tea nya,

.

.

.

.

"Aih aku menyerah, capek kali. Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi. Dan sunbae belum ketemu, aih pintar kali dia bersembunyi" celoteh Luhan duduk di depan ruang Ospek. Luhan melihat kanan-kiri umpaman ketemu dan BANG! Ia melihat Sehun sedang focus membaca majalah, majalah? Mata Luhan melebar 'majalah dewasa kawan' yang sampulnya bergambarkan Miranda Kerr artis VS itu hanya memakai bra dan g-string saja.

'Astaga apa yang ia baca, kita kelimpungan mencarinya, dan ia hanya duduk bersila di atas sofa smbil membaca majalah dewasa!? Sialan!' batin Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun.

Dengan langkah lebarnya ia pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan dan

"Sunbae ketemu YEEY!"

Seketika Sehun terlonjak kaget dari duduknya bukan terkejut karena Luhan melihat nya mambaca majalah dewasa hanya saja ia terkejut oleh suara cempreng Luhan.

"Aish kau! Suaramu itu!" ucap Sehun kesal lalu menyembunyikan majalah yang ia baca

"kau sudah menemukanku? Sekarang ada syaratnya jika mau membawaku ke lapangan. Bagaimana?"

"Syarat? Apa itu sunbae? Ah aku tidak mendengar peraturan itu tadi di lapangan kau pasti berbohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau yang bodoh dan tuli kemari.."

Dengan polosnya Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun dan sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan

"Syaratnya kau harus menciumku dengan ganas jika kau ingin membawaku.." bersmirk "itu harus"

Seketika Luhan mundur dan melebarkan matanya, peraturan macam apa itu?

Sebenarnya tidak ada peraturan itu, hanya saja Sehun ingin mengerjai Yeoja yang membuatnya penasaran saja, bagaimana? Apa dia berani? Haha.

Dia sangat penasaran dengan rasa bibir mungil itu,

Luhan berfikir sangat keras, sebenarnya peraturan apa ini. Jika ia melakukannya berarti itu ia harus merelakkan ciuman pertamanya untuk seorang OH SEHUN MESUM?

Aaaa

Tidakkkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan author jika cerita ini tidak jelas, hehe

Reviews juseyo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

Sorry for typo(s)

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Luhan masih diam terpaku oleh pikirannya sendiri, mana mungkin first kiss'nya diambil oleh senior nya ini yang mungkin tak ia kenal meski ia seganti dewa hades, aigoo Luhan benar-benar tak mau, tapi bagaimana ini? Jika kelompok Luhan gagal pasti kelompoknya akan mendapat punishment' sampai..

Krieett..

"Aduh bodohnya di—Luhan?" panggil seseorang dari balik punggungnya dan ia menoleh

'gege, penyelamatku'

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Dan kau Sehun apa kau sedang bersembunyi diruang ospek? Tak ada yang lain, ini ruang penting kau tahu?" ucap Kris

"Terserah ku. Bagaimana manis..?" ucap Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan mencolek dagun'nya, saat itu juga Kris melotot 'apa-apaan ini'

"Ya! Kenapa kau menggodanya eoh? Ada apa Luhan?" menjauhkan Luhan pada Sehun karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat Hobbae nya itu. Si ketua ospek, Mesum!

"Eum.. it—itu" gugup Luhan

"Cepat lakukan manis, kita akan mengakhiri nya dan kelompok mu tidak akan mendapat kan punishment.." goda Sehun

"Ada apa ini? Sehun apa yang kau minta darinya?" Curiga Kris

"Aku meminta untuk menciumku Kris, agar dia bisa membawaku ke Lapangan.." Smirk Sehun

'Bajingan!'

"Apakah ia sudah melakukannya?" ucap Kris sebiasa mungkin

"Belum, kalau kau tidak datang kita pasti sudah bercumbu dengan hebat. Kau tahu? Kau mengganggu. Sekarang ia pasti malu," ucap Sehun santai, ia tak tahu dihadapannya sekarang siapa!

'Berengsek.. sabar Kris.. sabar, kau harus seprofesional mungkin dalam ospek tahun ini..'

"Apaan kau ini Sehun, peraturan itu tidak ada dalam peraturan ospek. Jangan macam-macam padanya" tegas Kris

Luhan yang sedari tadi takut, hanya diam menunduk. Ia takut, bukan takut pada Sehun tapi pada gege nya, smbil menggigit kencang bibirnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ketua ospeknya jadi terserahku saja, ayo kita lakukan ditempat lain sayang.." saat Sehun akan menggengam lengan Luhan tiba-tiba

Srett..

"Lepaskan dia, Luhan kembalilah kelapangan.. sekarang!" nada tinggi Kris sesudah menghempaskan tubuh Sehun menjauhi tubuh Luhan

"Tap—tapii—"

"Kau tidak usah takut pada hukuman, aku akan bicara dengan penanggung jawabkmu. Ka!" Suara Kris tambah meninggi

"N-ne.." ucap Luhan lalu keluar ruang ospek

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengganggu saja!" ucap Sehun kesal sedikit menaik

"Jangan kau ganggu dia! Kau ini tidak professional sekali, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini menyerahkan ciuman mu pada adik kelas kita bahkan belum resmi mereka menjadi hoobae kita. Kau suda gila?"

"Apa urusanmu, aku yang menyetujui aturan dan juga aku juga yang membuat aturan, jadi sesukaku sajalah.." ucap Sehun meninggalkan ruang ospek berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

"Awas saja jika kau mendekati Luhan, mati kau.." gumam Kris

"Ini gila, bisa-bisanya senior itu memintaku untuk menciumnya, jika tadi tidak ada gege, aku sudah menyerahkan first kissku pada sembarang orang sepertinya. Dia tidak seperti pangeran yang kubayangkan, tapi dia adalah senior mesum seatero jagat. Bisa-bisanya" gumam Luhan berjalan

"Luhaeenn.." teriak seseorang

"Baekki?"

"Kau sudah menemukan Sehun sunbae? Aku sudah menemukan Chanyeol sunbae 5 menit yang lalu. Semuanya sudah menemukan sunbaenya, apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Baekhyun

'Eum, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku malu'

"Eum, belum Baek, susah sekali. Dimana dia bersembunyi. Sial!" umpat Luhan dengan hati yang kesal

"Kau mengumpat? Bolehkah?" heran Baekhyun

"Ahh hehe aku keceplosan.. Mianhae.. bantu aku Baekki.." rengek Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aish, kau. Baiklah, ayo. Waktunya tinggal 2menit lagi.." lari Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan

WAKTU SUDAH SELESAI

"WAKTU PERMAINAN SUDAH SELESAI, KUMPUL SEMUANYA DI LAPANGAN" speaker senior

"Aduh waktunya sudah selesai Lu, dan kita belum menemukan Sehun sunbae, bagaimana ini? Kau bisa kena punishment

"Ah sudahlah tidak apa." Lirih Luhan

Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di lapangan pandangan mereka langsung terfokus ke seseorang yang duduk dengan tenang di tengah Lapangan sambil tangan bersedekap di dadanya dan menampilkan pandangan yang tajam dan tanpa ampun.

"Hoshh..hoshh.. itu bukannya Sehun sunbae? Kita lari kesana-kemari ternyata ia sudah berada dilapangan duduk bersantai? Benar-benar" geram Baekhyun tangannya mengepal

'Ia pasti mengerjai ku.. balas dendam'

"Iya, menyebalkan.." jawabnya memutar matanya jengah

Para senior mengabsen, apakah ada yang tidak menemukan senior mereka atau semuanya menemukan nya.

"Chanyeol.. ada.."

"Yoona.. ada"

"Minseok.. ada.."

"Junmyeon.. ada"

"Jongdae.. ada"

"Se—apakah kalian tidak menemukannya?" ucap Senior itu yang bername-tag Kyungsoo bertanya ada pada regu yang kebagian Sehun.

"Eumm, anu—anu.. eum—tidak sunbae" jawab Luhan menunduk

Kris yang melihatnya semakin geram, apalagi saat ini Sehun duduk bersantai di tengah lapangan sambil ber-smirk ria.

"Kenapa bisa? Kalian tahu kan, jika kau tidak menemukan salah satu semua anggota regu'mu yang akan kena punishment kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tegas tapi kesan lembut.

"Ne.. maafkan kami sunbae," jawab salah satu dalam regu

"Sebenarnya salah satu dari kalian tadi menemukanku, tapi dia tidak mau membawaku kelapangan. Jadi dia yang seharusnya mendapatkan punishment Sunbae.." ucap Sehun bernada polos dan smirk tentunya

Seketika semua orang melihat kearah Sehun

"Siapa yang telah menemukanmu tadi Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Jongdae

"Dia.." menunjuk Luhan "Tapi, dia tidak mau membawaku ke sini, yaa jadi aku duduk bersantai saja disini.." menggendikan bahunya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mulai takut, ia sangat takut. Semua orang diregunya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'mengapa?' dia sangat gugup saat ini, mata-matanya mulai mengabur dan berkaca-kaca. Saat ini ia siap untuk menangis, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi Baekhyun, dia terlihat kecewa.

"Mengapa kau tidak membawa Sehun kesini, kau tahu kan ada punishment'nya apa kau sengaja?" ucap Jongdae bernada mengejek

"Eh, ani—ania sunbae, bukan itu. Tapi.."

"Dia jijik untuk menggenggam tanganku Jongdae," Ucap Sehun sinis

Kris yang mendengar itu mulai geram ia berjalan ke arah kerumunan yang sedang berdebat ditengah lapangan.

"Kau akan mendapatkann hukuman, regumu.." ucap Kyungsoo

"Jangan pada semua anggota regunya, dia saja. Dia yang membuat kesalahan!" ucap Sehun tidak lepas dari mata tajamnya

Luhan yang mendengar itu, dia mulai bergetar. Benar-benar lemah!

Dia mulai meneteskan airmata "gege" gumam Luhan tak jelas

"Ini semua bukan salahnya! Itu salah Sehun sendiri!" ucap Kris menerobos krumunan

"Bagaimana bisa salah Sehun? Dia yang tidak mau membawanya kemari. Jadi itu hukumannya!" ucap Minseok tak kalah sinis

"Luhan sudah akan membawanya kemari tadi, sebelum Sehun membuat aturan baru lagi jika au membawanya kemari.." jelas Kris

Sehun yang medengarnya langsung menolehkan pandangannya kea rah lain dengan mata jengah 'SOK PAHLAWAN' hanya itu kata yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Entah mengapa, ada rasa ketidak sukaannya dalam sikap Kris yang sok melindungi Luhan lagi.

"Apa itu?" Ucap Suho yang bertugas memberikan punishment ia harus matang-matang mengambil tindakan sebelum memberikan punishment

"Sehun meminta dia untuk mencium Sehun sebelum dia membawa Sehun, jika ia tidak mau mencium Sehun. Sehun tidak akan mau dibawa olehnya.." tunjuk Luhan yang sungguh sudah bergetar ingin sekali ia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya tapi apa daya, ia harus professional dalam ospek ini.

"Benarkah itu Sehun?" Tanya Suho

Sehun mulai jengah

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku ketua disini, aku yang menentukan punishment, dan juga aku yang menentukan aturan dalam ospek ini.. jangan pernah ikut campur dalam atur mengatur ku." Ucap Sehun kaku.

"Tapi Sehun kau—" ucap Suho terpotong

"Aku tak mau tahu, dia harus mendapatkan punishment. Agar adil, benarkan?" ucap Sehun

'Mama.. baba.. Luhan benar-benar takut, gege..' batin Luhan sambil bergetar pundaknya.

"Luhan, tenanglah.." Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung Luhan

Tapi, Luhan tetap tidak merespon ia masih sesengukkan

"Kauu…" ucap Kris maju dan mengangkat kerah baju Sehun "Lepaskan dia, jangan kau menyakitinya!" desisan Kris

"Kris, lepaskan Sehun.. Kris.." Suho, jongdae, mencoba melerai Kris

"Lepaskan aku! Jika kau teruskan ini kau akan mati.." desisan Kris semakin ganas

"Minggir..minggirr.. ada apa ini? Yatuhan, ada apa ini?" ucap Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Kris pada kerah Sehun "Lepaskan Sehun Kris!" Bentak Chanyeol

Semua anak dilapangan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak enak, mereka piker 'enak sekali dia' senior mereka melindungi Luhan, terbukti saja, tadi pagi dan sekarang Kris yang membela Luhan untuk tidak dihukum dan membela Luhan habis-habis'an. Lain kata 'Pilih Kasih' mereka tidak tahu saja siapa Luhan siapa Kris. Dia gege-nya Luhan yang selalu melindungi adik kecilnya, dari masih dikandungan mamanya sampai sekarang ini. Kris tidak akan bisa membiarkan oranglain menyakiti adiknya apalagi menyentuhnya.

Luhan yang melihat aka nada pertengkaran disini segera saja ia berlari menuju Kris.

"Sudah.. cukup" ucap Luhan terisak sambil memeluk perut Kris dari belakang "Cukup.. lepaskan Sehun sunbae.. hiks.." ucap Luhan terisak

Seketika semua orang disana melongo. Apa Luhan sedang menggoda Kris? Tanggapan semua siswa ospek di lapangan

Sehun yang melihat Luhan memeluk Kris ia sangat geram, bisa-bisanya! Mata nya melebar melihat tangan mungil itu memeluk peluk Kris. 'Apa Kris pacar Luhan?' pemikiran semua orang disana, termasuk Sehun dan kecuali Lay, Baekhyun mereka hanya beranggapan Luhan mencegah Oppanya agar tidak melakukan hal yang besar

Akhirnya Kris melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Sehun, dengan nafas masih memburu. Ia luluh dengan suara isakan Luhan

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" ucap Kris lalu menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan kerumunan di lapangan dengan Luhan menunduk bergetar 'apa aku terlalu menyakitinya.? Kenapa ia sampai menangis?' entah batin siapa dan mengapa sampai ia membatin itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Sehun? Sudah-sudah kembali pada kegiatan kalian!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas "Sehun ayo ikut aku.." tarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengan Sehun di sebuath tempat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menurut.

Daripada itu..

Diatas atap gedung meculang langit ada 2 orang yang sedang memperhatikkan kejadian ini sejak dtadi hanya bisa tertawa remeh

"Apa kau tidak cemburu, tadi Kris membela anak baru itu habis-habisan dari bullying anak-anak ospek?"

"Tidak akan, dia adalah adik Kris. Kris memang seperti itu pada Luhan. Sudah 5 tahun aku berpacaran dengan Kris, tidak pernah sedetik pun Kris tidak melindungi Luhan. Jadi ya? Aku sudah terbiasa, cemburu itu hanya dulu saat aku belum memahami Kris." Ucap panjang lebar yeoja itu

"Oh jadi namanya Luhan dan adik Kris, wah mereka pasti baru mendapat masalah dengan Serigala buas haha.."

"Hm.."

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah dari 1 tahun yang lalu.." namja itu memperhatikkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berada di pojok lapangan

"Dia itu sok jahat. Dia hanya menutupi kesedihan dan kerapuhan nya selama ini.. itu saja, jangan kau menyalahkannya begitu saja.." bela yeoja itu

"Dia tidak akan berubah, kecuali ada yang berniat mengubahnya. Dia kejam! Kau tahu itu.."

"Bicaraku tidak akan mempan denganmu karena kau akan tetap membencinya.."

"Itu harus.." ucap namja itu bersmirk melihat Sehun yang mana Sehun juga melihat namja itu dari bawah pandangan mata mereka bertemu dengan tajam.

'Kau tidak berubah Hun..'

'Bajingan tengik..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf update lama, ini dikarenakan reviewsnya yang kuran mendukung jadi aku tak semangat Hehe. Maafkan nggih,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews juseyo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

Sorry for typo(s)

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang udah mau revie** **ws fict ini^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE GS STORY.**

 **BECAUSE THIS IS GS STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH! PLAGIATOR GO AWAY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABSURD DAN BANYAK TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UKS**

"Luhan, diamlah, gege disini sayang." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap-usap lembut surai coklat Luhan sang adik manis nya.

"Gege..hikss..hikss..aku tidak ingin kuliah disni..hikss.." ucap parau Luhan sambil terisak

"Hustt.. tak apa gege akan selalu melindungimu saat ini, kau akan terus dalam lindungan gege saat ada di kampus. Okay, tenanglah.." Kris menenangkan

Kriett..

"Permisi," ucap yeoja bermata bulat memasuki ruangan UKS "Eum.. Lu-Luhan kau tak apa kan? Ini aku bawakan air putih, smoga kau bisa tenang. Maafkan kami ne?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo, mata'nya basah, kantung matanya semakin menghitam tanda bahwa ia kelelahan. "Eonni.." parau Luhan

"Ne?"

"Hikss..hikss.. apa aku salah jika menolak ciuman Sehun sunbae? Aku tidak mau menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku padanya. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya.. hikss.." isak Luhan polos

"Eh.. ti-tidak ttidak salah kok. Sehun memang terkadang suka berlebihan seperti itu, dulu dia tidak seperti itu kok. Aku sebagai perwakilan para anggota ospek memohon maaf untukmu ne? aku tahu ini keterlaluan.."

"Cukup, ku mohon kau keluar Kyungsoo, aku ingin berada dengan Luhan hanya berdua saja. Kau kumaafkan, sekrang pergilah.." ucap Kris tegas

"Ehh, tap—tapii"

"Sudahlah, sana!"

"Baiklah Kris, aku pergi dulu. Maafkan kami ya Luhan.."

"Tidak apa Eonni.."

Kyungsoo keluar UKS dengan fikiran penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubungan Luhan dan Kris? Apa mereka benar-benar pacaran? Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mau tahu lebih dalam itu buka urusannya. Kyungsoo pun berjalan maju untuk kembali ke lapangan melanjutkan Orientasi Siswa.

BRUK

"Aduh!"

"Eh maafkan aku, mari kubantu." Ucap namja itu

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk memegangi sikut pun mau menerima uluran tangan sang namja tanpa diketahui siapa namja itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya

"Aku tak apa.." mendongakk "Ehh.. k-kkaii.." ucap Kyungsoo gugup

"Iya, maafkan aku ya Kyungso. Aku tidak sengaja tadi, aku buru-buru untuk ke UKS aku dengar Kris mendapat masalah. Kau benar tidak apa kan? Aku sangat ingin tahu keadaan Kris.

Maklum lah Kai bersahabat dengan Kris, sesudah kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu…

"Eh iya aku tak apa Kai, silahkan masuk saja. Ia ada didalam.." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kai

"Ookay.. aku duluan.." ucap Kai bergegas menuju ke UKS

"Ne.." ucap lirih Kyungsoo sbil melihat punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh "Tak akan pernah melihatnya ya?" gumam sedih Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju lapangan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan OSPEK pada hari pertama tidak berjalan dengn baik, maka dari itu para anggota Ospek sedang mengadakan rapat di dalam ruangan Ospek. Saat ini pukul 17.00 wib semua warga kampus sudah pulang, jadi jampus sepi hanya diisi dengan para dosen, security dan para anggota OSPEK.

"Sehun sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan apda gadis tadi? Ia terlihat ketakutan, kau malah membuat citra masa Orientasi Seoul University terlihat sangat jelek didepan para mahasiswa baru tadi.." ucap Suho

Yang di nasihati hanya memejamkan mata tanda ia jengah di beri nasihat terus menerus seperti ini

"Kau memang ketua di dalam Orientasi ini, tapi setidaknya jangan berbuat buruk. Mereka belum masuk ke sini saja sudah kau beginikan, apalagi mereka sudah memulai ajaran baru dan masuk di kampus. Sehun bisakah kau berubah?" ucap Kyungsoo ganti

"Sudahlah jangan salahkan Sehun, aku tahu dia hanya ingin bercanda pada gadis tadi. Hanya saja, gadis tadi yang mempermasalahkannya dan cengeng" ucap Chen sambil memilah-milah kertas folio

"Aku tahu Chen, tapi tidak sepantasnya Sehun mengatakan itu, dan sekarang kita sedang rapat untuk pembahasan besok. Tapi, salah satu dari kita tidak ada. Kris, ia terlihat sangat marah tadi" ucap Minseok

"Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus? Mengapa Kris sangat melindungi gadis tadi?" ucap Kim Taehyung sambil menyesapi minumannya

"Mungkin iya. Dan mungkin tidak. Kau tahu Kris adalah kekasih Huang Zitao anak dari Departemen Seni. Kris orang yang setia.." ucap Suho dibalas anggukan oleh semua orang di dalam sana kecuali Sehun yang dari tadi memejamkan mata tenang. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain..

'Tidak mungkin Kris selingkuh dengan gadis tadi. Kris sangat mencintai Zitao, aku tahu itu. Tapi, kenapa Kris sangat membela gadis tadi. Aishh! Sial! Kenapa aku terus kepikiran oleh gadis tadi..'

.

.

.

.

.

 **APARTEMEN LUHAN**

"Biarkan gege tidur sini." Ucap Kris sambil membuatkan coklat panas untuk adik tersayangnya.

"Tidak pelu ge, gege pulang saja. Pasti kau sangat lelah.." ucap Luhan memejamkan mata sambil memeluk boneka tersayang sang Bambi

"Tapi, kau sedang tidak berkeadaan baik Lu. Ijinkan gege.."

"Tidak usah, Luhan tidak apa. Gege pulanglah.." ucap Luhan duduk sambil memeluk Bambi

"Benar?"

"Iya, dan pasti Tao eonni sudah menunggu gege di apartemen. Kembalilah.."

"Yasudah, jika besok keadaan mu masih kurang baik, kau tidak usah berangkat." Ucap Kris mengusak rambut Luhan sayang

"Baiklah.."

"Gege pulang dulu, coklat panas ada dinakas dan makan sudah gege siapkan. Selamat malam sayang.." ucap Kris sambil menutup pintu kamar Luhan

"Aku ingin menelfon mama.." ucap Luhan mengambil Handphone di laci nakas dan mengetikkan nomor ponsel sang ibu.

"Halo? Luhan sayang, ada apa nak?"

"Mama.." ucap Luhan sambil menahan isak

"Sayang, ada apa? Katakan pada Mama? Jangan membuat mama khawatir!" ucap sang Mama dengan nada sedih

"Mama.. hikss.. Lu ingin pulang, Lu rindu Baba dan Mama.."

"Sayang, mama kira ada apa? Tidak ada yang menyakitimu bukan? Gege-mu melindungimu bukan?"

"Iya, gege selalu disamping Luhan. Mamaaaaaaa.. Luhan kan rindu pada Mama, mama tidak" rengek Luhan

"Mama dan Baba sangat merindukanmu Lu, baba bilang minggu depan kami akan ke Korea sayang, Baba mu ada bisnis disana. Jadi, tunggu kami ya? Sudahlah jangan menangis, anak mama sudah besar kan?" ucap Mama menenangkan

"Benarkah? Cepat kesini ya Ma, aku sangat merindukan mama.."

"Iya sayang, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah nak. Mama tutup telfonnya ya?"

"Iya ma, Luhan sayang Mama.."

"Mama juga nak. Mimpi indah"

Ttutt

"Mama, Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.. huweeeeeeeee"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah dilewati dengan masa Orientasi siswa di Seoul University oleh Luhan dan semua sepantaranya. Ini waktunya acara penutupan dan di wajibkan untuk menginap di kampus.

"Lu, kau sudah siapkan coat tebal? Syal tebal? Sepatu boots? Celana yang tebal? Dan jaket? Dan—"

"Gegeee.. Luhan sudah siapkan semuanya, sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Luhan sudah besar, Luhan sudah bisa mengatur semua sendiri.." sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

"Sendiri? Cengeng kan?"

"Ahh gege.. ayo berangkat kita nanti terlambat!" ucap Luhan smbil meneneng koper pink hello kitty'nya

"Oke..oke.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAMPUS 13.00 WIB

()

"Sehun nanti kau harus keluar, kau harus berpidato untuk menutup **MOS** ini." Ucap Suho beres-beres kertas di atas mejanya.

"Kau saja. Aku tetap disini, mungkin akan pualng jika semua sudah tidur." Jawab Sehun yang matanya tidak beranjak dari majalah dewasanya. Err

"Aigoooo, kau ini. Kau adalah ketua Ospek tahun ini jadi harus kau yang berpidato! Aku kan hanya wakilmu jika kau tidak ada, kalau kau ada mengapa harus aku" ucap Suho menatap Sehun dengan tajam

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Aish, anak ini! Sudah 2 hari kau tidak keluar ruang OSPEK selama MOS sejak kejadian gadis itu. Sudahlah lupakan, kulihat juga di sudah kembali riang tanpa dosa. Sudahlah lupakan hun" ucap Suho putus asa

"Aku tidak perduli Hyung. Sudahlah sana urusi semuanya, aku disini mengurusi ini." Ucap Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk kertas di atas mejanya

"Mengurusi apa? Kertas itu tidak berguna. Sudahlah lelah bicara denganmu, aku mau mengurus semua nya." Ucap Suho beranjak keluar dari **RUANG OSPEK**

 **.**

"Aish, anak ini! Sudah 2 hari kau tidak keluar ruang OSPEK selama MOS sejak kejadian gadis itu. Sudahlah lupakan, kulihat juga di sudah kembali riang tanpa dosa. Sudahlah lupakan hun"

Kata-kata Suho sangat mempengaruhi pikirannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar malu atas kejadian waktu itu, ia dianggap pecundang oleh Kai—mantan temannya—karena sudah membuat seorang wanita menangis untuk kedua kalinya dalam peristiwa **MOS** ia merasa geram saat itu. Seseorang mencoba mengingatkan Sehun pada kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu yang membuat Sehun seperti ini—cuek,kejam,jahat—juga bisa dianggap manusia setengah iblis.

 **FLASHBACK**

Selesai melihat keadaan Kris—Luhan—yang katanya menangis saat Sehun membentaknya, mengguncingnya, memojokkannya, dan mempermalukan Luhan. Kai mendekati ruang yang saat ini pertama kali ini menginjak lantai ini sejak kejadian 1 tahun lalu— **RUANG OSPEK —** Cukup membuka pintu itu dan dia tahu siapa yang berada di sana. Oh Sehun. Seorang namja yang saat ini sedang memejamkan mata sambil menggunakan earphone untuk mendengarkan music di sofa.

"Kau tetaplah pecundang. Brengsek!" umpat Kai berada di ambang pintu. Yang diberi umpatan masih saja memejamkan mata. Seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata itu. "Jangan kau fikir aku bodoh! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar! Apa kau tidak punya malu, membuat seorang gadis menangis untuk kedua kalinya dalam kegiatan **MOS** seperti tahun lalu? Pecundang. Benar-benar pecundang!" ucap Kai bersedekap masih menyender santai di ambang pintu.

Mendengar ucapan Kai, telinga Sehun panas. Ia membuka matanya dan melepas earphonenya santai sambil meregangkan lehernya kekanan-kekiri. Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kai justru ia malah berdiri dan berjalan menuju gallon air putih untuk mengambil minuman lalu meneguknya.

"Ah aku lupa kau tuli! Tidak bisa mendengar! Persis satu tahun yang lalu." Ejek Kai

"Hentikkan omong kosong Kai" akhirnya Sehun menyaut

"woahh.. kau juga bisa bicara ternyata, aku tidak menyangka. Haha!" Kai tertawa kecut

"Apa maumu?" ucap Sehun datar

"Berhentilah menjadi iblis, berhenti membuat wanita menangis karenamu. Hanya nasihat saja. Aku pergi" ucap Kai pergi

Sehun memejamkan mata sambil berfikir

 **FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

19.00 wib

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Suho

"Sudah.."

"Ehm.. test mic, hana dul set. Selamat malam semuanya.." ucap Suho ramah

"Malammmm.."

"Terimakasih sudah berpatisipasi untuk acara **MOS** di kampus kita tercinta dan untuk malam hari ini. Saya sebagai wakil ketua OSPEK meminta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi pada saat kegiatan **MOS** berlangsung, dari disengaja atu tidak. Kami para senior hanya ingin membuat kalian tahu apa arti kerjasama, kekompakan dan bla bla..

Sekian dari saya, trimakasih sudah selalu bersabar menghadapi senior kalian yang killer maafkan kami para senior dan SELAMAT DATANG DI SEOUL UNIVERSITY" ucap Suho lalu meninggalkan panggung acara.

.

.

.

.

.

21.00 wib

"Kapan api unggunnya dibuat? Lama sekali.." ucap Baekhyun

"Iya, lama sekali. Aku kan ngantuk" ucap Lay

"Iya nih, lama banget" ucap Jungkook—teman baru kumpulan Luhan sama-sama depatemen arsitek—

"Sabarlah, membuat api unggun itu susah kalian tahu.. Uhh" ucap Luhan lalu memegang perutnya

"Lu ada apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekyun khawatir

"Sa—sakit Baekk"

"Sakit? Mana? Yang mana?" Tanya Lay payah

"Kau ini! Luhan memegang perut jadi ya yang sakit perut! Bodoh sekali" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Mana kutahu.."

"Sudah-sudah, aku bawa ke **UKS** ya Lu. Disana ada obat, apa kau maag?" Tanya Jungkook

"He'em." Mengangguk lemah

"Yasudah, ayo ku gendong. Disana ada obat maag," ucap Jungkook lalu menggendong Luhan ada Bridal Style

"Aku ikut.."

"Tidak usah Baek, kau disini saja bersama Lay.." perintah Jungkook pergi ke **UKS**

"Baiklah"

Jungkook berjalan sedikit berlari, Luhan terus-terusan merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai **UKS** " tenangkan Jungkook sambil sedikit berlari.

"Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Previews Juseyok^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

(dengarkan penggalan hati saya:D)

 **Terimakasih yang udah sempetin reviews, saya senang stidaknya ada orang yang ngereview fic ini, dan maafkan saya jika bahasa yang ada tidak sesuai EYD dan sangat kacau. Saya hanya terlalu lelah berfikir. Hehe. Sampai-sampai bingung dengan kosakata yang saya pakai. Makhlum saya nulis fic ini malem, karena malem saya baru bisa ngetik lagi buat ngelanjut fic ini dank arena juga saya dah kelas XI jadi ga sempet ngetik fic ini karena tugas berserakan ga keurus. Sebenernya gak ada mood banget buat nulis atau ngelanjut fic ini. Tapi, berhubung kalian pada ngereview dan member saran jadi saya semangat buat nge lanjut fic ini. Maaf sekali lagi, buat kosakata atau bahasa yang saya pakai kemarin. Saya usahain buat ngebaikin lagi bahasa yang saya pakai disini.**

 **Saran kalian berguna sekali buat saya, terimakasih sekali lagi. Semoga kalian puas dengan next chapte ini maaf jika kurang panjang. Sungguh saya sudah maksimal mungkin memanjangkan chapter ini. Hehe. Sekali lagi gomawo Chingudeul. Saranghaeyoo^^^**

 **MAAF JIKA CERITANYA MEMBOSANKAN DAN ABSURD YAH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan.." ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang ospek (UKS melewati RUANG OSPEK) lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri dekat jendela.

"Lu" ucap lirih

.

.

.

.

.

 **UKS**

"Aduh sakit Kook, sungguh.." rintih Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya

"Tahan ne? aku sedang mencari obatnya untukmu.." mengobrak-abrik wadah obat

"Awhh…." Luhan terus merintih kesakitan. Sungguh perutnya sakit sekali. Ia tak tahan sakit,

"Ini dia! Sebentar Lu, aku ambilkan minum.." ucap Jungkook menuju tempat air, "Nah, ayo kubantu duduk. Duduk dulu sebentar ne? minum obatnya.. ini" Jungkook memberikan sebutir kapsul obat maag untuk Luhan dan menyodorkan segelas minuman. "Tiduran lagi, agar sakitnya agak membaik. Kau tidur disini ne? tidak usah ikut acara lagi, aku akan menunggumu disini." Ucap Jungkook memberikan senyum manisnya

"Tidak Jungkook kau kembali saja ke sana, aku akan disini sendirian. Sungguh tak apa, ini sudah agak membaik" jawab Luhan lemah

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, aku akan menemanimu.." ucap Jungkook lagi.

"Akhemm.."

Sontak Luhan dan Jungkook mengarah ke depan pintu karena deheman seseorang cukup keras.

Luhan melihatnya, ia menegang, bergetar karena ketakutan. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu masih mengingat diotaknya, mengingat bahwa dia 'namja' yang membutnya dicibir oleh seangkatannya dan dipermalukan ditengah lapangan.

"Sunbae-nim" ucap Jungkook berdiri

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya sang namja

"Luhan sedang sakit sunbae, jadi saya membawa nya kemari dan saya meminta izin untuk menemani Luhan dan tidak kembali ke tempat acar ne Sunbae."

"Tidak! Kembalilah, dia akan kujaga"

"Tapi, Sehun sunbae—"

"Apa? Tenang saja, aku takkan membunuhnya! Kembali kesana atau kau kuhukum sekarang ditempat!" ya. Sehun, si namja dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi Sun—"

"Biarkan aku yang menjaganya! Cepat keluar!" ucap Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang **UKS** . sehun mendekat dan Luhan semakin tegang. 'apa yang akan dilakukan namja ini lagi, Jungkook jangan pergi'

"Ba—baik Sunbae.. baik.. saya akan kembali kesana. Lu baik-baik ne? cepat sembuh" ucap Jungkook mengelus surai coklat emas Luhan dan Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapn tidak suka. "Permisi sunbae" ucap Jungkook berlalu dari hadapan HunHan. Padahal Jungkook tahu, siapa Sehun. Seniornya yang telah mempermalukan pujaan hatinya dihadapan banyak orang. Ia takut jika Luhan kenapa-napa. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya seorang hoobae.

Sementara itu..

"Sun-sunbae.."

"Ada apa? Kau takut padaku? Memangnya aku hantu" ucap Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan datar dan bersedekap dada. Duduk dikursi samping ranjang Luhan

"Ti—tidak. Haa—haa—nya—"

"Sudahlah istirahat sana! Aku akan disini sampai kau tertidur!" ucap angkuh Sehun memejamkan matanya

"Ti—tidak usah sunbae, ak—"

"Aku bilang tidur ya tutup matamu, jangan membantah!"

"Baiklah.." sebisa mungkin Luhan mncoba menutup matanya meskipun dengan hati takut dan bergetar ia tetap menutup matanya. Ia takut kejadian dimana ia keesokan harinya terkena demam karena saking takutnya.

Sehun hanya duduk bersedekap tangan disamping ranjang **UKS** yang Luhan tiduri. Sehun terus memandang wajah Luhan, kulit pipi halus, bulu mata lentik, hidung bangir, bibir plumnya semakin memperindah lekuk wajahnya apalagi mata rusanya itu bergerak-gerak gelisah sembari menutup mata. Sehun menarik lekuk ujung bibirnya, tanpa sadari ia tersenyum manis. Entah ia sangat bahagia memandangi wajah Luhan yang sekarang ada di depan nya. Tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan yang sedang berkecamuk, degup jantung Luhan yang berdegup sangat kencang dan entah itu kenapa bisa terjadi. Ia bergerak gerak gelisah sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidurlah! Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja." Ucap Sehun masih bersedekapn tangan di dada

"Aa—aku tidak ta—takut sunbae, aku hanya tidak mengantuk saja ak—" terpotong

"Maafkan aku, atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu."

What the—seorang Oh Sehun minta maaf kepada seseorang, apalagi seseorang itu adalah Hoobae-nya astaga! Ini memecahkan sejarah karena seorang Oh Sehun—kejam, sadis, sombong, dan angkuh—meminta maaf kepada adik kelasnya. Ini benar-benar

yang diajak bicara hanya diam memandangi wajah datar Sehun dan bibir menganga, dia tidak menyangka. Oh Sehun sunbae-nya yang terkenal angkuh meminta maaf padanya. Ini, apakah ini mimpi?

"Kenapa diam! Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa diam! Apakah sakitmu menjalar ke kepala'mu? Hah?!" ucap Sehun dengan nada agak tinggi. Emosi Sehun kembali menguap! Masalah besar!

"Tidak sunbae, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf aku baik-baik saja. " ucap Luhan tulus dan sudah tidak bergetar entah melihat wajah sunbae-nya ini membuat hatinya tenang,

"Benarkah?" Sehun melunak

"Iya Sunbae,"

"Panggil aku Oppa, jangan sunbae!" perintah Sehun

"Baiklah Sun—eh Oppa.. hehe" cengir Luhan. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan sekarang sudah hilang digantikan dengan rasa tenang saat menatap mata tajam sang Oppa. Tapi, Sehun mulai tahu..

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Naksir?" ucap Sehun masih dengan nada ketus.

"Oppa. Jangan terlalu ketus padaku oppa," rengek Luhan mengeluarkan sifat manja-nya

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku? Xi Luhan, rusa manis dari Beijing, sangat manis. Bbuing—bbuing.." goda Luhan

Dan Sehun tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan senyumnya.

"Aish kau ini, istirahat saja! Jangan banyak bertingkah!" perintah lagi—sehun—

'dasar penyuruh' batin Luhan smabil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa bibirmu kau majukan seperti itu? Ingin kucium?" Tanya sakartis Sehun

"Tidak!" Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berbaring memunggungi Sehun, "Oppa keluar saja! Aku ingin istirahat!" teriak Luhan mash membelakangi Sehun

"Serius ingin kutinggal? **UKS** ada di ujung lorong koridor loh. Aku dengar ada kabar jika **UKS** pernah ada kasus pembunuhan dan sampai sekarang belum terkuak kasus itu, dan juga terkadang ada bayangan putih selalu muncul di dekat ranjang **UKS** ini."

Luhan yang mendengarnya bergeridik takut, ia sangat takut dengan hal-hal seperti. Yatuhan! Benar-benar susah. Tapi, ia tetap kokoh masih memunggungi Sehun

"Benar ingin kutinggal? Baiklah, aku pergi" ucap Sehun sambil menarik kebelakang kursinya.

"Oo—opa" cicit Luhan sampai tidak terdengar

Tapi, Sehun mendengarnya! Dan ia berhenti untuk melangkah sok-sok tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ada apa? Kau menyuruhku keluar tadi. Aku akan keluar" Sehun melangkah lagi dan

"Oppa temani aku, aku takut dengan hantu!" ucap cepat Luhan yang sudah posisi duduk.

Sehun tersenyum miring

"Kenapa? Kau taku pada hantu? Hantu kan tidak ada.." Sehun sambil bersedekap dada mash posisi berdiri

"Aku—aku benar-benar takut oppa. Aku takut dengan hantu, temani aku, oppa kan tadi sudah meminta maaf padaku."

"Kenapa membawa permintaan maafku tadi? Tidak ada hubungannya. Bukannya tadi kau yang memintaku untuk keluar dari **UKS** kenapa sekarang memintaku untuk tetap disini?"

"Terserah oppa saja! Aku berani"

'Bilang saja jika tidak mau! Kenapa susah sekali! Dasar senior jelek!' umpat Luhan dalam hati

"Baik-baik aku adalah senior yang baik, jadi aku akan menahan kakiku agar tetap disisi rusa-ku yang manis ini. Arraseo?" ucap Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk lagi. Tak tahu bagaimana warna pipi Luhan sekarang, yaitu merah merona. Saat mendengar kata-kata 'rusa-ku yang manis' astaga! Darahnya berdesir hebat dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia menundukan kepala. Ia sangat tidak ingin jika Sehun melihat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"EHmm. Tidak oppa, aku mengantuk." Bantah Luhan

"Tidurlah! Bukannya dari tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur? Dasar Rusa keras kepala"

"Ya! Aku tidak keras kepala Oppa!" ucap Luhan kesal

"Jika tidak keras kepala kepada tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam. Lihat api unggun sudah membesar itu pertanda ini sudah tengah malam. Tidurlah."

"Oppa?"

"Hm"

"Oppa tetap disini kan? Menemaniku?" ucap Luhan sangat pelan

"Iya aku disini, duduk disini, disampingmu, aku takkan kemana-mana" ucap Sehun

"Baiklah, aku tidur." Ucap Luhan berbaring lagi mencoba menutup mata-nya. Karena rasa kantuk dan lelah datang secara bersamaan ia mulai terlelap. Sangat nyenyak, karena terdengar nafas halus, dan bibir agak membuka sedikit. Bibir yang sedari tadi Sehun perhatikan, sekarang juga masih ia perhatikan.

"Jika begini kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali Lu." Ucap Sehun yang terkantuk-kantuk.

 **API UNGGUN PLACE**

"Baekhyun?" panggil seseorang dari belakang dan sontak yang dipanggil menoleh

"Eh Oppa, ada apa Oppa?"

"Luhan dimana? Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya." Ucap Yifan—Kris—

"Luhan? Ah—hmm—" ucap Baekhyun masih ragu untuk memberitahu

"Halo gege, gege mencari Luhan? Dia ada di **UKS** ge, Luhan maag-nya kumat" ucap Lay tanpa dosa

ASTAGA KENAPA AKU MEMPUNYAI TEMAN SEPERTI DIA! TUHAN BUNUHH BAEKKI SEKARANG JUGA BOLEH?

" **UKS?** Maag? Astaga anak itu. Yasudah aku akan kesana sekarang!" ucap Kris lalu pergi dari sana untuk menuju **UKS**

Tinggalah seongok 2 manusia

"Bodohnya! Ya! Kenapa kau memberitahu Kris Oppa tadi Lay!" ucap Baekyun kesal

"Memang kenapa Baekk? Tadi kan Kris-ge mencari Luhan. Ya jadi, aku katakan padanya. Lagipula tadi kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya padanya"

"Karena Kris oppa pasti sangat khawatir! Ish kau in—Jungkook? Kenapa kau disni? Tidak menemani Luhan? Tadi kan aku menyuruhmu untuk menemaninya!" ucap Baekhyun

"Tadi aku ingin menemaninya Baekk, tapi Sehun sunbae memintaku untuk pergi dan menjaga Luhan" ucap Jungkook

"Sehun sunbae? Astaga! Yatuhan! Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun sunbae yang menemai Luhan, apa kau tidak tahu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan dihabisi oleh Sehun sunbae tepat di lapangan ini dengan kata-kata kejamnya! Apalagi sekarang kau tinggal mereka dalam satu ruangan apa yang akan ter—"

"Aish Baekki, kenapa seribut ini. Malah bagus jika Sehun sunbae menemani Luhan saat ini, mereka bisa berbaikan. Bagaimana sih?" ucap Lay

"Ishh kau ini Lay, Luhan sangat takut pada Sehun sunbae kau tahu? Apalagi Kris oppa sedang menuju **UKS** sekarang. Bagaimana jika Kriss Oppa membuat wajah Sehun sunbae jelek. Hah?"

"Maksudmu?" ucap Lay Jungkook bersamaan

"Aish, lamban sekali. Kriss Oppa mungkin akan menghajar Sehun sunbae karena tlah mempermalukan adik-nya di depan anak-anak. Kau ini! Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Chanyeol datang menghampiri 3 seongok katak.

"Eh sunbae," bungkuk ke-3 katak itu.

"Ada apa? Aku dengar ada kata Kris dan Luhan. Ada masalah? Lagi?"

"Tidak sunbae hanya saj—"

"Luhan ada di **UKS** sunbae, dan Sehun sunbae menemaninya dan Kriss sunbae datang kesana juga" ucap Lay polos—lagi—

ASTAGA ANAK INI! AKAN KUPANCUNG DIA SEKARANG JUGA

"Ada apa semuanya?" ucap Kyungsoo juga datang

"Katanya Luhan di **UKS** dan Sehun juga disana dan Kriss?" ucap Chanyeol

"Mwo? Sehun dan Kris dalam satu ruangan? Chan ayo kita kesana, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa-lagi!" (lagi?) ucap Kyungsoo panic sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari ada seseorang disana yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Iya—iyaa.. tenanglah Kyung. Baiklah kami akan kesana untuk menunda hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi seperti hari lalu. Kami pergi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangi sebentar seseorang yang ada dihadapannya, seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol agar cepat. Agar Chanyeol berjalan cepat, karena Chanyeol bersikap santai sekarang.

'Benar-benar centil!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga anak itu! Keras kepala sekali!" ucap Kris sambil jalan tergesa-gesa menuju **UKS** karena **UKS** agak jauh dari lapangan—tempat api unggun—jadi ia agak tergesa-gesa untuk segera melihat keadaan adik tersayang-nya

Akhirnya sampai Kris membuka pintu **UKS** mendapati seorang namja duduk membelakanginya—sedang memperhatikan wajah adik manisnya—Kris mengernyit bingung. 'Siapa dia?' namja yang sedari tadi duduk tenang tahu akan kedatangan seseorang saat ini di **UKS** dan ia mencoba mengembalikan wajah tenang dan datarnya sambil bersedekap dada lagi.

"Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau ada sini?" Tanya Kris—sudah ada disamping Sehun duduk—

"Lalu kau? Kenapa ada disini" Tanya balik Sehun ada nada ketidaksukaanya dalam Tanya-nya

"Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya. Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Luhan sebelum menyesal?" ucap Kris dengan nada ancaman

"Menyesal? Pantatmu itu! Aku disini sedang menemaninya. Kau lihat dia sedang tidur! Jangan mengajakku untuk saling membunuh disni, karena sedang ada orang diranjang itu" ucap Sehun ketus mash memandangi wajah tenang Luhan yang sedang terlelap.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya! Kubunuh kau!"

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka, ada pahlawan lagi ternyata disini. Apa-apaan memangnya siapa Kris sampai membela Luhan dengan amat sangat serius.

"Kenapa diam? Keluar sekarang kau! Biar aku yang menjaga-nya!" ucap Kris dngan nada tajam

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Memerintahku seperti itu? Haah?" Ucap Sehun mulai panas dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kriss

"Bukan urusanmu! Sana pergilah!" ucap Kriss ketus dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Sehun

Sehun jengah. Tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya

"Berdiri dan keluarlah Kriss! Selagi aku masih bersabar" ucap Sehun menatap langit-langit ruangan **UKS**

"Tak akan" sudah menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan dan Sehun melihatnya dan tunggu apa yang akan terjadi

SRETT

Sehun mengangkat kerah kemeja Kriss sampai Kriss berdiri tanpa dia mau.

"Pergilah Kriss! Jangan mmebuatku emosi!" ucap Sehun nafas ter-engah engah.

"Kau ini siapa? Luhan siapa? Dirimu hanya manusia tanpa perasaan yang telah mencapakkan seorang wanita hingga dia mati! Sadarlah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mati seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada satu tahun yang lalu OH SEHUN!" Ucap Kriss member penekanan pada kata-kata OH SEHUN

Dan Sehun menegang, lidahnya kelu, genggamannya pada Kris mengendur ia berjalan mundur. Kenangan itu! Kejadian itu! Sehun teringat lagi, ia teringat lagi pada kejadian dimana sosok yang ia cintai mati dihadapannya sendiri. Ia pusing, marah, mual, sedih, karena seseorang mencoba membangkitkan kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian dimana Sehun tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Sehun mendongak melihat seringain Kriss tatapan mengejek dan..

BUGH

"KAU MATILAH!"

BUGH

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

"Sehunn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Udah ada clue-nya kan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun satu tahun yan lalu, yah kalo mau tahu kelanjutannya dan apa itu kejadian yang membuat Sehun amat marah. Tetep reviews yah Chinguu tapi ngg maksa kok saya-nya. Hehe^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah ngereviews dan maaf jika kurang panjang. Ini waktunya juga udah saya sempet-sempetin lebih bagus lagi kalo kalian sempetin ngereviews biar author semangat ngelanjut cepet dan panjang. Hehe.**

 **Gomawo chingudeul^^**

 **Saranghaeyooo33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih atas reviews kalian selama ini. Saya benar-benar merasa tersanjung. Hehe.**

 **Moment HunHan nya belom ada di chapter-chapter ini chingu maafkan daku ya? Peran utama tidak selalu ada di depan. Tenang saja, pertama tidak ada selanjutnya akan berbuah manis oleh moment HunHan. Uwah alay amat! Wkwk—**

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEXT YAAH^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunn!"

BUGH

"Lepaskan Kris Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik badan Sehun agar menjauh dari Kris tapi,

BRAK

Chanyeol terlempar!

"Astaga Sehun berhenti! Jangan seperti ini, lepaskan Kriss aaa!" teriak Kyungsoo bingung dan Chanyeol bangkit tapi masih saja terlempar keras

BRAK

BUGH

BRAK

Yang sedari tadi tidur terlelap mengerjapkan mata agak terganggu pada suasana gaduh yang ada di sekitarnya dan

"Eunggh.. Op—oppa, Ge—gege?" ucap Luhan sambil turun ranjang-nya dan mencoba memisah kedua-nya dan

BRAK

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pundaknya dan alhasil Luhan terlempar seperti Chanyeol. Entah kekuatan dari planet mana Sehun bisa sekuat ini.

"Aww.. Gege.." rintih Luhan

Kedua orang yang sedang asik adu jotos pun berhenti serta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan kaget, tangannya berdarah.

"Lu" Kris beranjak dari duduknya kari tersungkal atas jotosan Sehun menuju adik-nya yang sedang merintih kesakitan

"Lu Han!" ucap Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan dan berlari menuju Luhan

"Gege sakit.. awwh..hikss" dan menangis

"Tenanglah sayang," ucap Kris sambil memeriksa sikut Luhan

"Lu gwenchana? Maafkan ak—"

"PERGILAH! JAUH-JAUH DARI LUHAN SEHUN! KAU TELAH MELUKAINYA LAGI, SETELAH INI APA?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA? HAH? PERGI KAU BRENGSEK!" Ucap Kris emosi dan menarik krah kemeja Sehun sampai Sehun meringis kesakitan "BAJINGAN KAU OH SEHUN! TAKKAN KUBIARKAN LUHAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANMU BRENGSEK!" umpat Kris lebih dalam lagi dan membawa Sehun keluar **UKS**

"Kris, sudahlah. Lepaskan Sehun, kita bantu Luhan saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kris pada kerah Sehun

"Lu, gwenchana? Uljima Lu, berdiri ne? ita keranjang, aku akan mengobatimu" ucap Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan ke arah ranjang **UKS**.

"Tapi, eonni. Gege,"

"Sudahlah" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan dan member isyarat Chanyeol agar membawa kedua orang itu pergi ataupun kemana saja yang terpenting jangan di dalam **UKS** yang entah sejak kapan ruangan yang biasanya tempat menolong nyawa orang sekarang malah menjadi ruangan adu jotos seperti ring tinju saja, dan Chanyeol mengerti menggiring kedua orang itu seperti menggiring kambing ternak.

"Kris tenanglah, lepaskan Sehun. Sehun akan mati" lerai Chanyeol lagi

"BIARKAN SAJA DIA MATI! AGAR DIA TAHU RASANYA ORANG MATI! RASANYA TERSIKSA!"

Sehun geram, ia cukup diam dari tadi tapi kenapa orang-orang selalu menyulut emosi-nya akan masa lalu-nya. Chanyeol yang menyadari ada aura gelap akan datang lagi segera mendorong Sehun untuk beranjak dari situ, dari tempat mencekam dan membawanya sejauh-jauhnya dari Kris.

"Tunggu Chan"

Chanyeol berhenti

"KAU OH SEHUN, JANGAN DEKATI LUHAN LAGI. AKU TAK KAN MEMBIARKAN LUHAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANMU LAGI! APALAGI SAMPAI MELIHAT WAJAH BRENGSEK MU! KUUCAPKAN SEKALI LAGI! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT LUHAN! JIKA MASIH! MATI KAU OH SEHUN!" Ucap Kris geram memancarkan wajah marah sekali. Sudah cukup adik-nya terluka di tempat ia akan menimba ilmu, ia tidak ingin Luhan-nya terluka dan tersakiti. Jika itu masih saja terulang dan pelakunya masih sama. Kris tak segan-segan membunuhnya!

"Mengancam?" tawa ejek Sehun

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Sehun memang!

"MENGANCAM PUN TAK AKAN MEMPAN JIKA ANCAMAN ITU UNTUK SEORANG PEMBUNUH! SEPERTI KAU OH SEHUN!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" mendorong krah Kriss lagi dan member pukulan kewajah Kriss lagi. Wajah yang sudah penuh dengan darah. "TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK! JIKA KAU MAIH MENGUNGKITNYA AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Sehun

"Sudahlah..sudahlah," ucap Chanyeol mendorong Sehun menjauh dari Kriss. Kriss benar-benar geram, marah ia meludah darah. Lalu berlari menuju dalam **UKS** lagi.

 **UKS**

"Lu? Gwenchana? Ne?" ucap Kris menghampiri sang adik

"Gege.. hikss..hikss"

"Aiss cengengnya kau ini, Ssst diamlah. Gege disini?" ucap Kris lalu memeluk Luhan

Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan ini agak bingung, Luhan memanggil Kris 'Gege'. Jika dalam bahasa china gege itu panggilan untuk kakak. Jadi? Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat O_O

"Jadi Luhan adikmu Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Kris menoleh "Iya, Luhan adikku. Jangan katakana pada semua orang" ucap Kris sambil mengelus-elus surai coklat Luhan

"Eh? Wae?"

"Tidak apa. Cukup diam" ucap Kris

"Baiklah"

"Gege, wajahmu berdarah sangat banyak. Aku akan mengobati gege," ucap Luhan akan turun dari ranjang.

"Tidak usah, biarkan begini." Ucap Kris memeluk Luhan lagi.

"Tapi ge—"

"Biarkan" ucap Kris lagi.

Kyungsoo yang disana terkejut, sudah hamper 2 tahun ia kenal Kris dan ia tak tahu jika Kris mempunyai adik. Apakah Zitao juga tak tahu? Aishh. Kenapa pula Kris menyuruhnya diam?

"Kyungsoo, pergilah. Aku akan disini menjaganya dan ingat jangan bilang siapapun akan kejadian hari ini" ucap Kris

"Ah.. ba—baiklah Kris. Aku keluar dulu, Lu. Eonni pergi ne? lekas sembuh manis" ucap Kyungsoo mengelus surai Luhan

"Ne eonni terimakasih"

"Hem.. aku pergi.." Kyungsoo berlari kecil meninggalkan **UKS**

"Tidurlah adikku. Gege disini sayang"

"Hm.."

 **NEXT DAY**

"Jika masih sakit tak usah berangkat saja" ucap Kris sambil menyiapkan sarapan

"Seharusnya gege yang harusnya tidak berangkat. Lihatlah, wajah gege sangatlah tidak elit. Bagaimana Zitao eonni sangat mencintai gege jika wajah gege seperti itu" ucap Luhan duduk manis di meja makan

"Bahkan ia pernah melihat lebih parah dari ini.." Kris sambil mengaduk kuah kimchi

"Aish gege, hmm ge bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Biasanya langsung saja.."

"Ehm.. Se—hun oppa. Kenapa dia seperti itu ge? Tadi malam ia sangat baik sekali padaku, meskipun kata-kata kasarnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari mulutnya. Apakah ehm..mm.. Sehun oppa—"

"Kenapa kau membahasnya? Dia jahat, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Kenapa ge? Dia sangat baik, tadi malam dia—"

"Sudahlah, makan sarapanmu kita berangkat"

"Ish baiklah" gerutu Luhan

 **SEOUL UNIVERSITY**

"Jangan bertingkah, bersma Baekhyun dan Lay terus. Ke kantin juga bersama mereka, ke Toilet minta ditemani salah satunya dan—"

"Aishh iya iya Luhan tahu. Sudah Luhan turun, bahaya jika ada yang tahu aku turun dari mobil gege" ucap Luhan membuka knop mobil dan keluar

"Lu.. hubungi Baekhyun! Jangan cari kelas sendirian!" teriak Kris dari dalam mobil

Tapi, Luhan tidak berbalik ia malah menggerutu kesal

"Aku itu sudah besar, tak sepantasnya aku dimanja terus. Aishh gege! Membuatku tak nyaman saja—awhh" ucap Luhan yang mana pantatnya sudah duduk di tanah "Aish jika jalan pakailah mata—" terpaku

"Pakai apa? Kau itu pakai matamu, jalan ini bukan jalan satu-satunya untukmu bukan. Dasar manja sekali"

"Tapi kan kau yang—"

"Yang apa? Kau itu, mata itu dipakai untuk melihat jalan. Bukan untuk pajangan. Dirimu itu anak SD atau apa?" ucap seseorang itu lagi

"Aishh, kau ini berhentilah memotong perkataanku! Dasar sunbae tidak tahu diri—eh" ucap Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya

"Apa kau bi—ehh ehh Sehun"

Seseorang yang memanggil Sehun itu didorong oleh sang nama agar menjauh dari Luhan

"Awas saja kau hoobae kurang ajar, jika tidak ada Sehun mati kauuuu" teriak Chen dari kejauhan yang sudah dirangkul bahu-nya oleh Sehun

"Aishh aku tak takut asal kau tahu sunbae. Menyebalkan! Sudah menabrak tidak membantu, sunbae apa itu." Ucap Luhan kesal sambil membereskan buku-buku yang keluar dari tas-nya "Awas saja kau Sunbae!" ancam Luhan lagi "Eh" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat ada seseorang membantu-nya merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

"Apa kau tidak apa Luhan?" Tanya seseorang itu masih menata buku Luhan

"Ah? A-ah tidak apa Sunbae, hanya ngilu di siku saja." Ucap Luhan bingung ia tidak mengenal pria itu tapi kenapa pria itu mengenalnya. Disini ia hanya kenal para seniornya yang menyebalkan, gege-nya, Baekhyun dan Lay. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat pria di depannya ini saat **MOS** kemarin. Dia siapa?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Luhan?" ucap namja itu yang mash saja matanay tertuju pada buku Luhan

"Sunbae siapa?"

"Aku?" akhirnya memandang Luhan, "Aku teman kakakmu, kenalkan aku Kim Jongin panggil saja aku Kai oppa, jangan sunbae. Formal sekali" ucap seseorang itu ternyata Kai lalu tertawa kecil

"Ah, sun—eh oppa tahu aku adik dari Kris-ge?"

"Iya, aku teman sekelasnya adik kecil" ucap Kai mencubit kecil hidung bangir Luhan

"Awhh sakit oppaa" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengelus-elus hidungnya

Kai tersenyum, "Sudahlah ini" memberikan buku Luhan. "Kau dikelas Arsitektur bukan? Ayo aku antar"

"Apa tidak merepotkan oppa?" Tanya Luhan malu

"Tentu tidak, ayo" ucap Kai merengkuh bahu kecil Luhan dan Luhan merona dibuatnya

Dari kejauhan

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu Kai?" ucap Seseorang lesu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah ini sudah sampai, masuklah" ucap Kai mengusak-usak rambut Luhan

"Aih Oppa, rusak! Aku sudah menata rambutku sangat lama sekali." Luhan kesal

Kai tersenyum lagi "Masuklah, nanti ke kantin bersama ya? Aku akan jemput. Belajar yang rajin Luhannie" ucap Kai mencondongkan wajahnya dan pergi

Luhan memegang pipi gembulnya yang saat ini sedang berwarna merah muda "Astaga, apa ini benar-benar merah? Aish aku malu sekali" monolog Luhan

"Heii.. kenapa di depan kelas saja hm? Tak mau masuk?" ucap Jungkook baru datang.

"Eh? Ayoooo" ucap Luhan ceria masuk kelas menarik lengan Jungkook

Dari kejauhan

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia? Xi Luhan"

"Bisakah aku memilikinya"

"Mimpi saja, langkahi dulu mayat kakaknya, kakaknya ganas!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREAK TIME**

"Lu, ayo ke perpustakaan tadi Jung songsaenim menyuruh kita mencari bahan informasi bukan." Ucap Baekhyun

"Kau saja bagaimana Baekk? Aku disini saja ne ne?" ucap Luhan merayu

"Tidak mau, kita kan satu kelompok. Kenapa hanya aku saja yang mencarinya?" Bekhyun kesal

"Ah dengan Lay.. ne ne?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Ini kan jam istirahat, ayolah Lu. Jika aku mengajak Lay, dia pasti hanya akan duduk dan tidak membantu. Aish kau iin—"

"Luhaan" panggil seseorang dari pintu

"Ah oppa, Kai oppa" jawab Luhan girang

"Ayo ke kantin"

"Ah jadi ini kau tidak mau menemaniku? Dasar centil" bisik Baekhyun

"Aish, berisik. Ke perpustakaan sendiri ya? Akan ku beliksn Bubble tea paling enak. Daah Baekki sayang.." ucap Luhan berlari menuju pintu dan keluar menuju kantin

"Aish dasar! Layyyyyyyy" teriak Baekhyun "Layyyyyy"

"Aih Baekk, kenapa berisik sekali aku tidak tuli kau tahu. Ada apa?" Tanya Lay kesal lalu menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Antar aku ke kelas ne?" rayu Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyo nya

"Baiklah, tapi belikan aku Kopi panas. Bagaimana?"

"Diperpus kan tidak boleh makan atau minum Lay" ucap Baekhyun jengah

"Benarkah? Aku kira boleh. Aish bagaimana ini, aku belum minum kopi tadi pagi.. bagaimana Baekk

GUBRAKKK!

 **KANTIN**

"Makan apa Lu?" Tanya Kai tapi yang ditanya malah diam memperhatikan wajah si penanya

"Luhan" Panggil Kai menempuk bahu Luhan

"Ehh hehe iya oppa ada apa?" cengiran Luhan

Kai tersenyum "Kau melamun ya? Kau makan apa Luhan?"

"Hehe, aku Bubble tea boleh?"

"Boleh, tunggu disini ya? Akan ku pesankan.." ucap Kai menjauh menuju tempat pemesanan makanan

"Aigoo meskipun kulitnya tan, tapi kenapa dia sangat tampan dan seksi sekali.. uuuuhh" monolog Luhan menatap punggung Kai

"Baru sadar yaa?" ucap seseorang langsung duduk dismaping Luhan

"Eh Eonniiii" Luhan berhamburan ke pelukan 'Eonni'

"Aih anak kecil, lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!"

"Tao eonni aku rindu padamu, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke apartemen baruku?" ucap Luhan memberengut

"Aku sibuk bocah! Banyak tugas kampus, kau naksir Kai ya? Iyakan? Iya?" goda Tao

Luhan memerah lagi. Astagaa!

"Ti—tidak kok," sangkal Luhan

"Alasan! Tadi kenapa bilang kalo Kai tan tapi tampan dan Seksi? Telingaku sangat tajam asal kau tahu. Ahh apa aku bilang saja pada Kris? Kris kan teman sekelas dengan Kai. Bagaimana Lu?" goda Tao menaik turunkan alisnya

"Eonni aku tidak suka dengan Kai Oppa"

"Kai Oppa? Oppa? Kenapa panggilanmu padanya terlihat kalian sudah sangat akrab sekali? Uhuk uhuk ada apa ini?"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kai datang membawa dua buah minuman

"Sedang membicarakan lelaki tampan berkulit tan" ejek Tao melirik arah Luhan yang sedang malu,

"Siapa? Disini hanya aku yang berkulit tan dan Seksi.."

"Percaya diri sekali.." ucap Tao

"Halo sayang," ucap Kris datang mencium pipi Tao

"Aish Kris selalu saja. Maluu! Ada Luhan!"

"Hah? Luhan?" melirik samping Tao "Wah adik kecilku, sayangku" mencium pipi Luhan

Kai hanya tersenyum

"Ge, maluu Luhan maluuuuuu" teriak kecil Luhan

"Aahahah, iya iya maaf. Kesini bersama siapa?" ucap Kris duduk samping Kai

"Bersama temanmu sayang.."

"Temanku siapa? Siapa yang berani membawa princessku kemari?"

"Sebelahmu" ucap Tao

Kris menoleh ke sebelah kanan nya dan

"Bersama Kai? Kau mengajak Luhan Kai?"

"Iya, kenapa? Tidak bolehkah?" ucap Kai santai

"tentu boleh Kai, kau teman terbaikku" rangkul Kris "Dekati dia" bisik Kris

"Kenapa kau memerintahku?" ucap Kai santai

"Karena Kris ingin mendapat ipar yang berkulit eksotis sepertimu Kai hahah"

Luhan yang mendengarnyapun benar-benar malu ia hanya mnunduk sedari tadi. Pipinya sangat panas, merah sekali.

"Hei, minumlah minumanmu Lu, kenapa kau diamkan? Es-nya cair" goda Kris "Jangan menutupi rona merahmu" godanya lagi.

"Berhenti ge, Luhan maluuuu" merunduk teriak

"Hahaha" teriak ke-3 nya.

Dari kejauhan

"Siapa dia?"

"Kris?"

"Iya siapa dia?"

"Mana kutahu?" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memakan tteobokki

"Kenapa ia sangat dekat dengan Xi Luhan?"

"Mana kutahu—YAAA!"

"Kau juga aku bertanya jangan makan terus, bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

"Tunangan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya?"

"Bukannya ia juga hoobae baru kita? Ada di departemen mana dia?"

"Apa peduliku.." ucap Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya

"Dasar calon suami tidak berguna" sahut Sehun

"Biarkan saja, dia selalu cemburu pada gadis-gadis yang nemempeliku. Apalagi sekarang ia satu kampus denganku, kau tahu fansku banyak, pasti ia akan menjadi sangat pecemburu sekarang" ucap Chanyeol kesal melemparkan sendok makannya

"Dia itu masih labil, pahami saja" sahut Sehun menyerutup Bubble Teanya yang matanya di luput dari memandang wajah cantik si rusa China yang seang tertawa bersama ke-3 angkatannya.

"Tapi—"

"Sehunnnn, wajahmu kenapa?" ucap Irene tiba-tiba datang membolak balikan wajah Sehun yang memar "Apakah ini sakit?" memencet memar Sehun

"YAA! Sakit bodoh! Lepaskan!" ucap Sehun

Semua penghuni kantin melihat kearahnya tak terkecuali ke-4 orang itu.

"Maaf Sehun, aku terlalu khawatir. Kata Seulgi tadi wajahmu memar, aku jadi sangat khawatir, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ucap Irene khawatir

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergilah!" ucap Sehun kesal

"Hei hei.. sudahlah jangan keras-keras lihatlah semua anak-anak melihatmu." Ucap Chanyeol

"Aku tidak perduli, aku ingin melihat tunanganku. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan memar ini. Bagaimana bisa Sehunnnn" rengek Irene

Sehun dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata jengah. Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari kedua sahabat Sehun sejak kecil. Ia sangat tahu sifat sang sahabat kulit putihnya ini. Apalagi mengenai masalah perjodohan Sehun dan Irene, ia sangat tahu jika Sehun tidak pernah menyukai Irene. Mereka berdua dijodohkan karena masalah bisnis. Biasalah Korea. Sehun sudah sangat menolak perjodohan ini, tapi apa daya. Tanda tangan sudah di terima, surat-surat sudah distempel, perjodohan sudah disetujui. Agar menguntungakan kedua belah pihak. Sehun hanya korban pemaksaan dari orangtuanya agar menyetujui perjodohan bodoh ini tanpa cinta. Karena sejak satu tahun lalu, Sehun menutup diri dari kata 'WANITA' orangtua Sehun takut jika anak-nya mempunyai kelainan seksual atau biasa dsebut 'GAY' jadi saat orangtua Irene mengusulkan perjodohan ini orangtua Sehun sangat setuju.

"Sudahlah Irene, pergi saja sana! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu" ucap Sehun tetap focus pada bubble-bubble nya.

BINGGO!

"Baiklah, aku akan mnelfon eomma-mu karena kau sudah mendapatkan memar ini. Agar ia menanyakan padamu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan memar yang sangat banyak ini.." ucap Irene mengambil ponsel dari saku-nya

"Aish, cukup!" ucap Sehun menarik tangan Irene pergi dari kantin.

Asal kalian tahu sejak satu tahun lalu, Sehun pindah ke apartemen ia tidak mau tinggal bersama orangtua-nya karena ia ingin mandiri dan tidak manja dan ia benci saat-saat seperti ini jika Irene merengek dan Sehun tidak perduli. Irene akan menelfon eomma-nya dan mengadu, berakhirlah telinga Sehun panas oleh amarah sang eomma-nya.

"Kekanakan sekali, kasihan sekali kau teman.." ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang punggung Sehun dan tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Kai sahabatnya—atau mantan sahabatnya—yang juga sedang melihat Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kekanakan sekali, aku malu pernah berpacaran dengan Irene semasa SMA.—eh" Kris mmbekap mulutnya

"Gege pernah berpacaran dengan wanita itu?" Tanya Luhan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan

"Iya Lu, gege-mu pernah menjadi kekasih wanita centil itu asal kau tahu. Lalu dia datang padaku, menangis tersedu-seduh saat Irene memutuskan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Aih tak punya malu sekali" ucap Tao kesal

"Baby zizi, itu kan masalalu sayang. Sekarang kamu masa depankkuu" ucap Kris menggoda

"Bullshit!"

"Kalian ini, kekanakan sekali. Sudah hamper 5 tahun berpacaran tapi tetap saja suka berfikir kekanakan" ucap Kai

"Apa? Kau bilang aku kekanakan Kai?" ucap Tao berdiri

"Sayang tenanglah.." Kris menenangkan ia sangat tahu jika wanita-nya ini sangat pintar sekali wushu jadi..

"Iya, kau kan memang kekanakan" ucap Kai santai

"Dasar hitam!" ucap Tao kesal

"Dasar mata burung hantu!"

"Memang aku Kyungsoo apa! Aku cantik!"

"Dasar panda!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Aish cukup-cukup ini kenapa malah ribut? Oppa Eonni lihatlah semua orang melihat kita sekarang" ucap Luhan sangat malu.

"Tidak apa, terpenting mereka tidak melihat keindahanmu Lu" ucap Kai lembut

Luhan merona lagi, astaga. Lama kelamaan Luhan menjadi Rusa panggang. Jikalau pipinya merah merona terus.

"Perayu ulung!" ucap Tao dan Kris bersamaan

"Biarkan aku saja yang melihat keindahanmu Lu.." ucap Kai tak lepas menatap Luhan yang sedang tersipu

"Ehm.. aku akan ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk, permisi Kai Oppa, Tao Eonni." Ucap Luhan berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja kantin

"Lihatlah dia tersipu.. aaa kyeoptaa!" ucap Tao gemas

"Seperti gege-nya" percaya diri Kris

"Percaya diri sekali" ucap Kai

"Kekasihku memang tampan.. uu" ucap Tao

"Aish" Kai memutar bola mata jengah

 **OTHER PLACE**

"Aish Kai oppa suka sekali menggoda ku eoh, apa ia tak lihat aku sangat maluu..—aaawhwh!"

"Aish kau ini puny—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih^^**

 **Previews juseyokk!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cerita Alhamdulillah dari imajinasi sendiri, tanpa campur aduk orang lain. Tidak sesuai EYD/PASARAN/GS NO YAOI/TYPOS BANYAK./MAKIN ABSURD/CERITA GAJELAS**

.

.

.

.

.

Anggap tulisan dengan huruf balok/ **bold** /itu kata-kata pada kisah masalalu ya.

.

.

.

"Aish kau ini puny—YAA! Kau lagi anak kecil! Kau ini badan kecil penglihatanpun buruk. Kau ini sebenarnya jalan melihat pakai apa Hah!?" siapa?

"Aihhh sunbae lagi. Apa tidak bosan menabrak cewek secantik aku? Apa tidak bosan sunbae? Aku memang kecil tapi aku mempunyai pantat yang padat dan sintal jadi jika aku terus-terusan kau tabrak dan terjatuh dengan posisi duduk pastinya pantatku lama-lama akan kempes dan daya tarikku untuk para lelaki berkurang! Sunbae benar-benar" ucap Luhan berdiri sambil membersihan debu-debu yang ada diroknya

"Memang ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu bocah crewet?! Kau ini sudah kecil crewet pula! Tak ka nada yang mau denganmu boncel!" ucap Chen. Ya Kim Jongdae—sunbae Luhan yang super menyebalkan—sama seperti tadi pagi menabrak tapi tidak minta maaf.

"Apa sunbae bilang? Boncel! Aku buka boncel! Aku kecil saja! Aku kecil! Lihat saja jika umurku sudah 20tahun aku pasti akan mengalahkan tinggimu muka kotakk—" membekap mulutnya. Astaga! Apa yang kau katakan Luhan.

"Muka kotak kau bilang? Mukaku tidak kotak! Ini hanya bentuknya saja asal kau tahu! Berani-berani nya kau—"

"Chenniieeeeeeee" panggil seorang yeoja dari kejauhan

"Minnie? Tunggu pembalasanku bocah kecil! Kau diselamatkan oleh Minseok kekasihku jika tidak sudah ku beri perhitungan kau menabrak orang paling ganteng se kampus. Awas saja kau! Iya minnieee I'am commingggggggg" teriak Chen sambil berlari menuju yeoja yang bernamakan Kim Minseok.

"Aish, dasar lebay! Kata-katanya saja sok berani jika sudah kedapatan kekasihnya sok-sok manis, apa dia piker dia Embil apa. Iishh ini menyebalkannnnn—ehh? teriaknya berhenti saat namja datar berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Berisik sekali" ucapnya

"Aku tidak berisik Oppaaa" mempoutkan bibirnya

"Dasar anak kecil" mengusak-usak rambut Luhan lalu pergi dengan tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celama jins'nya

"Aish, kenapa semua orang mengataiku anak kecil? Bulan April besok aku sudah berumur 20th asal kalian tahuuuu… arghhhhh!" teriak Luhan kesal saat Sehun dan Chen mengatainya anak kecil. Sehun yang berjalan membelakangi Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sifat manja-nya.

"Aihh sunbae-sunbae menyebalkan! Baekkii dimana kauuuu aku seballll!" menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal menuju kelas-nya dan bubble teanya dibiarkan berserakan dilantai koridor tanpa dibersihkan. Asal kalian tahu, tuan putrid tidak mungkin berinisiatif membersihkan sesuatu noda meskipun itu ada di depan mata nya.

 **ARSITECTUR CLASS ROOM**

"Lay, tolong carikan cara menggambar garis bidang di buku itu. Ini susah sekali.." ucap gadis mungil sedang mencoba menggambar sebuah bangunan.

"Iya Baekk susah sekali, aku tidak bisa berfikir jika aku belum minum Kopii. Bagaimana Baekk?"

"Kopi lagi? Astaga Lay kau sudah meminumnya tadi seusai kita meminjam buku di perpustakaan tadi. Kau lupa? Kau habis 2 cup botol besar, astaga! Aku bisa gila karna ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Benarkah aku sudah meminum kopi? Tapi kenapa aku susah sekali mencerna tulisan ini Baekk? Aku tidak bisa berfikir.." ucap Lay sambil membolak-balikan buku tebal ' **Macam-macam garis bidang dalam bangunan'**

"Karen kau lamban sekali Lay" ucap Baekhyun menutup mata

"Benarkah? Mengapa bisa aku lamban? Padahal kan aku sudah meminum kopiikuu.."

"ASTAGA! BUNUH BAEKKI TUHA—"

"Baekiiiiiiii" teriak Luhan baru datang masuk ke kelas sontak semua penghuni kelas melihat kearahnya merasa terganggu.

"Baekki aku sebal-sebal pokoknya aku sebal! Arghhhh!" ucap Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakina lagi ke lantai. Bisa-bisa roboh karena hentakkan Luhan sangat kuat

"Aish brisik sekali! Sebal kenapa lagi?" ucap Baekhyun jengah oleh sikap kedua temannya. Ia masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menutup matanya

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Lay ganti

"Apa pantatku kempes? Lihatlah Baekkiiiii" ucap Luhan sambil memperlihatkan pantatnya yang sintal pas didepan wajah Baekhyun

"ASTAGA!" langsung pindah posisi "Ini wajah Lu! Bukan wajan! Jadi jangan mendekatkan pantatmu wajahku secara dekat! Memangnya ada apa? Jangan berteriak kau mengganggu anak-anak dikelas!" lanjut Baekhyun

"Aku sudah jatuh 2kali baekk, aku rasa pantat semokku ini akan kempes dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana aku bisa memikat hati para namja tampan? Uh aku sebal pada Kim Jongdae bermuka kotak itu bisa-bisanya di bersalah tapi tidak minta maaf padaku aku kann—"

"STOP SHUT UP! Aigoo kau berisik sekali Lu, kau juga yang salah, kau jalan tidak lihat depan kau juga yang salah."

"Astaga, kenapa kau juga sama menyalahkan ku Baekk? Kau sebenarnya teman siapa sih?" ucap Luhan kesal

"Aih kekanakan sekali kau ini. Minta maaf dulu saja bagaimana? Dia itu sunbae kita Luhan jadi setidaknya Sopan lah sedikit.."

"Untuk apa sopan kepadanya—aish Baekki kau tidak mendengarkuuuu" rengek Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun tidak focus padanya malah melihat kearah Jendela, Luhan pun ikut melihat arah jendela melihat apa yang dilihat Baekhyun sehingga temannya ini mengacuhkannya.

'Chanyeol sunbae? Kenapa Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu? Apa jangan-jangan Baekki suka dengan Chanyeol sunbae, aishh tidak jujur sekali.' Batin Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Aku sudah bilang padamu Sehun, dia suka padamu.."**

" **Tapi aku tidak perduli Kai, benar-benaar tidak perduli. Dia itu sangat manja kau tahu"**

" **Setidaknya respon dia, kasihan sekali dia di depan ruang ospek sedari tadi. Ini sudah malam"**

" **Biarkan saja. Agar dia tahu diri!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MUSIC ROOM**

"Akhirnya aku bisa memperdalam kekuatanku dalam musikk. Ahh Baekki aku senang" sorak Luhan girang

"Lebay sekali. Kau belum tahu pembimbing kita dalam extra music ini ya?"

"Tidak, memang siapa?"

"Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok sunbae" ucap Baekhyun dengan dibuatnya nada horror di dekat telinga Luhan

"APAAA!"

"Aish, jangan berteriak begitu telingaku sakit" ucap Baekhyun menguspa-usap telinga mungilnya

"Benarkah mereka? Ayo Baekk pulang aku tidak jad—"

"Siang semuanyaaaa… maaf ya kami terlambat. Hehe" ucap Yeoja gembul baru memasuki ruangan diikuti Namja kotak dibelakangnya.

"Terlambat sayang.." ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang Luhan memasang wajah takut, lesu dan mata membulat sempurna.

"Haii semua, maaf saya juga terlambat. Hehe" kata yeoja mungil bermata doe juga baru datang.

'Neeeee'

"Ahh ada eonni Kyungsoo jugaaaaa" ucap Happy Luhan

"Bersyukurlah ada sekutumu" bisik Baekhyun

"Memangnya kau sekutu siapa?"

"Aku bersekutu dengan suara merdu nan melengking" bisik Baekhyun lagi lalu meninggalkan Luhan

"Ya ya ya Baekk kau mau kemana?"

"Woahh kau ikut eskul ini anak kecil?" ucap namja kotak di belakang Luhan

Luhan yang mendengarnya dan tahu ini suara siapa ia hanya memejamkan mata sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas berat

"Iya memangnya kenapa Sunbae kotak?" ejek Luhan

"Aish masih saja! Awas saja kau bocah, ini wilayahku. Jika kau macam-macam habis suaramu!" ucap Chen diakhiri tawa mengejek lalu pergi.

ASTAGA AKU BISA BERSEKOLAH DISINI TUHAN, BERTEMU DENGAN MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK ANEH YANG BERASAL DARI LUAR ANGKASA! BENAR-BENAR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LUHAN APARTEMEN**

"Ahhhh capeknyaaaaa" ucap Luhan menghempaskan tubuh kecinya disofa empuk apartemennya

"Sudah pulang?"

"Astaga, gege kau mengagetkankuuuuuuu"

"Kau yang tidak memperhatikkan sekitar aku disini sedari tadi menunggumu." Ucap Kris sambil memotong buah Apel

"Gege aku tidak lihaatttttt! Menyebalkan sekali orang-orang hari inii"

"Orang-orang? Siapa saja? Ada yang mengganggu mu? Maafkan gege tidak bisa menghampirimu, dosen gege member tugas padaku. Banyak sekali,"

"Alasan, bilang saja kau berduan terus dengan Tao eonni, aku bilang pada Mama baba saat pulang ke Korea nanti, 2 hari lagi Mama Baba akan datang ke Seoul,"

"Benarkah? Mengapa mereka tidak bilang pada gege?" ucap Kris berdiri dari duduknya

"Entah, sudahlah aku ingin istirahat! Mandi! Pulanglah gee" ucap Luhan beranjak berdiri dari sofanya dan menuju kamarnya tanpa memerdulikan gerutuan Kris

"Ya ya ya Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Sunbae, aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu"**

" **Kau itu anak seorang wanita simpanan! Aku benci dengan sebutan itu untuk ibumu. Apalagi sebutan itu untuk wanita simpanan ayahku yang telah membuat ibukku sakit parah seperti sekarang ini. pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga Jung Serine!"**

" **Sunbae, aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak perduli pada ibukku, maafkan ibukku sunbae" tangis gadis itu**

" **Aku awalnya juga mencintaimu bodoh! Tapi, apa balasan ibumu? Ibumu membuat ayahku berkhianat dari ibukku, ibukku adalah wanita kuat dan tegar. Sejak ada ibumu, ibukku seolah tidak ada gairah hidup! Meskipun ibukku sudah memaafkan ayahku tapi aku yakin ibukku mash sangat terluka asal kau tahu!" bentak sang namja**

" **Ibukku juga sudah menyesalinya sunbae, hikss.. maafkan dia dan biarkan kita bersama"**

" **Cih. Peduli apa kudengan anak seorang pelacur! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi mulai detik ini. Pergilah! Jauh jauh dariku"**

 **BLAM!**

" **Sun—sunbaee..hiksss..hikkkss.. maafkan ibukku sunbaeee..hiksss sungguh aku mencintaimu" teriak sang yeoja dari luar apartemen sang namja**

" **Sehun, kasihanilah dia. Dia sudah berdiri sejak tadi pagi sampai malam kau datang, dia pasti sangat lelah" ucap namja lainnya dibelakang sehun, namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar.**

" **Sunbaee maafkan akuuu..hiksss..hiksss..sunbaeeee" teriaknya lagi dari luar**

" **Aku mencintainya Chan, tapi aku tidak bisa menghianati ibukku. Sudah cukup ayahku saja yang berkhianat, tidak denganku." Ucap nya lesu**

 **HENING**

 **Keadaan luar sepertinya tak ada kata-kata lagi, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah menyerah dan pergi.**

 **Laki-laki tan yang sedari tadi ada didalam aprtemen Sehun hanya diam memperhatikkan cuaca malam ini. Mendung, petir ada dimana-mana, angin berhembus cepat. Tanpa disadari laki-laki itu mengkhawatirkan yeoja yang sedari tadi berteriak didepan apartemen nya.**

" **Sehun keluarlah, malam ini akan ada badai besar. Tidak baik jika Serine berada diluar sendirian," ucap lelaki tan itu**

" **Dia sudah diam, dia pasti sudah pulang"**

" **Setidaknya lihatlah—"**

 **CKITT!**

 **BRUK!**

 **BRAK!**

"Hahhh..haahhh astaga mimpi buruk lagi, hahhh haahh haahh kapan aku punya tidur nyenyakk!" ucap namja yang baru saja bangun dengan nafas tersegal-segal lalu beranjak dari ranjang mengambil minuman. "Sebaiknya aku mandi, sudah jam 8 juga" lanjutnya menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk merahnya

Berakhirlah Sehun dibawah shower yang mengeluarkan air. Ia jadi teringat mimpinya, baru kali ini ia mimpi dengan kenangan buruknya bersama wanita itu. Biasanya ia meman mimpi buruk, tapi dengan kenangan manis bersama wanita itu dan berakhir juga dengan nafas ter-engah engah tapi bukan karena takut. Melainkan wajah wanita itu terlalu dekat dimimpinya.

" **ibu? Ada apa ibu? Mengapa ibu menangis?" Tanya sang anak baru saja pulang dari tugas-tugas perkuliahannya dan menemukkan sang ibu tergeletak di bawah anak tangga dengan bersimbah airmata**

" **Ayahmu Sehun, ayahmu.. hiksss"**

" **Ada apa dengan ayah? Apa ayah kenapa-napa? Apa yang terjadi ibu?"**

" **Ayahmu berslingkuh dan wanita itu hamil Sehun.. hiksss..hiksss"**

" **Apa? Ay—ayah tidak mungkin seperti itu ibu? Mungkin ibu salah paham" Sehun tidak mempercayainya karena yang ia tahu ayahnya sangat Bijaksana, tegas dan jujur. Tidak mungkin ayahnya berselingkuh dan menghasilkan anak dengan kelalaiannya.**

" **Ibu benar Sehun, pelacur itu tadi datang kemari. Membawa buktinya Sehun..hiksss..hiksss"**

" **Ibuuu" Sehun memeluk tubuh lemas ibunya**

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Bunyi bel apartemennya membuat ia sadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera memakai handuknya dan menuju pintu apartemennya.

'CKLEK'

"Aish, aku pasti baru bangun kan tuan muda Sehun? Dasar pemalas! Jangan sesuka hatimu, meskipun ayahmu pemilik Kampus!" ucap namja bertelinga lebar masuk dan melemparkan tas pundaknya ke sofa empuk Sehun

"Apa perduliku" ucapnya Sehun mengikuti arah jalan Chanyeol—sahabatnya—

"Cepat ganti baju! Jam 9 nanti kita ada sosialisasi untuk para adik kelas baru kita" ucap Chanyeol menuangkan air minum dan meneguknya

"Apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya kau pernah mendengarkan dosen?"

"Tidak sih, yasudah aku ganti baju dulu.." ucapnya menuju kamar

"Bergegaslah!"

Chanyeol sudah tahu, jika Sehun bangun lebih dari jam 7 pasti Sehun bermimpi buruk. Ia hafal akan itu, maka dari itu dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Chanyeol tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Sehun hanya saja Sehun ada di lantai 29 Chanyeol ada di lantai 5. Jauh bukan? Sebenarnya ia ingin dekat dengan aprtemen Chanyeol tapi si mantan sahabatnya—Kai—ada di lantai 5 juga tepat disebelah apartemen Chanyeol. Ya jadi, ia menjauh saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang.."

"Hah? Beraninya kau! Siapa dia! Siapa laki-laki itu katakana pada gege!"

"Berlebihan sekali. Cih!"

"Memang begitu ada—"

"Biarkan adikmu mengenal laki-laki kecuali gegenya Kriss" ucap Tao baru datang dan duduk samping Luhan

"Tapi, sayang kan Lu—"

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia memulai, kau hanya awasi Luhan dari kejauhan kan cukup" ucap Tao mengoleskan slai pada roti Kris

"Baiklah"

'Cih, takut hanya pada Tao eonni. Laki-laki macam apa dia!' batin Luhan lalu member dua jempol dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa kata mengatakan 'JJANG' dan Tao hanya mengedipakan mataya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf pendek yahh^^**

 **Reviews juseyokkk^^**

 **Udah fast update kan? hihi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

And

Other

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ya cerita ini makin absurd, dan baru lanjut.**

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

P.S : Anggap tulisan dengan huruf balok/ **bold** /itu kata-kata pada kisah masalalu ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Ada apa itu?"**

 **Saat dua laki-laki itu sedang berfikir, laki-laki dari arah dalam apartement berlarian keluar apartement. Berlari dengan sangat kencang. Sehun dan Chanyeol pun dibuat bingung oleh tingkah laku teman tan-nya**

" **Ada apa dengan Kai?"**

" **Entahlah, ayo kita lihat dibawah pasti ada sebuah kecelakaan."**

" **Jika iya pasti sangat parah," ucap laki-laki kulit pucat susu itu sambil beriringan dengan Chanyeol menuju Lift.**

" **Lah, mana Kai? Apa dia lewat tangga darurat? Apa sepanik itu?" ucap namja bertelinga lebar memencet tombol lift lt.1**

" **Mungkin ia benar-benar terburu-buru Chan" ucap Sehun santai**

"Yaa! Yaa! Sehun-ahh! Aissh anak ini melamun lagi!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memegang kendali pada stir

CKITTT!

Chanyeol me-rem mendadak laju mobil-nya.

Pasti Sehun akan…

"YA! APA KAU BUTA! MENGAPA ME-REM MENDADAK! YAK PARK YODA!" Bentak Sehun

Marah..

"Salah siapa dirimu melamun saja? Apa yang kaupikirkan Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol kesal

"BUKAN URUSANMU! GILA! AKU PERGI DENGAN BUS SAJA!" ucap Sehun dengan nafas kesal membuka pintu mobil dan menutup mobil dengan keras.

Sehun trauma dengan bunyi REM MENDADAK

"YA! YA! Sehun!" panggil Chnayeol teriak-teriak

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sehun sambil berjalan menuju arah halte "Mobil siapa? Yang naik siapa?!" langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis mungil sedang duduk di kursi halte sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Luhan?" gumam Sehun lalu mencepatkan laju jalannya tapi terhenti saat..

TIINN

TIINN

"Oppa?" lonjak Luhan

"Hi Lu? Menunggu bus? Mengapa tidak berangkat bersama Kris?"

"Kris ge sedang menemani Tao Eonni berkunjung ke makan Eonni, jadi aku naik bus Oppa.."

"Hmm, begitu. Kalau begitu, ikutlah bersamaku."

"A—paa tidak merepotkan Oppa?" tunduk Luhan

"Tentu saja tidak manis, kajja. Bisa telat kita," ucap Kai membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam.

"Baiklah" ucap Luhan sangat pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Kai, dan mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata membelah jalanan Seoul di musin gugur ini. Tanpa sadar namja berkulit pucat sedang menahan amarah yang membuncah dalam dada.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menganggu. Cih! Munafik!" ucap Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menapa kau tidak bersama Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo baru datang ke daerah anak-anak penting—RUANG OSPEK—

"Dia marah padaku," ucap santai Chanyeol

"Marah? Memang ada apa?" sahut Kim Jongda—Chen—dari kejauhan

"Biasa masalah sepele.. Trauma!"

Semua orang tahu kisah masalalu Sehun. Ya! Semua anggota OSPEK. Termasuk Kris,Tao,Kai.

"Apa dia masih mengalami ketakutan saat mendengar mobil di rem mendadak? Bukankah itu sudah lama Chan?" ucap Suho mata tetap terfokus pada kertas kertas pentingnya

"Itu memang sudah 1 tahun yang lalu Hyung, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkannya" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi seseorang

"Kau menghubungi Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Eh?" jawab Chanyeol terkejut "I—Iya Kyung, aku menelfon Sehun" ucap Chanyeol—bohong—sambil

nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah, hubungi dia terus Yeol. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ne—e"

Padahal Chanyeol tidak menghubungi Sehun, ia sedang menghubungi seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sedang mengacaukan pikirannya oleh sifat keposesifannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Kai Oppa.." ucap Luhan membungkuk sopan

Kai tersenyum

"Iya Little Deer"

"Little Deer? Rusa kecil? Yya Oppa!"

"Waeyo" jawab Kai sambil tertawa

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Aku Xi Luhan, aku bukan Rusa kecil Oppa" rengek Luhan

"Tapi, matamu berbinar bagaikan Rusa, Lu"

JJANG! Pipi Luhan memanas mendengar kata-kata chessy dari Kai. Ia jadi menundukkan kepalanya malu dan menyembunyikan warna merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Lu? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" khawatir Kai

"E-ehh? A—aniaa Oppa. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu Oppa. Baekki menungguku, sekali lagi terimakasih Oppa.." ucap Luhan lalu berlari kencang menuju gedung kampus.

"Manisnya" gumam Kai

"Kedua kalinya kau menggumam kata 'Manis' pada seorang gadis. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" ucap seseorang bernada datar berada di belakang Kai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Kai tahu orang ini, Kai hafal suara ini, Suara yang menghancurkan sebuah persahabatan. Kai menoleh kan wajahnya menjadi menghadap Sehun. Menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu menatap tajam Sehun begitu juga Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya sinis Kai.

"Bersainglah secara sehat" jawab Sehun santai lalu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kai.

Kai hanya menghela nafas kasar, ia jadi teringat kata-kata seorang dua sahabat—1 tahun lalu—

" **Manisnya"**

" **Kau menyukainya Kai?"**

" **Kurasa iya, dia sangat cantik Sehun"**

" **Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukainya?" Tanya balik seorang namja berkulit pucat seketika namja berkulit tan ini membalikan badannya.**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **Mana pernah aku membohongimu, aku hanya ingin jujur padamu. Tapi, ternyata dirimu juga menyukai Hobbae baru kita" ucapnya memajukan dagu mengarah pada seorang gadis cantik sedang berbincang-bincang ditengah kerumunan teman-temannya.**

" **Namanya Jung Serine ia ada di departemen Musik"**

" **Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah mencari informasi tentang dia?"**

" **Iya. Baiklah, kita akan bersaing dengan sehat"**

" **Setuju"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekkiiii" teriak yeoja mungil baru memasuk kelas. Yang tadinya Baekhyun memperhatikkan ponselnya sekarang menjadi terfokuskan pada rusa mungilnya ini.

"Aiisshh ada apa Lu? Mengapa berteriak?"

"Astaga..astaga.. apa pipiku masih memerah?" Tanya Luhan mondar-mandir di depan kelas. Untung belum semua siswa dikelas itu datang jadi masih terasa sepi.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa? Atau jangan jangan kau berurusa lagi dengan Chen Oppa?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggil sunbae menyebalkan dengann 'Oppa'

"Tunggu Baekk? Sejak kapan kau memanggil sunbae kotak dengan sebutan Oppa?" Tanya Luhan mash berdiri sambil mendecak pinggang.

"Sejak aku ikut kelas Musik" jawab Baekhyun santai

"Ya! Mengapa kau memanggilnya Oppa, tidak pantas sama sekali kau tahu?" ucap Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan sunbae kita, lagipula dia menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan Oppa, Lu"

"Cih! Sunbae kotak—" mulutnya berhenti saat tanpa sengaja melihat sunbae kulit putihnya melewati kelasnya yang terlihat pada jendela tanpa sadar ia menganga dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. "Sehun Oppaa" refleks ia memanggil sunbae—Sehun—yang dipanggilpun merasa dipanggil menghentikkan langkahnya dan melihat kanan kiri siapa yang telah memanggilnya dan

"Oppa" teriak Luhan tepat didepan wajah Sehun

"Ck! Ada apa?"

"Ck! Oppa galak sekali, hmm. Oppa aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena beberapa hari lalu telah menemaniku di UKS. Maaf jika telambat mengucapkan terimakasih dan aku juga minta maaf atas perlakukan Kris-ge" ucap Luhan lalu menunduk

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan berlalu pergi melalui Luhan. Luhan yang merasa Sehun pergi ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun sudah tidak ada di depannya, ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati punggung Sehun sedang menjauhinya.

"Ck! Sunbae menyebalkan! Mengapa semua sunbae disini menyebalkan Huh!"

"Apa termasuk juga aku?" Tanya seseorang berada dibelakang Luhan. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mengerutkan dahi. "Hello. Sunbae disini sedang bertanya pada hoobaenya yang sangat imut ini. Apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya lagi

"Sun—sunbae siapa?" Tanya Luhan masih mengerutkan dahi dan mata berkedip-kedip bingung—ketara sekali—

"Aku?" namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Han Bin. Panggil saja aku BI. Aku sunbaemu dari kelas **ARSITECTUR** " Ucap namja itu tiba-tiba membuat hatinya Luhan berdesir hebat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh entah apa dan sekali lagi tanpa sadar ada yang menatap mereka—LuhanBi—dari kejauhan dengan tatapan mematikkan.

"Jangan sentuh dia Hanbin!" gumam nya dengan rahang mengeras dan menggeram menandakan ia sedang menahan amarah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya? Ada hubungan apa pula ia dengan Hanbin sampai-sampai ia terlihat sangat marah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or end?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mau cuap-cuap sedikit chingu**

 **Udah update. Maaf telat dan pendek dan moment HUNHAN kurang/malah ga ada/ maaf sekali lagi. Ini belum saatnya scene HUNHAN ini aku duluin dulu problem dalam cerita. Percaya dengan saya, moment HUNHAN akan bertebaran nantinya. ^^**

 **Dan untuk peran couple slightnya kalian mau couple siapa?**

 **Chanbaek?**

 **Kaisso?**

 **KaiHan?**

 **LuHan(Luhan Hanbin)**

 **dan siapa yang kalian mau dari peran ketiga antara Hunhan?**

 **KaiHan?**

 **SeRene?**

 **LuHan—Luhan Hanbin—**

 **minta saran nya ya? Niatnya sih mau Ngejadiin Hanbin Oppa yang buat Sehun memanas bukan Kai, tapi bingung juga. Bingung sumpah sama alur cerita ini, maaf jika membingungkan ya. Oh ya dan mengapa saya memilih Hanbin iKon untuk peran tsb. Karena dia bias saya di iKon. Wk. tapi, tenang hati saya tetap Hunhan. Karena aku rasa Hanbin cocok aja jadi saingan Sehun. Lah kalian kan tahu sendiri Kai pantesnya jadi sahabat kek di Trio Bangsadh. Jadi sebisa mungkin saya akan membuat mereka bersatu kembali—KaiHun—tapi karena mereka masih menyayangi satu sama lain. Bukan karena Luhan atau siapa, pengen aja ada moment Kaisoo wk. akan saya coba, maka dari itu saya meminta pendapat kalian, sligh pair yang kalian minati siapa dalam cerita ini. Nanti akan saya fikirkan dan membuatnya ada dalam kisah ini, wk./belibet bet/ tapi moment Chanbaek udah ada sih menurutku—meski masih dibuat kode—tapi saya Tanya dulu deh sama kalian pada reviews. Hehe^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

.

.

Rated : T-M?

.

.

.

.

..

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kenapa kau melamun lagi, hoobae cantik" goda BI lagi.

"Ah—hehe.. tidak sunbea, tidak hehe" cengir Luhan tanpa dosa.

"Panggil saja aku Oppa, kau memanggil Sehun Oppa masak tidak denganku? Mau bukan?" Tanya Han Bin—lagi—

"Ahh hehe baiklah sun—ehh Oppaa" raut wajah Luhan menjadi jadi, menjadi jambu air yang sangat matang.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya BI sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Luhan dan..

Srett..

"Eh maaf maafkan Aku Luhan, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Maafkan aku ya?" ucap tak enak BI saat tiba-tiba tangannya di tolak tiba-tiba oleh Luhan.

"Ahh ania Oppa, aniaa. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya? Emm—dosen Jung sebentar lagi akan masuk. Permisi Oppa" ucap Luhan membungkuk sopan lalu bergegas pergi dari hadapan BI. Yang ditinggal pun hanya tertawa kecil

"Lucunya dia.." gumamnya "Apa dia mudah bersemu seperti itu saat berdekatan dengan namja tampan seperti ku? Wkwk" Hanbin tertawa sendirinya—

"Hei bung! Mengapa tertawa sendirian disini?" Tanya namja datang dari belakang lalu melampirkan tangannya ke pundak BI.

"Ada gadis istimewa Bob" jawab BI dengan santainya berjalan berdampingan dengan namja disampingya—Bobby—

"Siapa? Target baru?"

"Target? Kau kira aku sedang bermain game tembak-menembak. Aku selalu serius dengan wanita, tidak sama dengan mu" ucap BI langsung masuk kelas dan mendapatkan deathglare langsung dari pria pucat dari ujung kelas—Oh Sehun—

"Lihatlah, dia sepertinya masih dendam padamu" bisik Bobby yang melihat kejadian tidak asing ini.

"Biarkan saja, namanya juga pihak kalah. Pihak kalah selalu dendam dengan pihak menang" ucap BI santai sambil meletakkan tas nya dan mulai mencari buku special nya—buku yang berisi karangan lagu yang ia ciptakan dan segalanya tentang music—

"Ya! Jangan terlalu cuek, tatapan matanya semakin hari semakin menakutkan" bisik Bobby lagi sambil mengeluarkan earphone—kebiasaan saat pelajaran dimulai—

"Aku tidak perduli, aku yakin setelah ini ia akan semakin dendam denganku.." ucapnya sambil mencari pensil dan pengahpusnya.

"Ya bodoh! Apa memangnya yang akan kau perbuat? Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi!" ucap Bobby cemas.

"Aku tidak perduli sudah ku katakan. Lagipula aku yang bertemu dengan gadis itu, dibandingkan dengannya." Ucap Hanbin mulai menulis lirik lagu yang belum ia selesaikan

"Hei bodoh! Apa ini masalah wanita lagi. Aiisshh! Aku sudah bilang KIM HANBIN, jangan memulai masalah wanita dengan Sehun lagi. Apa kau tidak waras?" Bobby meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi BI "Tidak panas, sebelum berakhir dengan tragis. Berhentilah." Nasihat Bobby

"Ini baru dimulai, tidak mungkin ku akhiri" ucap Hanbin mulai mengisi balok-balok lirik pada bukunya.

"Huftt, percuma saja menasihati batu sepertimu" ucap Bobby menyerah lalu memasang earphonenya dan meletakkan tangannya dimeja untuk dijadikan bantalnya—selama waktu pelajaran—

Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerak dua laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap tajam pada salah satunya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan sikap munafik namja itu. Sok baik, sok manis, apalagi sok—ahh sudahlahh.. sedangkan namja disampingnya hanya memandang bingung temannya ini

"Ya Sehun, nanti jam ke 4 kita ada dikelas **AR2** bersiaplah!" ucap Chanyeol

"Untuk apa?" balas Sehun datar

"Kau lupa? Tadi pagi kan aku sudah bilang, bahwa kita ada sosialisasi ke hoobae. Kau lupa?"

"Tidak. Bangunkan aku jika waktunya" ucapnya menutup mata

"Ehmm.. pemalas" gumam Chanyeol mulai membuka buku-nya karena dosen sudah masuk kelas.

"Seperti kau tidak saja!" balas Sehun sinis

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal, ia sudah lelah terhadap sikap teman kecilnya ini.—very sucks—

Chanyeol sedang menoleh ke kanan kiri. Kemana perginya dia—Kai—tidak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya saja. Tidak terlalu memikirkan sahabatnya—tepatnya mantan sahabat menurut Kai—

Sedangkan namja yang sedang difikirkan Park sedang duduk termenung di ruang Dance. Ruang dimana ia bersama ketiga sahabatnya dulu suka menghabiskan waktu membolosnya disini, Kai tersenyum kecut mengingat itu. Kai menatap sekeliling ruang dance ini, dulu disanan dipojok ruangan iya belajar bermain beatbox dan bernyanyi ala rapper bersama Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun menari ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Sehun? Seketika senyum nya hilang menjadi senyuman kecut, ia masih mengingat kata-kata Sehun tadi pagi

" **Kedua kalinya kau menggumam kata 'Manis' pada seorang gadis. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"**

" **Bersainglah secara sehat"**

Kata kata Sehun masih terngiang bebas di otaknya. Ia tidak habis fikir sudah kedua kalinya ia menyukai gadis yang sama dengan Sehun, dan akhirnya gadis itu akan berakhir pada nya—Sehun—ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding belakangnya lalu membuang nafas melalui mulutnya dengan pelan

'sampai kapan hubungan kita akan terus seperti ini Sehun?' batin Kai lalu memejamkan matanya hanya sampai..

Drrtt..

Drrttt..

Telpon masuk ke handphone Kai dan itu -Kris-

"Ada apa anak ini menelfon? Bukannya dia ada dikelas?" gumam Kai "Halo? Ada apa Kris?" Tanya Kai

" **Kai aku sedang berada di gangnam** "

"Gangnam? Ada urusan apa sampai kau berada disana?" bingung Kai

" **Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku minta tolong kepadamu, tolong jaga Luhan Kai. Antar dia pulang sampai dalam apartemen, lalu tolong periksa dalam kulkasnya ada makanan atau bahannya atau tidak jika tidak tolong pesankan makanan, mungkin aku disini akan sampai seminggu** "

"MWO? Se—seminggu? Apa kau gila Kris?"

" **Aku masih sehat untungnya Kai, sudahlah tidak usah cerewet. Selama seminggu aku tidak ada tolong jaga Luhan baik-baik. Dia itu ceroboh, dan ingat jangan sampai Sehun mendekati nya** " ancam Kris

Kai hanya menghela nafas pelan "Tidak kau suruh aku melakukannya, ada apa sampai seminggu? Apakah itu sangat penting?" Kai sangat penasaran

" **Aku bilang ini darurrat Kai dan penting. Aku disini bersama Tao. Katakana ini pada Luhan, karena minggu besok orangtua kami datang dari China. Aku juga ingin kau menjemput mereka bersama Luhan dan** —"

"Ya ya naga burik! Kau piker aku babu apa? Semua pekerjaan itu aku yang mengerjakan? Untuk Luhan oke-oke saja, tapi—"

" **Kau menyukai Luhan bukan aku tahu itu? Buatlah orangtua ku menyukai mu, pasti Luhan akan sama begitu. Sudahlah, ini amanat dariku. Jika terjadi apa-aapa pada Luhan, luka sedikitpun akan kubunuh kau Kamjjong!** "

"Aish ya ya! Arraseo arraseo. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sampai kau pergi begitu lama. Apa Luhan tau alasanmu?" Tanya Kai

" **Tidak, tapi orangtua ku tahu. Sudahlah kututup, aku sangat sibuk. Jaga Luhan!** "

PIP

"YA! YA! Jika kau bukan temanku aku tidak akan me—" ocehan Kai teralih saat pintu ruang dance dibuka dan itu adalah..

"Eh? K—kai? Kau disini? Ke—kenapa biisa? Bukannya kau ada kelas? Ma—afkan aku menganggu aku akan per—"

"Hei, bicaramu cepat sekali? Bertanya satu-satu Do? Do? Do?" ucap Kai dengn mimic wajah berfikir

"Do Kyungsoo Kai-ssi" jawab Kyungsoo lemah

'Namaku saja tidak tahu, apalagi hatiku..'

"Ahh iya iya. Do Kyungsoo, departemen Musik bukan?" Tanya Kai "Kemari, duduklah" ucap Kai menepuk bangku kosong sebelahnya untuk diduduki

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata doe-nya O _O

"Ahhah, kau imut sekali.."

BLUSHH

Wajah Kyungsoo sukses memerah malu ditambah rasa senang karena baru ini ia berbicara secara dekat dengan Kai—Biasnya—sontak ia menundukkan kepalanya

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Duduklah, aku tidak merasa terganggu akan kedatanganmu" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum menampakkan lesungnya.

"Ahh—ba—baiklahh" ucap Kyungsoo grogi lalu beranjak dari pintu dan menuju arah Kai,duduk tepat disamping Kai.—Namja yang dicintainya sejak semester 1 dan sekarang sudah semester 6. Bayangkan saja berapa tahun perasaan itu ada—

"Ka—kau sedang apa disini?" coba Tanya Kyungsoo masih setia menatap sepatu kinclongnya

"Hei, jika bertanya lihatlah orang yang sedang kau tanyai.." ucap Kai setengah tertawa

"Ahh.. iya, maaf tidak sopan ya? Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Kyungsoo berdiri lalu membungkuk kepada Kai. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena baru kali ini ia dekat dengan seorang yang amat sangat ia perhatikan dari dulu dan—

"Eh eh, kenapa kau minta maaf? Seperti itu? Sudahlah, duduk. Duduk. Aku tidak apa Dyo" ucap Kai

"Dyo?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung dengan panggilan yang Kai berikan kepadanya.

"Iya. Dyo? Kau tidak suka?"

"Dyo? Ah tidak seperti itu, tidak. Hanya saja, pertama kali ini kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yang berbeda. Tidak Kai, aku suka!" ucap Kyungsoo tidak sadar

"Kau suka?"

"Eh?" kyungsoo linglung dan sukses memerah

"Kau suka kupanggil Dyo?"

"Em.. bisa jadi, emm… aku suka saja, ba—baru kali ini ada yang memanggil namaku dengan berbeda. Hehe i—iiya begitu." Ucap grogi Kyungsoo

"Ahh begitu, tapii—"

"Eh iya Kai tadi aku kan bertanya kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau ada kelas?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang membuat hati-nya seakan akan pecah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada kelas?"

"Eh? Bukan bukan, aku tahu karena Chanyeol tadi buru-buru memasuki kelas, kau satu kelas bukan dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, lalu menutup matanya dan mengigit pelan bibirnya—ia salah omong—

"Ahh Chanyeol-ssi? Iya aku satu kelas dengannya, dan juga dengn sahabatnya. Ehmm.."

Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak karena telah membuat nada bicara Kai berbeda. "Ma—"

"Aku hanya bosan dikelas, aku ingin ketenangan saja untuk hari ini.."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak mengedipkan matanya saat menatap Kai berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, ia jadi tidak enak karena telah menjadikan suasana ini menjadi canggung.

"Ahh" Kai melihat arloji-nya "10 menit lagi jam istirahat. Aku harus menemani Luhan, baiklah. Aku permisi dulu Dyo?" ucap Kai membereskan barang-barangnya dan memakai jaket biru dongkernya "Aku pergi. Jangan lupa makan siang" ucap Kai mengusak-usak rambut Kyungsoo pelan lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya melebarkan matanya kaget dan senang. Tapi, sedetik—

"Luhan?"

Apakah ia harus menahan sakit lagi, ia tahu Kai pernah mencintai wanita Sehun—Jung Serine—yang membuat keadaan mereka seperti ini sampai sekarang—Kai Sehun—dan sekarang ia harus menahan sakitny—lagi—saat nantinya ia akan tahu bahwa Kai—orang yang dicintainya—menyukai oranglain selain dirinya? Apakah cinta satu pihak sangat menyakitkan seperti ini? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya, ia lelah dengan perasaan suka diam-diamnya yang sudah ia jalani kurang lebih dari 3 tahun ini, dan disaat ia sudah merasa dekat dengannya—Kai—ia malah menyukai gadis lain lagi? Ia masih termenung dengan pikiran nya yang berkecabang kesana kemari.

"Hahh! Mungkin Luhan Kai anggap sebagai Adik saja. Kai sahabat Kris, Kris kakak Luhan. Okey tenang Dyo." Saat mengucapkan kata 'Dyo' ia tersenyum "Tenang"

Lalu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruang Dance, yang ia piker akan tenang saat melihat foto Kai bersama team Dance kampus ini, ternyata membuat hatinya berdenyut keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekk, aku bosan. Pelajaran dosen Kim sangat membosankan" bisik Luhan

"Diamlah! Dosen Kim bisa mendengarnya" ucap Baekhyun sangat pelan.

"Tapi, Baekk aku sangat bo—"

"Noona Byun dan Noona Xi? Apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Tanyakan kepada saya? Jangan malu.." ucap Dosen Kim memang terlihat tenang tapi nada dibalik ketenangan itu yang membuat semua siswa merinding.

"Ania, kami hanya—"

"Kami bosan, bolehkah kami ke kantin sekarang. Saya lapar Pak.." ucap Luhan setenang-tenangnya air sungai dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu—AR2—

"Jadi kau lapar? Baiklah kau boleh ke kantin? Apa kau juga lapar Noona Byun?" Tanya Dosen Kim pada Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang sekarang berubah menjadi dingin. "Ah.. ti—tid—"

"Iya, Baekhyun juga lapar Pak. Jadi bolehkah? Baiklah, Ayoo Baekk"

Semua siswa tambah memandang terkejut dengan tingkah polos Luhan malahan ditambah

"Dosen Kim, apakah sudah boleh ke kantin? Aku juga sangat lapar, bolehkah juga aku ikut ke kantin dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun?" ucap polos Lay

"Tent—"

"Tentu saja Lay, ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Luhan akan menarik lengan Baekhyun tapi—

"Horeee" teriak Lay sangat keras

Semua siswa dikelas sangat cengo apalagi dosen Kim, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi di sangkut pautkan mendesah pelan sangat lelah dengan kedu temannya yang sangat polos. Sangat. Sangat. Polos.

"Baiklah, kalian ke kantin sekarang. Besok lusa ada pelajaran saya lagi bukan? Kalian saya beri nilai D sebagai gantinya ke kantin. Ayo silahkan ke kantin Noona-noona."

Kata-kata dosen Kim sukses membuat mata mereka bertiga membulat, terutama Baekhyun yang melebarkan matanya sambil sukses menganga. Nilai D? apa kata adiknya—Byun Taehyung—jika ia tahu kakaknya yang super cantik ini mendapatkan nilai D. ia pasti akan sukses di bully, karena sejak pertama adiknya itu selalu membully-nya dengan kata-kata "Kau masuk departemen Arsitektur yang benar saja? Kau itu pantasnya sekolah di sekolah make-up. Tebalkan eyeliner mu!", "Aku yakin rata-rata nilaimu nanti pasti mendapat C/D atau malah F wkwkw!","Lihat saja jika aku sudah meneruskan sekolahku keperguruan tinggi. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dair segala hal Eonni haha"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil memasang wajah tidak rela lalu melihat dosen Kim yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Maafkan Luhan dan Lay soensangnim. Kami hanya bercanda, kami tidak akan ke kantin" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sudah terlamabat. Bukannya enak? Saya beri jam istirahat lebih cepat,"

"Tapi So—"

"KELUAR!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal,

"Beiklah soensangnim.." ucap Baekhyun lemas membereskan isi tasnya begitu pula Luhan dan Lay.

"Maafkan aku Baekk" bisik Luhan dari sisi kiri

"Aku juga ya" bisik Lay dari sisi kanan

Oh tuhan kapan Baekhyun mempunyai teman waras! Hapus saja Baekhyun dari bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Ayo kantin! Sudah istirahat" Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun

"Eunggh, kau duluan saja sana!" ucap Sehun masih enggan membuka mata.

"Hei! Kau tadi belum sarapan bodoh! Sehabis istirahat kita akan mengoceh panjang pada hoobae, ayolah Seh—"

"Aish iya iya, aku sudah bangun! Ayo!" ucap Sehun bangun lalu menenteng tas malas keluar kelas.

"Dasar—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat gadis bereyeliner tebal duduk sendirian di lapangan basket dengan pandangan lesu. "Kenapa dia disana sendirian?" gumam Chanyeol

"Hei yoda! Cepatlah! Aku lapar!" teriak Sehun dari luar kelas

"Arraseo..arraseo" teriak balik Chanyeol lalu keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekk, ayo ke kantin saja. Jangan melamun seperti ini, maafkan aku dan Lay ya?" ucap Luhan

"Sudahlah, kau saja yang ke kantin. Aku hanya ingin disini saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada—ketara sekali—malas.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau kesal padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Aish diam bodoh! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Aku tidak lapar, pergilah!"

"Baekk, kenapa kau malah membentakku?" ucap Luhan merengek

"Karena aku sudah berkata aku tidak lapar dan malas. Pergilah saja ke sana bersama Lay, pasti Kai Oppa juga menunggumu. Tadi di menelfonku mencari dirimu.."

"Kai Oppa menungguku? Tapi, Baek? Ayo kia ke kantin saja"

"Luhan.."

"Baik-baik, aku sendirian saja! Telfon jika kau lapar!" ucap Luhan kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di tepi lapangan Basket.

"Dasar bocah!" gumam Baekhyun "Semoga eomma, appa, dan Tae tidak tahu aku dapat nilai D! apalagi dia! Aaaa—"

"Nilai D? kau mendapat nilai D?" ucap namja dari belakang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun kenal suara ini. Suara seseorang yang sedang ia jauhi.

"Kau"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kai Oppa? Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun bohong agar aku pergi! Ahh menyebalkan sekali" teriak pelan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Hei Little Deer, mengapa sangat imut sekali eoh?"

"Eh?" Luhan berbalik. "Oppa! Kau darimana saja!"

"Kau menunggu lama eoh? Baekhyun bilang padamu? Maaf ya? Oppa baru saja dipanggil oleh pelatih Kang. Ayo, duduk tuan puteri, sekalian aku akan memberitahu sesuatu" ucap Kai membukakan kursi untuk Luhan duduki.

"Terimakasih Oppa, apa yang ingin Oppa ber—"

"Hai, Kau lagi?" ucap namja lain dan sontak membuat Luhan dan Kai menoleh kearahnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut, tidak dengan namja dihadapan Luhan—Kai—memandang namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Opp—oppa?"

Kai sontak melihat Luhan terkejut, Oppa?

"Iya aku.. hehe.. dimana-mana ada dirimu hoobae manis. Apa mungkin kita berjodoh?" ucap BI—ya dia Han Bin—dengan nada menggoda.

"Ahh.. ehm—Oppa mau duduk. Silahkan.." tawar Luhan

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya BI sambil menunjuk bangku kosong sebelah Luhan, dan Luhan mengangguk "Bolehkan Oppa?" Tanya Luhan pada Kai yang sedari tadi tidak merespon kedatang namja lain ini. Kai hanya mendesah pelan dan mengangguk.

"Woahh terimakasih Kim Jongin.." ucap Han bin dengan nada bahagia tapi ada makna di dalam pengucapannya.

.

.

"Sehun kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang entah focus kemana.

"Sehun apa kau mau Bubble Tea?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sehun apa kau—" tanyanya berhenti saat melihat punggung Sehun menjauhi nya dengan mengepalkan tangan dan mendekati meja yang berisi dua namja dan satu yeoja mungil saat ini ia hanya melihat Sehun membawa pergi dan menarik kasar tangan gadis itu dari meja itu dan membawa pergi gadis itu dari dalam kantin. Saat ia menoleh pada dua namja itu mereka adalah Kim Han Bin—Musuh terbesar dari sahabat-sahabatnya—dan didepannya ada Kai? Apa Kai?—mantan sahabatnya—ia mengerutkan dahi, mengapa bisa ada Kai? Duduk dengan hanbin? Siapa gadis mungil itu. Tatapan bingung lagi ia berikan saat Kai berusaha mengejar Sehun dan gadis itu. Sedangkan, Han bin? Ia hanya tersenyum miring tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya hanbin inginkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa lepas. Mengapa oppa menarikku seperti ini.." teriak Luhan sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun karena langkah Sehun terlalu cepat dan lebar. Jadi, Luhan susah menyesuaikan jalannya.

"Oppa! Sakit hikss" Luhan mendung

"Diamlah!" bentak Sehun dan seketika membuat Luhan takut dan diam mengikuti arah Sehun membawa Luhan pergi.

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini, di dalam gudang ujung koridor kampus. Menarik Luhan masuk dan mengunci pintu gudang itu.

"Oppa..hikss..mengapa oppa kasar sekali? Mengapa kau menguncinya? Oppa—"

"Diamlah Luhan!"

Luhan diam dan menunduk meneteskan airmata sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sehun semakin sakit melihat Luhan-nya, Miliknya menangis karena perbuatannya. Sehun pun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, sambil berkata

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Lu.." ucapnya sambil mengelus surai Luhan dengan halus

"Kenapa oppa sangat kasar kepadaku? Oppa jahat.. "

"Aku tidak jahat sayang.. aku tidak seperti itu.." ucapan halus Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Tapi..hikss..kenapa oppa menarik kasar tanganku seperti tadi? Hikss.. gege.." tangisan Luhan menjadi-jadi. Sehun menjadi smakin panic, bagaimana caranya ia mendiamkan rusa kecilnya ini.

"Ssstt diamlah Lu, aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain.." SEHUN TO THE POINT.

Luhan masih belum mengerti

"Aku hanya ingin makan dengan Kai Oppa dan Hanbin Oppa saja. Memangnya kenapa..hikss..hikss"

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka" terdengar nada geraman dari Sehun

"Tidak suka..hikss..kenapa..hikss..?" masih polos.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain kecuai aku, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku menyukaimu, apa jawabanku masih kurangg menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak suka ada laki-laki lain yang berdekatan denganmu selain aku?" Aww Sehun jujur sekali. Tidak seperti Sehun.

Luhan sukses membeku ditempat, apakah sunbaenya ini baru mengatakan cinta padanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya lucu masih mencerna kata-kata Sehun. Kegiatannya terhenti saat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Luhan mengarahkan tepat kedepan wajahnya dan Luhan semakin mengedipan matanya cepat smakin bingung. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya? Tanpa sadar ia menutup matanya dan mendengar kata-kata

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sebelum

Bibir Sehun sukses mendarat dibibir mungil Luhan hanya menempelkan saja sebelum Sehun sedikit menjilati bibir Luhan. Jilatan kecil itu saja sudah membuat Luhan melenguh tanpa sadar. Seakan mendapat ijin ia mempercepat jilatannya menjadi mengulum bibir mungil Luhan. Luhan semakin keras melenguh saat bibir nya dilahap rakus oleh Sehun, lenguhan itu menyebabkan mulutnya terbuka dan tanpa menunggu lama dan ada kesempatan Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goda hangat Luhan menjelajahi setiap deretan gusi Luhan. Luhan benar-benar melenguh keras, "Engghh" Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai mulut Luhan dan mulai mengelus-elus pinggang ramping Luhan sedikit-demi sedikit tangannya bergerak mengusap punggu Luhan dan menjadi usapan nafsu, libido Sehun meninggi! ASTAGA TAHAN SEHUN! Sehun akan mengusap bagian dada Luhan sebelum Luhan mendorong kasar Sehun seakan ia butuh nafas. Sehun yang mengerti itu langsung mlepaskan ciumannya dan mengelap entah saliva siapa yang tertinggal di ujung bibirr Luhan.

Sambil terengah-engah

"Opp—oppa mengambil First Ki—ssku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or end?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku next lebih cepat ya, aku next sehari sesudah lanjut chap 8. Hehe. Cepet gasih? Udah berusaha cepet ini, dan maaf jika terlalu pendek.**

 **Terimakasih yang suda review maupun hanya membaca, aku tetap senang. Terimakasih atas sarannya. Hehe^^ aku terrapin insaallah.**

 **Maaf jika alur terlalu cepat, tapi daku tak tahan jika tidak ada moment ayah dan buncan. Wkwk'**

 **Maaf for typo ya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See u next chap^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

.

.

Rated : T-M?

.

.

.

.

..

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Opp—oppa mengambil First Ki—ssku?"

Sambil tersenyum "Benarkah itu ciuman pertamamu berarti bibirmu sudah ada cap OH SEHUN dan jangan pernah ada cap OH SEHUN yang lainnya. Mengerti?" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai Luhan lembut

"Oppa ini apa-apaan? Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya menciumku. Seharusnya ciuman pertama ku ini diperuntukkan untuk Kai Oppa, atau Hanbin Op—" buru-buru Luhan membekap mulutnya keras. Aduh mulut!

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng cepat

"Seharusnya ciuman pertamamu diperuntukan untuk Kai dan siapa? Han Bin? Benarkah kau mau mereka yang menciummu? Mengambil ciuman pertamamu?!" pertanyaan Sehun sekaligus bentakan

"Aniaa—anniaa! Tidak kalian se—mua"

"Lalu apa maksud kata-kata mu tadi? Kau menyesal bibirmu kuperawani?" pertanyaan konyol Sehun

"YA!" Kesal Luhan mencubit keras pinggang Sehun

"Aww sakit bodoh!"

"Kata-katamu itu! Tidak sopan sekali, seharusnya kau menjadi sunbae yang mencontohkan perilaku yang baik kepada hoo—mmppthh"

Mulut cerewet Luhan berhenti mengoceh saat dibekap langsung oleh bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Dilumatnya, dijilatnya, ahh semuanya dilakukan Sehun tangannya pun bergirlya bebas dipinggang sempit Luhan. Yang diperlakukan seperti itupun terlihat memberontak, memukul dada bidang sang namja. Tapi, apa daya kekuatan yeoja tak sepadan kekuatan namja apalagi yeoja itu mungil seperti Luhan.

"Le—mmphttt—pass—kan!" racau Luhan

Yang diracau'ni pun tidak merespon, tetep melakukan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Dimana Sehun membawa Luhan?" ucap seorang namja berada pas didepan gudang Sehun dan Luhan berada. Luhan mendengar suara Kai, ia itu Kai. Luhan dengan keras mencoba melepaskan ciuman yang—kasar—Sehun berikan padanya. Tetap saja,

"hmmphhttt—"

"Aish—" Kai melihat Sehun sedang menciumi yeoja dengan kasar di balik pintu gudang itu,(pintu gudang ini ibaratkan pintunya seperti yg ada di The Heirs yang pas Young Do ngekunciin Eun Sang di studio, terus kim tan gedobrak) tapi Kai tidak dapat melihat siapa yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu memiliki postur tubuh seperti..seperti Luhan! tentu saja Luhan! Sehun yang membawa Luhan pergi tadi. Secepatnya ia gedor pintu gudang

"SEHUN BUKA! HENTIKKAN!"

Seketika Sehun melepaskan ciuman nya, ia memegang bahu bergetar Luhan yang sudah terisak.

"Maafkan aku—"

Luhan berontak ingin berlari dan membuka pintu tapi pundaknya tetap di cengkram Sehun dengan kasar

"Tetap disini! Atau satu dari kita akan mati!—Sehun Kai—" ancam Sehun dan Luhan pun terdiam saja.

P.S—Bayangkan saja ini adegan Young Do dan Eun Sang dan Kai jadi Kim Tan. Oke?—wkwk

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun!" gumam Luhan takut tapi mencoba untuk tidak takut

"OH SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA! AKAN KUBUNUH JIKA PINTU INI TERBUKA!" Teriak Kai dari luar gudang mencoba menendang-nendang pintu gudang.

"Aku katakan sekali ini untukmu Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Jadi, dekat-dekat dengan mereka—Kai/Hanbin—atau mereka akan hilang. Seperti kataku tadi jika kau tidak diam!" desis Sehun diselingi kemarahan

"Apa hak mu OH SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Luhan, kau menyakitiku.." desis Sehun semakin parah dan lebih mencngkram kuat bahu Luhan yang sudah tidka bergetar.

"OH SEHUN!"

BRAKK

"Luhan keluar!—Bajingan!"

BUGH!

"Aww" teriak Luhan shock

"Kubilang berhenti OH SEHUN!" teriak Kai

BUGH

Yang sedari tadi dipukuli berulang kali hanya diam memegangi ujung mulutnya berdarah

"KUBILANG PADAMU BERHENTI BERTINGKAH BAJINGAN BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

Kai memegangi keras kerah Sehun, sebelum—

"Oppa hentikkan, Oppa.." tangis Luhan

"Kai mendengarnya dan membawa Luhan keluar gudang. Tapi, disana sudah ada namja tinggi berdiri dengan menyenderkan bahunya ke tembok sebelah gudang. Kai mendesah

"Bawa Luhan pergi!" ucap Kai sambil menyerahkan Luhan kepada namja tinggi itu, yang sudah tidak heran akan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana dua sahabatnya saling mengadu tangan. Chanyeol sudah biasa dengan ini dan

"Apa perduliku terhadap kalian?"

Lelah dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya memintamu membawa Luhan pergi! Bantu aku sekali ini saja Chanyeol" ucap Kai lalu bergegas kembali masuk ke gudang. Yeoja satu-satunya disini hanya diam terisak, ia sangat takut. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ia alami kejadian seperti ini.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol menarik kasar tangan Luhan yang menunduk masih terisak. Berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan dengan dua orang ini, apalagi tangan sang namja menarik kasar tangan sang yeoja mungil ini. Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun tanpa perduli sedikitpun

"Apa sekarang dia mencoba mendekati sahabat Tunangannya? Cih! Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun lalu turun meneruskan jalannya tanpa melihat keadaan gudang yang sangat berantakan.—pintu rusak parah—

Tanpa disadari ada yeoja mungil bermata doe sedang mengintip dibalik tembok koridor, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Kai terlihat sangat marah dan berantakan? Ia mencoba berjalan mendekati gudang, dan saat sampai di depan pintu gudang ia membekap mulutnya tercengang. Melihat adegan ini didepan matanya, seorang namja telak dipukuli seorang namja tan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Kyungsoo mulai berfikir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Kai dan Sehun yang notaben'nya seorang sahabat—dulu—saling beradu jotos dan Luhan menangis? Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan? Iya pasti ada. Kai dekat dengan Luhan, sementara Sehun selalu saja mencoba mengganggu Luhan. Tapi? Mengapa kai terlihat sangat marah apa jangan-jangan?

Kyungsoo menangis, terisak lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi gudang itu

Kai menyukai Luhan? Jadi firasatnya benar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa ini sangat sakit.. benar-benar sakit" rintih Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Genggaman Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa bertengkar? Duduklah, siapa namamu? Lu..Luhan.." ucap Chanyeol dictator

Luhan pun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol, ia terlalu takut pada semua sunbae disini. ia butuh Kris sekarang juga.

'Gege..' lirih Luhan

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa Kai dan Sehun bisa bertengkar? Ini semua pasti sebabmu bukan?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil bergumam "Tidak tahu..hikss..tadi aku dibawa Sehun Oppa dan…hiksss..hikkss..gege" tangis Luhan pecah dan ini membuat kepala Chanyeol serasa pecah, sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan sampai kejadian dimasa lalu terulang lagi. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan ini.

"Heii, tenang lah. Tenang, mengapa kau menangis?" seidiot-idiotnya Chanyeol dia laki-laki yang gentleman. Dia mengusap-usap lembut punggung Luhan sembari mengatakan kata-kata penenang untuk Luhan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin mereka bertambah memperburuk hubungan mereka, itu saja. Maafkan aku ne?" ucap lembut Chanyeol agar Luhan tenang dan berhasil. Luhan berhenti menangis.

"Oppa, apa kau melihat Kris? Sedari tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya.." Tanya Luhan mah sesenggukan

"Kris? Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Karena tadi pagi ia tak berangkat denganku, dan sampai saat ini aku belum melihatnya Oppa.." ingat Luhan, Kris menyuruhmu untuk menyembunyikan identitas kalian di kampus. Kecuali, Kai, Tao dan Hanbin. Hanbin? Hanbin tau kalau Luhan adik Kris? Darimana?

"Ada hubungan apa dia denganmu?" Tanya penasaran Chanyeol

Luhan gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat, astaga Luhan benar-benar lupa akan perkataan Kris 'LuHan jangan katakan pada semua orang dikampus, jika gege kakakmu. Jangan Oke'

Hmm… Luhan mebuka tutup mulutnya bingung mencari jawaban apa yang tepat untuk mengelak pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hei ka—"

"Oh, Oppa maksud Oppa tadi apa? Mengenai Kai Oppa dan Sehun Oppa?" elak Luhan ganti memberi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu bocah"

"Aish Oppa, ceritakan padaku. Ayolah, ayolah."

"Kau ini a—"

"Luhaeeeeenn" teriakan lengkingan seorang yeoja mungil datang dari kejauhan sontak dua orang itu menoleh ke asal suara. Luhan wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi namja ini. Menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikkan.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau ini dari mana?" Baekhyun mengapit lengan Luhan "Katanya ke kantin, kenapa kau malah disini bersama Chan? Chan? Chanil sunbae?"

"Pffttt.. Chanil? Haahahah" Luhan tertawa sangat kencang karena Baekhyun salah menyebut nama Chanyeol menjadi nama Chanil. Wk~ yang menjadi bahan tawa hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Benarkan namanya Chanil. Anyeonghaseo Sunbae" ucap Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol lebih menekankan kata 'sunbae' lebih lantang.

"Namanya Chanyeol Oppa Baekki.. Bukan Chanil. Hahaha~"

"Ahh? Benarkah? Jadi, nama sunbae Chanyeol? Ha ha. Maafkan aku sunbae-nim.." baekhyun pura-pura tertawa kecil tapi ada kilatan aneh dimatanya.

"Hoobae kurang ajar!" kesal Chanyeol

"Aku tidak kurang ajar, aku hanya tidak tahu namamu sunbae. Pemarah sekali dirimu ini," ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"Sok tidak tahu, apa kau tidak ingat kemarin kit—" Chanyeol lupa. Sumpah!

Baekhyun melototi Chanyeol garang seolah jika matanya bisa berbicara akan bicara 'Mati jika kau teruskan' Chanyeol langsung diam ditempat.

"Kemarin kalian ada apa Oppa? Kali—ehh Oppa" pertanyaan Luhan terhenti saat Kai menarik lengan Luhan untuk pergi bersamanya. "Kai Oppa.." panggil lirih Luhan saat Kai menarik tangannya. Tapi, Kai diam saja meneruskan langkah menuju parkiran. Luhan yang merasa dibiarkan, ia hanya menunduk lemas. Menatap sepatu nya. Sambil mencoba menyamai langkah Kai yang sangat cepat.

Sementara itu..

"Aishh, Kai Oppa dasa—"

"Jangan mengumpat pada orang yang lebih tua dari mu cebol!"

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, kau panggil aku apa?"

"Cebol bereyeliner! Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Dasar Park Yoda. Kenapa bisa aku bertunangan pada orang Idiot sepertimu. Astaga aku benar-benar menyesalinya.." ucap yeoja bereyeliner tebal menepuk keras dahi'nya

"Kau yang memintaku melamarmu! Sekarang kau menyesal? Dasar wanita!"

"YA! Siapa yang memintamu untuk melamarku? Kau sendiri yang sangat mencintaiku. Kau yang bertanya pada orangtuaku. Apakah dirimu boleh bertunangan padaku? Dan sialnya mereka juga punya rencana untuk menjodohkan kita! Kesialan yang sangat kebetulan!"

"Kau bilang kesialan? Apa kau tidak ingat, kemarin malam kau merengek minta kupeluk karena kau begitu merindukanku? Hah? Tak usah menyangkalnya, bahkan kau pernah memintaku untu—"

Drrtt

Drrtt

Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti saat merasakan saku celananya merasakan ada getaran.

"Yeoboseo?"

" **Oppaaaaaa** " teriak seorang yeoja sampai Chanyeol menjauhkan handphone'nya dari samping telinga'nya Baekhyun yang ada didepannya pun tampak heran. Siapa yang menelfom Chanyeol? Yeoja?

"Selingkuhanmu?" Tanya ketus Baekhyun sambil bersila dada.

"Iya, kenapa?(menjawab pertanyaan sinis Baekhyun)—Ada aapa menelfon?"

" **Oppa, eomma meminta kau untuk datang makan malam dirumah. Katakana pada Baekk Eonni juga ya** " ucap yeoja diseberang sana

"Dia ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol

" **Iya Oppa, kau bersama Baekk Eonni. Nanti, Paman dan Bibi Park juga akan datang. Sepertinya Oppa, ini akan membahas pernikahan kalian** " ucap Yeoja itu di akhir percakapan agak berbisik

"APA?!" Sontak Chanyeol teriak membuat yeoja di depannya makin mengeutkan dahi'nya "Yang benar saja!" lanjut Chanyeol

" **Aiissh, mengapa Oppa berteriak? Aku kan bilang sepertinya, memang kenapa seharusnya Oppa senang karena akan segera menikah dengan Eonni cerewetku. Bukankah itu yang Oppa tunggu selama 3 tahun berhubungan dengan Baekk Eonni** "

APA? 3 tahun? Berarti sejak Baekhyun kelas 1 SMA. Tapi..

"Iya aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku sepertinya berubah pikiran" ucapnya smabil melirik Baekhyun yang wajahnya memiliki tingkat keimutan jika sedang merajuk seperti ini.

" **Mengapa bisa Oppa berubah pikiran? YA! Oppa jangan memainkan perasaan eonni. Meskipun dia menyebalkan dan cerewet dia tetap eonniku!** "

"Aiish dasar kakak adik sama-sama menyebalkan! Sudah sudah kututup berisik sekali. Aku ingat untuk nanti malam!"

" **YA! Opp—"**

PIP

"Dari siapa? Apa kau memacari kakanya dan berselingkuh dengan adiknya?" Tanya sinis Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kasar! Dia melihatkan layar handphone'nya ke depan wajah Baekhyun dan ternyata.

" **BYUNTAE** "

Astaga, ternyata dari adik nya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memberikan deathglare pada Chanyeol sekarang hanya berkedip-kedip imut.

"Sudah marahnya? Aku lelah, aku ingin menghampiri Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sudah berdiri

"Kau belum menjelaskan sesuatu tentang kau dan Luhan yoda!"

"Nanti saja!" ucap Chanyeol lesu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memberenggut kesal.

"Kenapa bisa aku mencintai namja seperti mu Yoda! Sampai aku bisa-bisa mati jika tidak melihatmu1 hufft"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GUDANG**

Terdapat seorang namja sedang duduk termenung sambil wajah berbekas banyak luka. Mengingat kata-kata seseorang beberapa menit tadi.

 **FEW AGO~**

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Bajingan!"

BUGH

"Aku sudah bilang jauhi Luhan!"

BUGH!

Sehun benar-benar tidak kuat berdiri, ia benar-benar lelah dan sakit. Rasanya sudah mati rasa merasakan bau anyir menetes terus menerus dari wajahnya.

"Kapan kau berhenti menjadi bajingan, brengsek! HAH!" Teriak Kai benar-benar lelah dengan sikap Sehun. "Jangan samakan Luhan dengan Jung Serine"

Jung Serine

Jung Serine

Jung Serine

Nama itu terus terngiang di otaknya.

"Luhan orang baru dalam hidup kita! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebrengsekanmu! Jangan samakan dia dengan wanita manapun yang kau hancurkan SEHUN! DIA BERBEDA! DIA MASIH SEPUTIH SALJU! JANGAN BUAT DIA HANCUR SAAT DIA AKAN MEMULAI HIDUPNYA! Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyesal?" akhir perkataan Kai sudah melunak

"Apa kau tidak ingat berapa wanita yang kau sakiti setelah kejadian Serine? Berapa Sehun! JAWAB AKU! Benar-benar brengsek!"

BUGH!

Dan Sehun jatuh tersungkur lagi.

"Lupakan semuanya Sehun! Keluar dari zona itu! Aku yakin jika kau mau dan usaha, kau akan sepertiku. Bangkit dan jika jatuh aku akan berdiri sendiri. Sedangkan dirimu, masih berada di ujung jurang yang entah kapan keluar dari sana! Kau masih 23 tahun Sehun! Masa depanmu masih panjang, kau masih akan memimpin perusahaan besar ayahmu nantinya! Ibumu sangat kuat untukmu! Kenapa kau belum keluar dari zona dimana seorang laki-laki benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya? Itu sudah berlalu Sehun, kumohon berubahlah menjadi Oh Sehun yang kita kenal. Jangan jadi bajingan yang terus menghancurkan masa depan para gadis! Jung Serine sudah tiada, itu buka sepenuhnya kesalahanmu! Kalau kau masih mencintainya, relakan dia! Jika kau masih membencinya ikhlaskan dia! Bukann begini perlakuanmu Sehun! Kau punya tunangan, Kang Irene. Meskipun kau tak pernah mencintainya semencintaimu kepada Serine. Harga dia? Luhan! kau suka padanya atau hanya tertarik? Tertarik? Lepaskan dia! Dia buka typemu bukan? Kau itu sudah mati rasa merasakan apapun" Kai menghela nafas sabar, karena sedari tadi yang diajak bicara hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat wajahmu seperti ini. Cepat obati!" ucap Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai terisak dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! Sehun! Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol belum bisa menyadarkan ketermenungan Sehun. "Aiissh anak ini, YA! OH SEHUN!" Teriak Chanyeol

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu bodoh!"

"Mendengar? Kau sudah tuli, kemari! Wajahmu menjadi buruk rupa!" decih Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kapas yang sudah di tetesi Alkhohol ringan.

"Mau apa?" Tanya datar Sehun

"Masih bertanya saja! Bawa kesini badanmu, pucat! Akan kubersihkan lukamu!"

Sehun hanya menurut berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari nya. Menurut pada sahabatnya, ya sahabatnya. Seorang namja idiot yang tahu segalanya tentang hidupnya termasuk—Kai—mantan sahabatnya. Seorang namja idiot yang hanya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Marahnya Sehun, sedihnya Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ketara karena terutup wajah ganas'nya. Seorang namja yang tahu kebrengsekan Sehun saat kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar berarti dalam hidupnya. Seorang namja idiot, yang pertama kali tujuan Sehun saat ia tidak tahan menahan rasa sakitnya mencintai seseorang dan penyesalannya.

"Apa ini tidak sakit? Kenapa kau tidak merintih?" Tanya Chanyeol keheranan pada temannya satu ini, padahal luka ini belum sepenuhnya kering. Tapi, mengapa Sehun sama sekali tidak kesakitan saat ia membersihkan lukanya. Seperti kata Kai. Sehun sudah mati rasa merasakan apapun.

"Kau kira kita sedang bercinta? Sehingga aku harus merintih? Maaf aku masih lurus!—Aww sakit bodoh!" pukulan Chanyeol pada kepala Sehun membuat Sehun merintih

"Kau kira aku bengkok begitu? Aku sudah punya tunangan satu tahun lalu kalau kau ingat!" ucapnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan—membersihkan luka Sehun—

"Ku kira kau sedang berdiri saat aku berada di depanmu" ucap Sehun kelewat datar

"Muka buruk rupamu itu! Cih! Bodoh sekali aku menolong teman tak tahu diri sepertimu! Ini—ini bersihkan sendiri" ucap Chanyeol melempar kotak **P3K** pada Sehun. Lalu, keluar gudang. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Sahabat yang selalu ada! Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masuklah Lu"

"Op—oppa,"

"Ada apa?"

"Kemaana Kris-ge? Dia menghilang hari ini.." Tanya Luhan masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kris bilang ia akan pulang seminggu lagi. Ada urusan penting"

"APA? Eh—eh seminggu? Itu sangat lama Oppa. Aku tidak mau ditinggalk Kris-ge" rengek Luhan

"Hei hei, disini ada aku. Ada aku, yang akan selalu berada disampingmu, menjagamu. Okey, tenang. Lu" ucap Kai menenangkan

"Tapi—tapi, bagaimana jika aku mimpi buruk. Apartemen gege hanya berjarak 3 aparttemen dari apartemenku, jadi jika itu terjadi aku akan menelfonnya dan dia akan datang, dipagi hari dia selalu sempat datang dan sarapan bersamaku dan sekarang dia pergi. Bagaimana ini Oppa? Aku tidak mau sendirian,hikss" menangis lagi.

"Hei hei kenapa menangis, hm?" ucap Kai memeluk Luhan

"Aku takut Oppa, lagipula minggu besok Baba dan Mama akan kesini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka datang gege tidak ada. Mereka pasti kecewa Oppa..hikss"

"Tidak akan yang kecewa, Kris bilang Mama dan Babamu tahu alasan ia pergi seminggu. Jadi, disini aku akan menggantikan Kris. Arraseo?"

"Benarkah? Memangnya urusan apa itu Oppa? Sampai Gege harus pergi seminggu? Apa dia bersama eonni?" Tanya Luhan masih dipelukan Kai

"Iya, dia bersama Tao. Aku juga tidak tahu. Urusan apa itu, dia hanya berkata aku harus selalu ada disampingmu. oh ya, hm Lu. Maafkan aku, bagaimana jika aku tinggal di apartemen Kris untuk sementara waktu selama Kris pergi? Hmm.. bolehkah?" Tanya Kai ragu-ragu

"Benarkah? Tentu saja boleh Oppa! Yeaayy akan ada yang menggantikkan gege."

"Tapi, apa kau tahu sandi apartemennya?"

"Tentu saja itu sangat mudah, sandi'nya sama dengan sandi apartemenku Oppa.."

"Begitukah? Jika dibolekan, biarkan aku pulang ke apartemenku mengambil sedikit pakaian dan akan kembali lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Okeeeyy.. tapi, jangan lama-lama Oppa. Aku ingin ditemani makan malam" ucap Luhan tertunduk.

"Baiklah Little Deer, aku pergi ya. Hanya sebentar, masuklah dulu.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati Oppa. Cepat yaa^^"

"Okeeyy"

Pintu apartemen Luhan ditutup, Kai tersenyum sangat manis. Tapi, kenapa sekelabatan bayangan seorang yeoja yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya melintas diotaknya? Gadis bermata Doe. Geleng-geleng hanya Kai lakukan untuk mengenyahkan itu, dia lansgsung menuju Lift beranjak ke basement mengambil mobil untuk menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dua orang namja masih setia berada di dalam mobil di area basement apartemen mereka. Yang satu menutup mata sambil menangadahkan kepalanya ke atas, yang satunya memukul stir pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku menciumnya tadi"

"Siapa?"

"Hoobae baru kita"

"Dan mengapa Kai terlihat murka?"

"Dia juga menyukainya?"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol menjadi serius.

"Ya" jawab singkat Sehun.

Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban sahabatnya ini. Sehun menyukai Luhan? sehun itu type orang yang benar-benar mengatakan suka, jika dia benar-benar suka dan tulus dan jawaban ini sama seperti satu tahun lalu saat..

" **Sebenarnya ada apa Sehun? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kai? Hari ini kalian terlihat berbeda dari biasanya"**

" **Dia menyukainya Chan"**

" **Siapa yang menyukai siapa?"**

" **Jung Serine, Kai juga menyukainya dan dia meminta kita bersaing secara sehat"**

" **Jadi benar, kau menyukai Serine? Dia anak seorang pelacur Sehun. Aku sangat tahu itu"**

" **Ini bukan hanya ketertarikan Chan, ini didasari rasa tulus. Ibunya yang seperti itu tapi tidak dengan Serine. Dia berbeda"**

" **Berbeda? Semua wanita sama. Hanya membedakkan mana cantik mana tidak"**

" **Mengapa kau malah bertanya tentang wajah? Aku benar-benar menyu—bukan suka lagi, aku mencintainya"**

Karena sejak itu Sehun sudah tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seseorang, karena setelah itu meskipun banyak wanita yang ia tiduri dan hancurkan dan sekarang untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mengatakan jika ia sedang menyukai sesroang dan benar-benar déjà vu. Orang sama dengan sama Kai? Apakah takdir belum berubah

"Aku bukan hanya sekedar menyukai, aku mencintainya sejak bertatap wajah dengannya Chanyeol. Kau tahu aku" lamunanya terbuyar saat Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ta—" perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat mobil yang tidak asing baginya masuk ke dalam basement. Ya itu mobil ferari putih Kai—Mantan Sahabatnya—'ada apa? Mengapa sangat terburu-buru sekali?' batin Chanyeol karena ketahuilah Kai terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa lalu masuk ke lift. Hilang dari pandangn Chanyeol.

10 menit mereka habiskan untuk berdiam diri, mungkin Sehun tidur. Karena terdengar dengkuran halus darinya, lelah pastinya dan Chanyeol masih setia menatap lekat-lekat cincin yang ia pakai pada jarinya. Cincin yang di hias seperti cincin tengkorak agar menyamarkan bentuk aslinya dan pandangan itu bertemu. Pandangan antara kedua wajah sendu seorang sahabat, pandangan wajah kerinduan seorang sahabat. Kai pergi membawa tas punggung besar, Chanyeo bingung. Akan kemana perginya Kai? Dan Kai? Jangan tanyakan lagi, ia juga berfikir mengapa Chanyeol berdiam diri disana? Dan sebelahnya Sehun, apa dia baik-baik saja? Setelah kai menghajarnya telak? Segera dienyahkan pikiran itu, lalu pergi menuju apartemen Luhan. tanpa, disadari seorang namja tinggi itu menatap mobilnya sampai kelaur basement sambil menggumamkan

'Aku merindukan mu Hitam'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or end?**

 **Maafkan author jika cerita ini semakin membingungkan, akan ada chapter dimana itu akan menjawab semua teka-teki didalam ff ini. Maaf yah. Udah ngebuat kalian pusing pasti, wkwk~**

 **Lagi semangat nglanjut chapter wk. nggatau kenapa, moodnya lagi bagus aja akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini buncan sama ayah sering barengan on weibo. Wks~ apalagi yang berita kemarin-kemarin pas ayah ketahuan jajan di café tempat yaoi berkumpul wkwk. Mungkin ayah lagi konsultasi sama si pemilik'nya yang jelas-jelas ngaku 'Gay' sejak 16** **th** **yang lalu. Buat gimana caranya nge-confirm hubungan mereka—HunHan—kepublic biar responnya bagus. Wkwk~ haha banyak temen bilang ini Cuma delusi aku, astaga ini bener-bener terjadi bukan hanya sekedar delu-delu'an aja. Gimana sama kalian? Kalo aku sih berdoa aja, biar mereka bener-bener ada—HunHan—kibarkan semvak HunHan. HHS masih banyak, tenang aja. HHS itu orangnya loyal, yaggasih?**

 **Sekian ngoceh cantik saya karena kebahagiaan saya, see u nect chap chingu^^**


	11. ANNOUCEMENT

**_ANNOUCEMENT:_**

 ** _Hallo readers.._**

 ** _Pada nunggu cerita ini nggak? Maafkeun author ya lama vakum wkwk lama ngenextnya._**

 ** _Awal mula gue lama vakum iyaitu karena gue terlalu bangga dan bahagia eonni gue, sister kesayangan gue, kakak cewek gue dapet beasiswa study di korsel progam Korean Government Scholarship Program (KGSP) gue juga kagak ngerti masalah beasiswa" itu lah. Tbtb bulan september kemarin dia pulang dari acara sekolah dan bilang gini ke nyokap "Mom dapet beasiswa ke Korea" dengan gamblangnya gue loncat dari tangga rumah ke 2 ke 1. Gue sama nyokap pun sempet syok' Nyokap bilang sama bokap. Alhasil bokap cuma bilang "Terserah dia aja. Dianya ngeambil apa nggak" astaga astaga! demi apa kakak cewek super duber cerewet gue nerima. Setelah itu pokokna gue ikut ribut, dari dia bikin pasport lah, surat keterangan negara lah, apalah itu gue ikut ribut. Sorry coz gue curcol wkwk. Gue sempet mikir, bisa nggak nya kakak gur ketemu si artis2 korea. Secara ntu sekolah dulu ada di Seoul ibukota Korsel men. Bener-bener daebak, tapi dia berangkat akhir 2017 1 tahun digunain buat belajar bahasa Korsel di tangerang tempat khusus buat orang yg dapet beasiswa. Bukan bermaksud pamer cuma berbagi kebahagian eonni gue aja. heuheu. Oke stop sampe sini curcolnya. Heuheuheu author usahain next cepet okay. See youuu_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

.

.

Rated : T-M?

.

.

.

.

..

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aiiisshh Oppa! Mengapa kau lama sekali.." ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu

"Maafkan oppa, hehe" cengir Kai

"Aisshh, mengapa Oppa membawa barang sangat sedikit? Apakah Oppa hanya sampai besok tinggal di apartemen Kris ge?" ucap Luhan sambil memasang wajah sedih

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku belum izin kepada Kris jika aku akan tinggal disini.. jadi ak—"

"Oppa tenang saja. Gege tidak akan marah padamu, malahan ia senang kau tinggal disini. yaa pasti dia senang" ucap riang Luhan

"Ahh benarkah?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Baiklah. Sekarang pergi lah ke apartemenmu. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku.." ucap Kai sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tapi,

"Oppa mengusirku?" ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ahh—ti—tidak begitu, hanya saja ini sudah malam Lu. Tidurlah,"

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin disini.."

"Ada apa? Apa kau masih bingung tentang tadi siang? Maafkan aku, karena telah menarik kasar tanganmu sampai agak membekas.." ucap Kai menghampiri Luhan dan membawa tangan Luhan ke tangannya untuk melihat bekas merah disana. "apakah ini sakit?" lanjutnya sambil menekan warna merah yang ada di lengan Luhan

"Hm—tidak.." ucap gugup Luhan karena jarak Kai dengan dirinya sangatlah dekat sampai-sampai menelan ludahnya pun sangat sulit.

"Benarkah? Mengapa nafasmu ter-engah engah begitu saat memar ini kutekan?"

"Ah—ti—tidak Oppa.. Bukan seperti itu,"

"Lalu?"

'Astaga perasaan aneh ini datang lagi..'

'Wajahmu manis sekali Lu, jika sedang gugup seperti ini'

"Emm—sudahlah tidak apa.." ucap Luhan gugup lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai

"Benar tidak apa?" Tanya tak yakin Kai

"Iya oppa.." jawab Luhan gugup tapi sekarang gugupnya hilang dikarenakan mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana first kissnya diambil oleh si namja kurang ajar. Seketika ia mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ada apa, hm?" ucap lembut Kai tahu jika Luhan sedang tidak dalam mood bagus.

"Tidak ada" ucap ketus Luhan

"Ahaha kau sangat lucu sekali eoh?" cubit Kai "Ada apa? Cerita pada Oppa.."

"Tadi, aku sangaaaaaat kesaallllll"

"Sangat kesal karena apa?"

"Sehun Oppa mengambil first kissku—ehh" seketika Luhan membekap mulutnya

"Apa? Tadi apa?"

"Tidak ada.. hehe"

"Sehun mengambil ciuman pertamamu?"

"Opaaaaa… aku sangattttt kesallll.. apalagi saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya hanya miliknya. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Aku kenal saja tidak, uuh aku sangat kesal." Ucap Luhan merengek dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Sial!" geram Kai

"Oppa bilang apa?"

"Ahh tidak apa. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan itu, bukan si brengsek itu!" umpat Kai kesal

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu Opp—Ehhh" keceplosan lagi

"Apa? Jadi—jadi kau menginginkan aku yang menciummu? Mengambil ciuman pertama mu.. begitukah?" goda Kai

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu.. bu—kan seperti itu.. ahh tidakk.. aishh mulutmu Luhan" Luhan menggumam dengan kata terakhir dengan pelan

Kai hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah lucu Luhan. ia sangat gemas'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BGM : MY ANSWER – EXO**

"Sehun bangun, sudah pagi.." suara lembut Chanyeol membangunkan Sehun. Ia mengurangi suaranya karena melihat Sehun tidur dengan wajah lelah sekali. "Sehun, bangunlah pagi ini kita ada mata kuliah Kim Soensangnim, jika kau terl—"

SRETT

"Tunggu diluar aku tidak akan lama" ucap Sehun sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hany tersenyum riang lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun

 **15 menit kemudian…**

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali? Hampir 1 jam dia tidak kel—ahh itu dia. YA! Kenapa kau lama sekali ngomong-ngomong, setengah jam lagi kuliah akan dimulai asal kau tahu" oceh Chanyeol

"Aku tahu" jawab cuek Sehun mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar yang ia pegang "Kau memakai mobil apa ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil melahap roti yang sudah dibubui selai tadi

"Audi hitam. Hari ini Baekhyun memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke toko kue" jawab Chanyeol sambil merapikan kaosnya

"Tunanganmu itu sangatlah matrealistis. Hanya ke toko kue saja meminta mobil mewah. Manja sekali" ucap Sehun setelah meneguk kasar susu coklat yang sudah di siapkan Chanyeol

"Biar saja.. yang terpenting ia selalu ada untukku" ucap Chanyeol acuh lalu pergi melewati Sehun keluar apartemennya.

"Sensitif sekali" gumam Sehun lalu menyusul Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi malam Kai tidak tidur di kamarnya" ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku?" jawab Sehun sinis

"Aku tahu kau khawatir. Maka dari itu, aku memberitahumu" ucap Chanyeol santai karena sudah tahu watak sahabatnya ini

"Sok tau" ucap Sehun lalu menutup matanya dengan posisi kepala dihadapkan keatas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lembut lalu focus pada kegiatan menyetirnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Lu, kita harus makan di kantin kampus. Karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak seperti Kris" ucap Kai canggung sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kimchi yang ada dihadapannya

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak apa Oppa. Makanan kantin juga enak, akku jad—"

"Luhaeeeennnn" panggil yeoja dnegan suara melengking keras menuju kearah Kai-Luhan

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Luhan

"Besok peringatan hari pernikahan eomma appa ke 38th. Besok datang ya? Ya?" ucap Baekhyun "Kai Oppa juga boleh datang.. mau ya Luhan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memelas

"Baiklah.. aku akan datang bersama Kai Oppa. Benarkan Oppa?" Tanya Luhan riang kepada Kai

"Arraseo. Tapi besok orangtuamu datang Lu.." ucap Kai mengingatkan

"Ah benar.. bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah Lu, aku ingin memperkenalkan mu pada orangtuaku.." ucap Baekhyun memelas "dan seseorang yang istimewa dihidupku" bisik Baekhyun

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berbinar

Kai cukup mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia menghela nafas pelan, jika ia datang pasti akan ada Chanyeol karena ia tunangan Baekhyun dan jika ada Chanyeol pasti ada Sehun. Aku selalu tahu itu.

"Heunnggg" angguk Baekhyun semangat

"Baiklah, aku akan sempatkan besok." Ucap Luhan senang

"Oke.. Ak—" ucapan Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat dua namja berjalan lawan arah dengannya. Tanpa sadar ia menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum manis melihat namja yang memiliki telinga seperti peri dan berbadan tinggi berjalan bersama sahabat pucatnya itu.

"Baekk. Baekki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Ahh hehe tidak adaaa… aku ke kelas dulu menyusullah.. byeee" ucap Baekhyun sekejap berlari kencang menuju kelasnya

"Dsar aneh" gumam Luhan lalu melanjutkan sarapannya

Kai termangu ia tersenyum, jika melihat kelakuan Baekhyun ia jadi ingat kelakuan sahabat idiotnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untung saja kita tidak telat. Jika iya, kita bisa mati sekarang" ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka buku

"Mati ditangan tuhan, bukan ditangan Kim Soensangnim" jawab Sehun acuh

"Kau benar-benar.." gumam Chanyeol lalu memperhatikan Kim soensangnim di depan

Sehun menerawang ke luar jendela. Tadi sesampainya di kampus, ia sempat melihat Luhan dan Kai tentunya di kantin. Bersmirk tanpa sadar, ia jadi meridukan Luhan. bagaimana kabarnya setelah Sehun mencuri ciuman pertamanya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Other place**

"Kris, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yeja bermata panda sambil telaten mengusap keringat yang jatuh dari pelipis sang namja

"Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku merindukan Luhan" ucap Kris lesu

"Luhan baik-baik saja, jika ada Kai disampingnya" ucap Tao yeoja bermata panda sesekali mencium pelipis sang namja

"Tapi, aku masih tidak tenang. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama ini Tao." Ucap Kris lemas,

"Ini demi kesehatanmu. Belajarlah untuk jauh dari rusa kecilmu itu" ucap Tao lembut

"Aku tkut jika aku tidak bisa menahannya"

"Kau bisa, aku disini selalu disampingmu" ucap Tao menenangkan lalu mengusap-usap rambut Kris dengan sayang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membaca novel kesukaannya ditaman kampus' sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari boyband ternama di Korea EXO yaitu My Answer dia sangat suka lagu itu. Entah alasannya apa, suka saja. Dia tetap khidmat membaca novel dan mendengarkan lagu sampai seorang namja menghampiriya..

"Kau sangat manis jika sedang focus seperti itu" ucap namja pucat tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat yang lebih kecil terkejut

"Ka—kauu" sontak Luhan terkejut dengan kedatangan namja pucat pas disampingnya

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti melihat hantu. Mana ada hantu tampan sepertiku?" ucap Sehun mneggoda lalu duduk dibangku kosong samping Luhan

"Oppa mau apa?" Tanya Luhan lalu menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun merasa gemas pada Luhan dengan maksud menggoda ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan hal itu membuat Luhan memundurkan jaraknya antara dia dan Sehun yang semakin

"Opp—oppaa" ucap Luhan pelan karena bibirnya tertutup oleh tangannya

"Memang kau mau aku berbuat apa? Kau mau aku menc—"

"LUHAEEENNN" Teriak seorang yeoja mungil berlari mengarah Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Selalu saja" Sehun menggeram lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan dan memasang muka datar seperti biasanya.

"Eh sunbae?" ucap Baekhyun so polos sambil bersmirk. Dia memang sengaja menggangu "Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu, aku akan pergi" ucap Baekhyun hendak berlari kelawan arah tapi Luhan menahan tangan mungil

"Baa—Baekk aku ikut denganmu, aku tidak ada urusan dengannya.. ayoo Baekk" ucap Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju koridor dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahil pada Sehun seperti mengatakan 'memangnya enak aku ganggu' Sehun yang melihat itu merasa jengkel sambil mendengus sebal

"Sama-sama pasangan Idiot!" ucap Sehun menghela nafas kasar lalu pergi menuju ruang SENIOR ( ) dia masih ada tugas disana.

Tak tahu saja dia jika seorang namja tak jauh darinya sedang menarik ujung bibirnya dengan senang

"Lihat saja! Siapa yang lebih bisa mendapatkannya terlebih dulu. Seperti masa itu Sehun" ucapnya sambil bersmirk lalu pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Bunyi derit pintu membuat semua orang diruangan itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara

"Kemana saja kau Tuan Oh? Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti betapa sibuknya bawahanmu ini?" ucap Jongdae or Chen sambil menekankan kata-kata 'Bawahanmu'

"Darimana saja kau? Bilang nya ke kamar kecil, kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggerutu menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya yang tadi keluar kelas lalu langsung menuju kamar mandi karena Sehun bilang ia sudah tak tahan. Tapi, apa? Hampir 1 jam dia tidak datang, mana yang tidak kesal.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" jawab Sehun duduk di Kursi tahta'nya

"Semuanya sudah siap, tinggal tanda tanganmu, komite, dan para Mahasiswa" jawab Minseok or Xiumin sambil membolak-balik dokumen dengan serius

"Apa kita sudah mendapa izin dari warga sekitar, jika kampus kita ada sebuah penelitian di daerah mereka?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil melihat-lihat kertas-kertas yang sudah berada dimejanya.

"Sudah, para warga memperbolehkan kita. Asalkan kita tidak membuat keributan dan memasuki hutan di daerah sana" jawab Junmyeon aka Suho sambil menat kacamatanya

"Disana ada hutan? Dan mengapa kita tidak diperbolehkan masuk kesana? Bukannya di dalam hutan kita malah bisa lebih banyak hasil penelitian?" Tanya Sehun heran

"Kata warga disana. Hutan itu banyak binatang buas dna konon katanya jika masuk kedalam hutan itu siapapun itu tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar, karena hutan itu terlalu lebat" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius

"Hahaha, mitos macam apa? Memang ada mitos seperti itu dizaman sekarang? Mungkin di dalam hutan itu terdapat sebuah harta karun. Jadi, para warga tidak memperbolehkan kita masuk kesana. Jika iya, jita akan menemukannya. Sangat konyol" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa

"Jangan meremehkannya Sehun. Kita bukan orang sana, tapi kita tidak boleh melanggar aturan yang sudah dibuat para warga sana dari zaman dulu" ucap Chanyeol bermimik serius

"Setidaknya kita jangan melanggar itu, terlebih pula kita kan hanya meneliti sebuah bukit dan hanya berlibur jadi untuk apa kita masuk hutan." Ucap Chen

"Benar sekali, kita juga tidak akan masuk ke hutan itu." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Sudalha tidak usah mendengarkan rumor itu. Bagaimana dengan tempat penginapan kita? Kita disana hampir seminggu bukan?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum berfikiran aneh-aneh

"Justru itu Sehun, tempat penginapan kita adalah tepat disamping hutan larangan itu' maka dari itu para warga memperingatkan kita" ucap Suho menjelaskan

"Iya Sehun itulah alasannya" ucap Chanyeol

"Masalah memberitahu anak-anak nanti gampang. Yang terpenting urusi semua keperluan yang akan dbawa kesana. Kita cukup lama disana" ucap Sehun sambil menandatangi surat keterangan penelitian ditempat.

"Baiklah" ucap mereka serentak

.

.

.

.

Seorang siswa menempelkan sebuah brosur dipapan pengumuman kampus. Sontak semua orang yang melihat mendatangi papan pengumuman itu

 _ **PENELITIAN AKHIR SEMESTER AKAN DIADAKAN DI PULAU JEJU TEPATNYA BERADA DI DESA GUJWA DAN SEONGSAN AKAN DIADAKAN PADA TANGGAL 30 OKTOBER 2016 HARI SABTU BESERTA CAMPING UNTUK PARA MAHASISWA TINGKAT 1-4**_

 _ **DIHARAPKAN SEGERA MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI**_

 _ **KETERANGAN SERTA MERTA AKAN MENYUSUL**_

 _ **P.S SENIOR SNU**_

"Uwahh daebakk kita akan ke Jeju!"

"Kampus ini benar-benar kereeen"

"ASTAGA! Aku benar-benar tidak sabarrr!"

Begitulah para siswa menanggapi pengumuman itu sedangkan dua yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi berada dalam koridor pun berlari menuju papan itu

"Minggir sedikit tolong,"

"Geserlah sedikitt" ucap yang lebih kecil dengan kesal

"Kita akan pergi ke Jeju Luu" ucap sang yeoja mungil bernama Baekhyun bebicara dengan ekspresi kagum

"Jeju? Benarkah.. aisshh geserlah sedikitt" ucap Luhan agak sulit karena semua siswa sedang menelik pengumuman itu. Badan sudah kecil jadi ia terdorong kesana-kemari

"Lu, aku tidak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun cukup kencang karena Luhan tbtb hilang dari pandangnya "Luhaaannn" teriak Baekhyun tidak terlalu kencang.

"Astaga in—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat tangannya ada yang menariknya kebelakang

"Kau tidak apa?" ucap namja itu

Luhan dibuat gugup lagi. Sunbaenya yang membuat darah Luhan berdesir kencang.

"Ahh Hanbin Oppa. Aku tidak apa. Hehe, aku hanya terlalu kecil jadi tidak terlihat hehe" ucap Luhan kikuk

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya oppa, hehe" ucap Luhan tertawa canggung "Oppa-"

"Luhaeen, aigoo kau disini. kukira dirimu jatuh, jadi aku panic. Malah disini, bersama Hanbin sunbae" ucap Baekhyun nyengir genit

"Aku tidak. Tapi, jika tidak ada Hanbin oppa mungkin aku akan jatuh karena terdorong dan sesak" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis memandang Hanbin

"Ahh benarkah? Terimakasih sunbae sudah menyelamatkan rusa kecilku" ucap Baekhyun curi-curi pandang lagi dengan Hanbin

"Ah tidak. Hanya kebetulan saja, aku lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat yeoja kecil terdorong kesana kemari bagaikan tali hehe" jawab Hanbin ikut canggung

"Ahh sunbae, maukah sunbae ikut kita ke kantin?" tawar Baekhyun dan kali ini menatap wajahnya.

Ahh benar-benar tampan, melebihi parkyoda idiot itu..

"Hm, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja oppa" jawab Luhan girang "Ayoo" ucap Luham sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari pesona BI. BI hanya tersenyum melihat kedua yeoja mungil ini. Menggemaskan sekali, pikirnya lalu berjalan dibelakang mereka samping memasukan kedua tanganya kesaku celana. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa ada dua namja menatap garang kea rah mereka. Yaitu duo tiang

"Dasar wanita! Genit sekali!" gumam kesal namja bertelinga peri

"Hanya tunanganku, bukan Luhanku" ucapnya memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir

"Mereka itu ssama saja! Wanita dimana-mana sama saja!"

"Beri pengecualian pada Luhanku, dia tidak centil seperti Byunmu itu" ucap sang namja pucat lalu pergi meninggalkan namja peri yang sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas

Tak tahukah mereka? Ada Kai dibelakangnya.

"Jadi benar, dirimu suka terhadap Luhan? kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan Luhan jatuh dalam dirimu Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Maafkeun baru next. See u in next chapter.**

 **Insaallah bakal fast next nya :D**

 **SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL :***


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

.

.

Rated : T-M?

.

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

"Kai oppa sedang ada rapat basket. Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan orangtuanya. Hufft jika ada gege pasti aku tidak akan sendirian seperti ini" gumam lirih Luhan menapaki terotor jalanan Seoul untuk kembali ke apartemen. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menaiki bus atau taksi, tapi sialnya dompetnya tertinggal di apartemen karena terburu-buru tadi pagi. Makan dikantin saja ditanggung oleh Baekhyun, masa iya ongkos pulang pun akan minta pada Baekhyun lagi, dia tak enak. Selalu saja merepotkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya juga ada Lay, tapi jika berurusan dengan anak itu urusan malah akan semakin panjang dan tidak akan selesai-selesai, dan berakhirlah dia berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng tas ranselnya menuju apartemen. Sampai datang.

TTINN

TTIINN

Sontak Luhan menoleh asal bunyi klakson tersebut. Dia bingung siapa yang membawa mobil Audi putih, dia sepertinya sering melihat mobil ini di kampus. Tapi, siapa? Dia masih menerawang sampai kaca mobil itu dibuka dan tampaklah namja pucat sambil tersenyum manis sesaat Luhan terperangah 'TAMPAN' hanya itu yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Tapi, akhirnya dia tersadar namja itu adalah namaj pencuri ciuman pertamanya! Astaga..astaga..astaga.. segeralah dia mempercepat jalannya agar terhindar dari Sehun

"Eh?" Sehun dibuat bingung oleh sikap Luhan, dia jadi tertawa gemas. Menggemaskan sekali batinnya. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar mobil dan mengejar Luhan

"Hei mengapa jalanmu cepat sekali eoh, kau seperti melihat pencuri saja" ucap Sehun sambil menyamakan jalannya dengan Luhan

Luhan pura-pura tidak melihat Sehun dia semakin berjalan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak melihat Sehun

"Aku sedang berbicara dengamu Xi Luhan" ucap Sehun tegas lalu berhenti

Dan sukses membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan cepat. Tapi, tidak lantas ia berbalik menghadap Sehun ia hanya diam ditempat. Diam membisu, mematung dan segalanya tentang kediaman.

"Aku rasa kau mencoba menjauhiku, kenapa?" Tanya Sehun serius berada dibelakang punggung Luhan "Ahh apa gara-gara aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu?" ucap Sehun dengan nada jenaka

"K—kau memang mengambil ciuman itu Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan memberanikan diri tanpa berbalik menghadap Sehun

"Benar? Kekanakan sekali.." ucap Sehun berakhir mendesah kasar "Umurmu berapa Luhan?" Tanya Sehun tetap pada posisinya berada dibelakang Luhan

"19th 20 April besok menjadi 20th" jawab Luhan polos tanpa berbalik

"19th tapi belum pernah merasakn ciuman? Malah hampir 20th kau belum pernah berciuman? Dan saat ciumanmu diambil kau lantas marah? Itu wajar, apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun heran

Luhan sangat malu, sangat-sangat malu. Benar, dia tidak pernah berciuman apalagi berpacaran. Karena apa, semua kehidupannya dibatasi oleh baba'nya dan selalu diawasi oleh kakak'nya. Iapun juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah lelaki yang dekat dengannya apalagi mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Dia tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu, tapi kenapa saat Sehun membicarakannya ia sangat malu. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia tidak bisa menjawab itu.

"Ahh jadi benar, kau tidak pernah berpacaran? Apalagi berciuman, dan aku yang pertama. Baguslah, memang seharusnya aku yang mengambil itu" ucap Sehun setelah lama menunggu jawaban Luhan tapi tidak kunjung dijawab. "jadi, sekarang! Jadilah kekasihku" ucap Sehun tenang tapi tersirat keseriusan

Luhan terperangah atas ucapan Sehun mulutnya menganga lebar lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun yang sedari tadi ia belakangi melihat Sehun dengan sirat mata terkejut.

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Aku menyukaimu, bukan. Aku mencintaimu"

"Opp—oppa bercanda?" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata tahukah kau Sehun saat ini jantung Luhan berdetak sangat kencang, nafasnya hampir hilang, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengelilingi kota Seoul saat mendengar pernyataan Sehun meskipun terkesan terdengar sangat tenang.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Kau fikir aku sedang bermain Opera?" Tanya Sehun kesal

"Aann—annioo hanya saja, oppa baru mengenalku dan aku juga baru mengenal oppa. Lucu saja, ji—jika oppa tiba-tiba menyukai—mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada bergetar dan tangan sibuk memilin cardigan yang ia pakai.

"Kau pernah dengar istilah 'love sigh?' (bener nggasih tulisannya) aku mengalami itu padamu" ucap Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan

Luhan jelas tahu, apa artinya ia pernah membaca novel yang berjudul seperti itu yang berartikan mencintai seorang pada pandang pertama. Perkataan Sehun pun sukses membuatnya mematung, memang sebelumnya ia mengidolakan sesosok namja pucat bak pangeran seperti Sehun ini tapi sejak kejadian orientasi waktu itu sampai ia menangis 2 hari 3 malam tanpa henti ia membenci Sehun apalagi sejak kejadian Sehun mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Hal itupun sukses membuat rasa benci yang ia pendam pada Sehun bertambah banyak. Tapi, mengapa beberapa menit lalu saat Sehun menyatakan perasaanya dan meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Rasanya rasa benci yang selama ini dia simpan baik-baik hilang dalam sekejap digantikan rasa bahagia yang teramat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan keningnya basah, seperti diterpa sesuatu yang lembut dan halus. ya! Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama, entah sadar atau tidak Luhan memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati kecupan tulus ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku Luhan. tanpa dekat-dekat dengan namja lain, selain aku" ucap Sehun melepas kecupannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi tembam Luhan dan mengarahkan wajah Luhan kerahnya. Seperti terhipnotis, Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis dengan mata berbinar bak rusa. Sehun yang melihat hal itupun sangat bahagia, ia sangat bahagia. Akhinya, seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu menerimanya untuk selalu disisinya. Sehunpun segera memeluk Luhan dengan segera.

"Selalu disampingku dengan segala kekuranganku" ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan

Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Luhanpun membalas pelukan Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak tegap Sehun sambil berkata "Selalu, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu setia kepadaku Sehun. Tanpa merahasiakan apapun denganku" ucap Luhan lembut memeluk erat Sehun

Sehun yang mendengar itu lantas tersenyum bahagia "Selalu Luhan" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus-elus surai coklat emas Luhan. tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, tahukah mereka jika ada satu mobil berisikan yeoja tidak jauh dari mereka memandang mereka dengan pedas.

"Jadi, kau yang akan benar-benar menjadi sainganku?" ucapnya lalu mendecih "Lihat saja, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku? Tunggu saaja nanti" ucap yeoja itu lalu pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bermekaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam mobil ada dua manusia berbeda gender sedang berpegangan tangan erat, dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Sang namja meskipun sedang focus menyetir ia juga terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Lu/Oppa"

"Ah hehe oppa dulu yang berbicara" jawab Luhan canggung

"Emm.. apartemenmu dimana?"

"Di daerah Apguejong oppa, sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Luhan gugup

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sehun masih tenang focus pada setirnya

"Iya aku tinggal sendiri oppa, sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama Kri—ehh" Luhan sontak membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Ahh dia keceplosan lagi

"Bersama siapa kau bilang? Kris?" Tanya Sehun mulai bingung, Kris siapa? Pikirnya

"Ah hehe tidak..tidakk oppa" cengir Luhan gugup

"Siapa Luhan?" Tanya Luhan dengan mempererat genggaman tangannya

"Ehm sebenarnya, Kris atau Xi Yifan adalah kakakku Oppa" ucap Luhan polos lagi ssambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut jika Kris tahu Luhan memberitahu Sehun, yang sepertinya Kris sangat membenci Sehun

"APAA?!" Tanya Sehun menghentikkan mobilnya tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Luhan terkejut dan hampir terjungkal kedepan jika tidak berpegangan pada jok duduknya "Kau adiknya Kris?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kaku

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi ia buat untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu memegang kuat stir mobilnya. "Jadi, selama ini Kris membela mu habis-habisan karena kau adiknya?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi

"Iy—iyya Oppa" jawab Luhan takut sambil menundukan kepalanya

Sehun yang melihat mimic wajah Luhan yang sudah hampir menangis jadi mengendalikan amarahnya sejenak. Untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, jangan menangis bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu tapi aku hanya terkejut"

Iya Sehun terkejut karena ia mencintai adik dari seorang rival-nya dalam segala hal, meskipun ia tidak pernah menampakkan Kris sebagai rivalnya. Tapi, sungguh dalam hati ia sangat menganggap Kris dalam segala hal. Dan sekarang! Dia mencintai adik Kris, Xi Yifan! Apa yang akan dia katakan nanti pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak Oppa… aku tidak apa.. aku hanya terkejut, kau sangat keras tadi" ucap Luhan masih menunduk

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sehun lembut lalu membawa Luhan kepelukannya. "Aku menyayangimu" ucap Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan lama.

"Heummm.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **29 APART SEHUN**

Sehun sedang menikmati kota Seoul pemandangan sambil menyesap teh hijaunya dari dalam apartemenya yang sangat tepat untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat indah saat malam hari. Ia teringat oleh yeoja mungilnya yang baru beberapa jam tadi menjadi kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum manis, tapi tiba-tiba kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu melibatkan Kris senyumnya lantas menjadi memburam.

'Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai adikmu Kris' batinnya menggeram

CKLEK

"Sehun apa kau mempunyai obat tidur? Aku tidak bisa tidur dibawah" ucap namja bertelinga lebar sambil menutup pintu kamar Sehun. Tapi, sepertinya Sehun sedang tidak focus sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dikamarnya. "Sehun.. apa kau mendengarku?" panggil Chanyeol lagi sambil mendekat kearah Sehun sedang termangu. Dilihatnya wajah sahabatnya tampak muram dan terlihat sekali sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. "Kenapa anak ini? Heii.. sehunn!" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengguncang bahu tegap Sehun dan setelah itu Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kapan kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun setelah member pandangan Chanyeol bingung ketara

"Aku tadi kesini ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak punya obat tidur? Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa tidur, besok aku tidak bisa membantu Baekhyun mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan orang tuanya. Tapi, kulihat dirimu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ranjang tidur Sehun lalu duduk disana "Ceritakan padaku" Tanya Chanyeol tenang tapi terdapat tatapan serius dari matanya.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah "Aku lelah dengan hidupku" lalu memandangi luar jendela lagi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkerut dahinya dan Chanyeol tahu ini serius, karena Sehun tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini sebelumnya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Sehun akan menceritakan ini, Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Aku mencintai adik perempuan Kris!" ucap Sehun terselip nada gertakan di dalamnya

"Siapa? Bukannya kau mencintai Luhan, Xi Luhan. dan bukan—Xi Luhan? Xi Yiff.. Apakah Luhan adik Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol serius

Sehun mendesa kasar "Iya, Luhan adik Kris. Sialnya aku tidak tahu dari awal, sehingga aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaan brengsekku ini untuk kujaga agar tidak mencintai Luhan jika tahu yang sebenarnya" ucap Sehun berdiri menghadap kaca jendelanya

"Apa salahnya jika ia adik Kris? Asal kau mencintainya saja sudah cukup bukan?!" ucap Chanyeol tahu akan kemana pembincaraan ini

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku dengan Kris yeol! Kau tahu bagaimana buruknya hubungan kami setelah kejadian BoA!" ucap Sehun keras lalu menatap Chanyeol garang

"Lupakan itu! Cintai adiknya! Hanya adiknya, bukan kakaknya. Jika suatu saat ada waktu yang tepat, izinlah kepada Kris untuk Luhan" nasihat Chanyeol

Sehun tertawa miris "Aku? Meminta ijin Kris? Aku memang mencintai Luhan! tapi, jika dengan Kris. Aku tidak yakin hal itu akan baik untukku!" ucap Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas lelah.

"Kapan dirimu berubah Sehun?" ucap lirih Chanyeol sepeninggal Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkeun jika ini pendek, sebenarnya ini Author sempetin buat next chapter karena hari sabtu besok Author ada kunjungan industry di Bali dan Author cukup sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk ke sana. Jadi, author akan next chapter tapi maaf jika pendek-pendek karena Author menyempatkan waktu disela kegiatan Author.**

 **Maaf jika belum ada Hunhan moment, author usahain next chapter berikutnya akan ada moment Hunhan plus mulainya konflik batin. Wkwk**

 **Mau dibuat Angst, tapi gimana ya? Hehe..**

 **Author usahain Happyend! Job!**

 **Bunda mau kambek ya? Makannya rambutnya jadi merah gitu. Hehe**

 **XPERIENCE? Bener nggak tulisannya? Hehe**

 **Waiting banget! Sukses yang LDRan wkwk:*:***

 **See u next chap!**

 **Sempatkan tinggalkan reviews ya. Butuh kritik dan saran!**

 **Gumawo chingudeul:***


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

.

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

.

.

Rated : T-M?

.

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oohdinda72016**

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan Luhan pagi ini. Ia terlihat sangat gembira, mungkin karena tadi malam ia menjadi kekasih dari seorang pangeran berkuda. Seperti Oh Sehun. Ia membuat sarapan dengan wajah sumringah sambil menampilkan gigi-gigi kelincinya.

"Lu, maafkan oppa tadi malam oppa tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang. Tapi, nanti akan oppa antar tenang saja." Ucap Kai sambil menata meja makan

Luhan yang diajak bicara tidak focus karena kejadian tadi malam sampai-sampai ia tidak dengar apa yang Kai bicarakan

"Lu.." panggil Kai lagi. "Luhann" panggil Kai lagi(2) mendekat dan menepuk bahu kecil Luhan

"Eh iyaaa—iyya oppa?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah bingung

"Ah tidak.. ayo berangkat" ucap Kai sambil menyampirkan tas nya ke pundak lalu keluar apartemen Luhan

"Kai Oppa kenapa? Sudahlah, nanti bisa terlambat. Tapi? Sarapannya?" ucap Luhan bingung sedeetik juga acuh. Lalu pergi menyusul Kai yang berjalan dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seh—ehh? Tumben sekali dirimu sudah bangun, tanpa kubangunkan?" ucap Chanyeol bingung. Tadi ia hampir membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dan membangunkannya tapi, Sehun terlebih dulu membukanya dan keluar lalu mengunci apartemennya.

"Hanya ingin" jawab Sehun acuh berjalan menuju lift lalu diikuti Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung

"Tidak biasanya Sehun. Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun masuk ke lift saat lift terbuka

"Taka pa yeol, sebelum pergi ke kampus kita mampir kerumah Eomma" ucap Sehun lalu mengambil handphonenya dari saku

"Ada apa?"

"Entah" jawab Sehun acuh

Chanyeol sudah lelah akhirnya hanya menghela nafas lelah dan diam ditempat sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Baekhyun lewat media social yang ia miliki

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti baba dan mama akan datang pada pukul 1 siang oppa." Ucap Luhan memberitahu Kai

"Eum, baiklah. Kau mau pulang dulu nanti? Jam kelasmu sampai kapan?" ucap Kai tetap focus pada kemudinya

"Jam 11 aku sudah selesai tidak ada kelas lagi Oppa. Aku ingin pulang, aku rindu mereka" ucap Luhan diakhiri dengan ekspresi sedih

"Baiklah, akan oppa antar nanti" ucap Kai lagi

"Tidak usah Oppa. Bukannya oppa tadi bilang, seleksi untuk lomba basket?" ucap Luhan mengingatkan

"Ahh, benar. Aku lupa, lalu bagaimana Lu?" Tanya Kai merasa bersalah

"Tidak Oppa. Aku akan naik taksi saja nanti " ucap Luhan tersenyum manis

"Oh ya, tadi malam kau pulang naik apa?" Tanya Kai serius

Luhan diam, dia harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin ia berkata bahawa yang mengantarnya adalah Sehun. Sedangkan, hubungan Kai dan Sehun menurut Luhan tidak baik. Jadi..

"Lu" panggil Kai lembut

"Ahh aku diantar sopir Baekhyun Oppa" ucap Luhan merassa sangat bersalah karena harus berbohong pada Kai.

"Ah, aku pikir kau naik bus. Baguslah, jadi dirimu tidak pulang sendirian" ucap Kai datar

Dan Luhan merasa bahwa Kai berbeda dari sekarang..

Kai tidak suka dibohongi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Eomma menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya Sehun datar dan acuh

"Eomma dengar Nyonya Byun akan merayakan pesta pernikahannya. Benarkah itu Chanyeol?" Tanya Nyonya Oh kepada Chanyeol

"E—eh nne eommanim"

"Lalu eomma mau apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Apakah Sehun diundang?" Tanya Nyonya Oh lagi pada Chanyeol

"Tentu saja Eommanim, eommanim pasti juga diundang kan?"

"Tentu eomma akan datang bersama Appa Sehun. Sehun bawalah Irene nanti, dan katakana pada semua kenalanmu bahwa dia tunanganmu" ucap Nyonya Oh kelewat lembut

"Irene tidak diundang Eomma!" ucap Sehun agak jengah

"Tapi, dia tunanganmu Sehun. Mulai sekarang, kenalkan dia sebagai tunangamu kepada semua yang kau kenal" ucap Nyonya Oh

"Eomma yang menginginkan pertunangan ini bukan aku! Sudahlah aku harus berangkat ke kampus! Sudah terlalu siang, ayo yeol!" ucap Sehun berdiri lalu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan rumah tempat ia lahir.

"Maafkan Sehun Eommanim, Sehun sedang tidak enak badan" elak Chanyeol agar Nyonya Oh tidak tersinggung

"Jaga dia yeol, Eomma tidak bisa menjaganya sekarang" ucap Nyonya Oh sedih

"Eommanim tenang saja. Aku akan selalu berada disisinya" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menenangkan

"Terimakasih nak. Ucapkan pada Sehun, Irene akan datang ke apartemennya pukul 8 nanti" ucapnya

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Eommanim" ucap Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya menyusul Sehun yang sudah berada dalam mobil.

TAK!

"Punya rencana apalagi kau dengannya?" Tanya Sehun sinis

"Bicara apa kau ini?" ucap Chanyeol mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya

"Jangan terlalu berada dalam hidupku yeol! Aku muak dengannya"

"Dia ibumu Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol agak meninggi

"Aku sudah tidak perduli padanya, sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengan gadis licik seperti Bae Irene!"

"Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukkmu"

Sehun hanya mendengus kasar. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lelah, lalu focus pada kemudinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu? Mengapa melihat kearah luar jendela sedari tadi? Menunggu seseorang? Kai Oppa?" Tanya Lay bingung. Karena sedari tadi, Luhan tidak benar-benar mendengarkan cerita Lay. Malah focus pada arah luar kelas.

"Ahh, ti—tidak hehe" elak Luhan

Tentu saja Luhan hanya alasan, pasti yang ia tunggu Sehun. Karena kelas Sehun melewati kelasnya. Jadi, jika Sehun akan masuk ke kelasnya akan melewati ruang kelas Luhan. setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu lewat juga. Itu dia! Sehun dan Park Chanyeol, seketika mata Luhan berbinar indah melihat sang kekasih pun juga melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah, Lay yang menyadarinya pun tersenyum maklum 'Oh jadi yang Luhan tunggu Sehun sunbae'

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Lu?" Tanya Lay bingung melihat Luhan segera bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya

"Aku akan pulang Lay dan menjemput orangtuaku. Hari ini, mereka datang ke Korea" ucap Luhan buru-buru

"Mau kutemani? Mumpung ibuku yang menjaga toko kue" tawar Lay

"Tak usah. Kita bertemu nanti malam saja di pesta orangtua Baekhyun. Arraseo?" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah. Hati-hati"

"Iya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana busnya?" ucap Luhan sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia sudah di halte bus, tapi sedari tadi busnya belum Nampak juga. "Bisa terlambat aku menjemput mama baba" lirih Luhan sedih

DRRT

DRRT

Ada pesan masuk di handphonenya

 **From: Sehunnie**

 **Sedang dimana? Mari melihat gaun ditoko untuk acara pesta orangtua Baekhyun.**

Luhan tersenyum manis membacanya dengan bibir mengerucut cantik. Lalu Luhan membalas pesan Sehun

 **To: Sehunnie**

 **Tidak bisa oppa, aku sendang menunggu Bus guna menjemput orangtuaku dibandara**

Setelah membalas pesan Sehun, ia memasukan handphonenya lagi ke dalam tas tapi setelah itu handphonenya bergetar lagi

 **From: Sehunnie**

 **Mengapa tidak memintaku untuk mengantaar? Tunggu aku akan kesana.**

Luhan membelalak. Eh tidak perlu

 **To: Sehunnie**

 **Tidak perlu Oppa tidak perlu karena..**

TINN

TINN

Luhan mendongak melihat siapa yang menyembunyikan klakson mobilnya. Luhan membuat ekspresi terkejutnya. Oh Sehun, mengapa ia sangat cepat sekali? Luhan fikir tadi dia sedang—

"Naiklah Lu, telat nanti" titah Sehun

"Eh—ehh baik—baiklahh" ucap Luhan karena ia merasa perkataan Sehun benar, bissa telat nanti dia

"Sudah berapa lama disana?"

"Hah?"

"Kau menunggu dihalte berapa lama?"

"Sudah setengah jam Oppa"

"Mengapa tidak menelfonku untuk mengantar?"

"Aku takut jika merepotkan" ucap Luhan menunduk

"Merepotkan siapa? Ingat kau sudah menjadi kekasihku semalam. Tahu?"

"Iyya Oppa…"

.

.

.

.

 **Incheon,**

"Dimana Luhan, ba? Sudah setengah jam kita menunggu" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang terliaht masih sangat cantik

"Mungkin macet ma. Mama tahu, Seoul adalah kota yang padat" ucap pria paruh baya memakai kacamata hitamnya

"Iya tapi—"

"Mama..Baba" teriak yeoja dari kejauhan sontak membuat dua orang itu menoleh kearahnya

"Nah itu Luhan!" ucap Nyonya Xi girang saat melihat putrinya berlari kearahnya

"Mama baba, maafkan Lulu baru datang!" ucap Luhan ter engah-engah

"Mama rindu padamu nakkk" ucap Nyonya Xi sambil memeluk Luhan sebelum melihat Sehun dibelakang Luhan sambil terseyum manis "Eh. Apa ini Kai?" ucap Nyonya Xi menunjuk Sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya berkerut dahi, kenapa Mama Luhan bisa mengenal Kai? Hanya itu yang ada difikiran Sehun

"Iya, apakah ini Kai. Yifan bilang kau menjemput kita bersama Kai temannya" ucap Baba Luhan nimbrung

"E—ehh bu—bukan.. dia Se—sehun mama baba. Bukan Kai oppa" jawab Luhan sambil melirik-lirik Sehun yang wajahnya sudah tidak secerah tadi.

"Sehun? Siapa?" Tanya Mama Luhan bingung

"Anyeonghaseo, Oh Sehun Imnida." Sehun nimbrung bersalaman dengan Baba dan Mama Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Mama dan Baba Luhan pun sempat terkejut begitupun Luhan. "Saya kekasih Luhan." lanjut ucapnya. Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehunpun hanya bisa merasakan panas pada pipinya

"Eh.. Tapi, kata Yifan kalau—"

"Mama ayo ke apartemen Luhan, Lulu kangen sama Mama Baba" rengek Luhan mencoba mengalihkn pembicaraan

"Ah baiklah. Ayo nak Sehun" ucap Nyonya Xi sambil bergandengan dengan Luhan mendahului Sehun dan Baba Luhan "Sehun sangat tampan Lulu" lanjut bisik mama Luhan. luhan yang mendengarnya hanya senyum-senyum.

"Maklumi saja Luhan nak Sehun, dia memang sangat manja" ucap Baba Luhan berdampingan dengan Sehun

"Dia sangat manis, ahjussi" ucap Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat punggung Luhan

"Panggil saja Aboenim, kalau mau juga panggil Baba tidak apa" ucap Tuan Xi tegas

"Hehe baiklah" tertawa ringan Sehun menahan rasa penasarannya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or end?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sorry latepost!**

 **Baru tadi pagi pulang dan langsung next chapter.**

 **Butuh reviews semangat wt next chapter' jangan jadi siders ya:***

 **Menurut saya ini makin absurd, nggak jelas dan tambah lambat alurnya. Mohon sarannya, makin lama makin lambat aja pemikiran saya, kayak susah aja gitu mikir gimana dialognya. Padahal ada di ide, tapi susah merangkai. Gimana kalau sementara waktu saya HIATUS? Atau DISCONTINUED? Rencana sih next chapter (14) mau ungkap semua masalalu Sehun dkk. Tapi, gatau(!)**

 **Buncan di KORSEL ya? Tanda Tanya banget(?) kenapa setiap liburan selalu di KORSEL dan nggak diluar negri.**

 **Okay see u next chapter:***


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

..

..

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

..

..

Rated : T-M?

..

GS For Uke

..

Sorry for typo(s)

..

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Chapter ini akan berisi full flashback ke masalalu Sehun dkk dan full hurufnya Author kasih** _italic_ **semua, Okay? Maaf kalo ceritanya agak aneh dan nggak nyambung. Author coba buat senyambung-nyambungnya sama chapter sebelumnya di fic. Setelah chapter ini insaallah Author selesain konfliknya, tapi tidak semunya;)**

 **Ingatkan jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata. Okay?**

 **Jangan bosan dulu karena chapter ini panjang:D**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy reading!**

..

..

..

 _ **2012, MEI 20**_

" _Sehun tolong ingatkan BoA jika aku tidak bisa datang menjemputnya! Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk saat ini" ungkap seorang namja berprawakan jangkung berbicara via telfon dengan seseorang yang bernama Sehun._

" _Baiklah, Kris! Akan kusampaikan. Tapi kemarin dia berkat—"_

" _Sudahlah Sehun! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Hanya katakan padanya!" ungkap namja yang dipanggil Kris oleh Sehun sepertinya sedang berada dalam keadaan terburu-buru._

" _Tapi, Kris—"_

 _ **PIP**_

" _Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya namja bertelinga peri membawakan dua gelas kopi "Ada apa dengan Kris?" Tanya nya lagi_

" _Entahlah yeol, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan pada BoA noona lagi. Jika ia tidak bisa hadir untuknya lagi. Aku tidak enak hati pada BoA noona, jika terus-terusan menyampaikan pesan Kris yang selalu membuat dia sedih" ungkap namja bernama Sehun pada Chanyeol_

" _Memang pesan apa lagi yang ingin Kris sampaikan pada Noona?" Tanya namja tan yang baru datang membawa segelas susu dan biscuit ringan._

" _Seperti biasa Kai. Kris berhalangan hadir untuk menjemput BoA noona. Ini sudah hampir ke 5x nya Kris selalu ingkar janji pada BoA noona untuk menjemputnya" risauan hati Sehun. "Aku kasihan pada BoA noona, jika sedang latihan Dance bersama ia selalu bercerita padaku. Jika ia sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Kris yang selalu menomor duakan dia" ucap Sehun lirih_

" _Mungkin Kris memang sibuk!" ucap Kai sambil memakan biscuitnya_

" _Tapi, aku selalu berharap dia menyempatkan waktu untuk BoA noona sedikit saja."_

" _Apa kau suka pada BoA noona? Mengapa kau sangat membelanya?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkastik_

" _Aniya! Tentu saja tidak! Aku focus untuk ujian akhir kita dan tes masuk ke Seoul University tentunya. Aku hanya menganggap BoA noona seperti noona ku saja. Aku juga mempunyai kakak perempuan jika kau ingat Chanyeol! Meski dia tidak pernah kembali lagi disini" ucap Sehun lirih_

" _Sudahlah. Hanna sudah tenang disana, hanya saja kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan mereka terlalu jauh Sehun. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika BoA bisa saja malah jatuh cinta padamu!" ucap Kai menenangkan_

" _Itu tidak mungkin Kai. Aku pun yakin, jika BoA hanya menganggapku adik" jawab Sehun mulai mengetikkan beberapa nomor_

" _Jangan terlalu yakin untuk itu Sehun. Kau selalu ada untuknya, sedangkan Kris? Cobalah berfikir untuk hal itu." Ucap Kai pergi menuju ke teras rumah Sehun._

 _Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Kai membenarkan dalam hati. Benar! Bagaimana jika BoA noona akhirnya menganggap Sehun lebih dari sekedar hubungan kaka adik? Bagaimana jika BoA menganggapnya sebagai.. ahh sudahlah! Besok Sehun akan memastikan semuanya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**_

" _Sehunn" panggil seorang yeoja cantik dari kejauhan memanggil Sehun dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria._

" _Noona. Ada apa noona kesini? Kris tidak ada jam pelajaran pagi hari ini." Ucap Sehun pada yeoja yang dipanggil Noona._

 _Seketika yeoja itu merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi sendu "Aku sudah tidak bersamanya Sehunna" ungkapnya sedih_

" _BoA noona sudah tidak bersama Kris? Mengapa?" seharusnya Sehun tidak usah menanyakan alasannya lagi!_

 _Hkks!_

" _Noona! Mengapa noona menangis?" Tanya Sehun panic saat melihat BoA meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sadar_

" _Sehunna..hikss" ucap BoA lalu berhambur kepelukan Sehun "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengannya, aku ingin pergi darinya! Dia sangat menyakitiku Sehunna.. hikss.. hikss!" ucap BoA sambil menangis dipelukan Sehun. Sehun yang merasa malu karena saat ini ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah, memutuskan untuk mengajak BoA pergi dari sana_

" _Noona, lebih baik kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja. Tidak enak disini, dilihat banyak orang" ucap Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan BoA. BoA hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menerima ajakan Sehun untuk berbicara empat mata denganya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja berambut pirang dan berprawakan tinggi melihat adegan itu lalu menatap tajam kedua orang itu. Lalu, mengikuti mereka._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Noona duduklah disini, aku akan membeli sebotol minuman" ucap Sehun agak panic_

" _Aku tidak butuh Air, aku hanya butuh dirimu Sehunna" ucap BoA lirih_

 _Sehun yang mendengar penuturan BoA agak bingung. Pasalnya BoA tidak seperti biasanya._

" _Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya"_

" _Setelah kemarin kau berkata padaku jika Kris tidak bisa menjemputku lagi. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bahwa Kris tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sangat sedih, aku memutuskan untuk datang ke Apartemennya. Tapi, ternyata.. hikss.. ternyata.. Kris sedang bersama wanita lain saat itu.. hiksss… aku.. hikkss.. aku.. kalap saat itu, aku menamparnya dan berkata bahwa ia menghianatiku' tapi.. saat itu juga.. dia.. dia.. hikssssss" ucapan BoA terhenti saat itu juga karena ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Tangisnya pecah dihadapan Sehun saat itu juga. Sehun yang melihatnya bingung dilihatnya, apa? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus dilakukan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan BoA dengan cara memeluknya_

" _Noona, sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku disini sebagai adikmu selalu ada untukmu" ucap Sehun menenangkan_

" _Aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik Sehunna" ucapnya melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menghadap Sehun. Sehun mengeryitkan dahi, ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan BoA "Aku mencintaimu, sejak kau selalu ada untukku"_

 _Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Benar kata Kai! Ia tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini, benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Dia hanya menganggap BoA seperti noona nya, bukan Lebih!_

" _Tapi, noona. Aku hanya menganggapmu seperti noonaku, tidak lebih dari itu" ucap Sehun mencoba tidak melukai hati BoA_

" _Tapi, aku melihatmu selama ini juga mencintaiku Sehun. Kau selalu ada untukku, kau selalu ada saat Kris pergi meninggalkanku, kau selalu ada untuk menenangkan ku, kau.. kau.. hiksss"_

" _Tidak noona. Aku tidak menganggap semua itu lebih dari perlakuan seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Hanya itu saja" elak Sehun_

" _Kau sama saja seperti Kris Sehun! Aku benci pada kalian berdua" ucap BoA lalu pergi menjauh dari Sehun_

" _Nonna!" teriak Sehun mencoba memanggil BoA tapi tidak dihiraukan BoA. Dia terus berlari, seakan dia tuli. Sampai_

 _ **BRAKK**_

" _Noona!" teriak Sehun berlari secepatnya lalu memangku kepala BoA yang penuh darah "Noona, bangunlah.. tolongg! Panggil ambulance! Sekarang!" teriak Sehun pada semua orang yang disekitar sana, ada salah satunya memegang handphone lalu menelfon ambulance untuk segera datang._

" _Sehunna."_

" _Noona, aku disini! bertahanlah!" ucap Sehun panic_

" _Sehunna.. akku.. akku.. menci..mencin..taii.. Kriss" kata-kata terakhir BoA sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya._

" _Noonna, bertahanlah! Bernafaslah! Tak lama lagi ambulance datang! Noona! Noona!" teriak Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh dingin BoA penuh dengan penyesalan._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _7 days later_

" _Dimana Sehun?" Tanya namja jangkung datang bertanya pada namja tan_

" _Sehun? Sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama Chanyeol. Ada ap—" jawab Kai belum terselesaikan Kris langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat Sehun berada. Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini, segeralah ia melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya dan berjalan menuju temap yang sama dengan tujuan Kris mencari Sehun._

 _ **LIBRARY**_

' _ **SILENT PLEASE'**_

" _Chan, bisa kau carikan aku buk—"_

" _Sehun!" panggil Kris dengan nada datar dan dingin._

" _Kris? Ada apa?" jawab Sehun menolehkan pandangannya pada Kris. Sempat mengeryit heran karena Kris berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah memucat, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya dan tampak sangat lelah. "Darimana saja kau, kenap—"_

" _Ikuti aku!" ucap Kris dingin lalu keluar dari perpustakan menuju belakang sekolah._

" _Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dari bilik buku_

" _Entahlah" jawab Sehun menutup bukunya dan pergi menyusul Kris_

 _.._

" _Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Kai baru datang di perpustkaaan_

" _Dia baru saja pergi bersama Kris. Apa kau melihatnya? Keadaanya kaca—"_

" _Kita ikuti mereka!" ucap Kai bergegas keluar perpustakaan. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti keadaan ini, hanya mengikuti Kai dari belakang._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Darimana ide penghianatanmu Sehun?" Tanya Kai datar_

" _Penghianatan apa maksudmu Kris?" ucap Sehun memang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kris_

" _BoA memutuskan ku setelah aku menyuruhmu menyampaikan pesanku pada BoA! Apa kau memang berniat membuatnya berpaling dariku?"_

" _Aku tidak…"_

" _Omong kosong! Selama ini aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri! Tapi, kau menusuk ku dari belakang! Tanpa perasaan! Kau mencintai BoA! Begitu sebaliknya dan aku? Mendapatkan penolakan darinya seakan hubunganku dengannya selama ini tak ada arti apa-apa" ucap Kris mulai meninggi_

" _Kau yang menghianatinya! Kau berselingkuh dengan wanita lain saat dia menunggumu! Saat dia mati-matian percaya dan selalu mencintaimu! Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Melihatmu bersama wanita lain saat kau mengucapkan bahwa kau tidak bisa hadir menjemputnya seperti biasa! Bajingan macam apa kau ini? Selalu pergi saat kekasihnya sangat membutuhkan mu!" ucap Sehun mulai emosi_

" _Ini hubunganku! Sebagai teman kau cukup mendukung dan tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku Sehun!"_

" _Secara tidak sadar kau telah melibatkanku dalam hubunganmu Kris! Kau berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dibelakangnya!"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **BUGH**_

" _Diamlah jika kenyataan sesungguhnya tidak pernah kau ketahui! Berhenti mengguncingku bocah!" ucap Kris bernada tinggi setelah memukul Sehun telak._

 _Sehun menyeka darah yang berada di ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum mengejek "Saat dia matipun kau tidak datang! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki Kris!" bentak Sehun. Sebagai laki-laki ia tidak mau martabat laki-laki dijatuhkan hanya untuk seorang bajingan seperti Kris_

" _Bukan urusanmu! Aku akan melupakan apa yang menjadi urusan kita! Aku akan melupakan tentang penghianatanmu ini Sehun. Tapi, ingatlah Kris akan tetap menjadi Wu Yifan yang pendendam sampai kapanpun" ucap terakhir Kris lalu beranjak pergi meinggalkan Sehun yang memandang jauh punggung Kris._

" _Sehun!" teriak keduanya—Kai,Chanyeol—menghampiri Sehun yang sibuk menyeka darah disekitar wajahnya._

" _Apa yang terjadi? Jadi benara firasatku" ucap Kai mencoba membantu Sehun berdiri_

" _Kita kembali saja ke sekolahan. Siang nanti aku ada remedial! Aku sudah tak apa. Akan kuceritakan nanti dkelas" ucap Sehun berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan tatapan bertanya kedua sahabatnya._

" _Ini pasti masalah Kris dan BoA yeol"_

" _Aku rasa itu benar, sudahlah. Sehun pasti nanti akan bercerita" ucap Chanyeol menyusul kepergian Sehun begitujuga Kai._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Lukamu sudah kering?" Tanya Kai samba menyalakan TV dan mengambil snack_

" _Sudah hampir"_

" _Kompres lagi pelipismu itu, aku lihat masih mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah" lanjut Kai_

" _Sudah Kai. Ini sudah mongering, dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk disamping Kai_

" _Sedang mandi. Kris? Apa berkaitan dengan BoA?" Tanya Kai to the point_

" _Tentu. Dia kira aku berkhianat padanya" ucap Sehun sambil mengganti perban sudut bibirnya, "Apa kau tahu? Saat terakhir kali BoA noona bernafas? Dia mengucapkan bahwa dia mencintai Kris. Tapi, apa sikap Kris? Saat kekasihnya tiada pun dia tak datang sama sekali.. sungguh mengherankan bagiku" lanjut Sehun meringis merasakan lukanya_

" _Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ketiadaan Kris Sehun, dia pasti punya alasan. Kau juga pernah bercerita bukan? Masalah BoA noona melihat Kris dengan wanita lain di apartemen Kris?" Tanya Kai. Karena apa, sungguh dia sangat penasaran dengan masalah ini._

" _Iya, waktu itu BoA noona melihatnya sendiri"_

" _Mungkin dia kakak Kris? Teman Kris? Saat itu BoA noona sedang kalut dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kris. Jadi, dia menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Kris sedang berselingkuh dan ketiadaan Kris selama ini dikarenakan ada wanita lain" ucap Kai. Kali ini benar_

" _Aku juga tidak tahhu mengenai itu Kai,"_

" _Aku bilang juga apa. BoA noona menganggapmu lebih dari seorang adik bukan? Firasatku benar, jika dia mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu sejak kau selalu ada untuknya" ucap Kai pelan sambil memakan snack nya._

" _Aku hanya tidak sadar" ucap Sehun lirih. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bayangan BoA tersenyum manis padanya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Acara kelulusan pun tiba. Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol serta Kris lulus dari SMA JEGUK. Ketiganya melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi di perkuliahan yang sama yaitu SEOUL UNIVERSITY dan memilih departemen yang sama yaitu 'ARSITEKTUR' karena sejak kecil mereka mempunyai janji sama lain yaitu_

 _-Saat kita besar aku akan mendisaign rumah untuk kalian!- ucap Sehun kecil_

 _-Aku juga Hun, aku akan mendisaign rumah untuk Kau dan Kai- ucap Chanyeol kecil_

 _-Begitu juga aku. Maka dari itu, mulai dari sekarang. Kita harus bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan selalu bersama. Ingat janji kita- ucap Kai kecil semangat._

" _Kita benar-benara jodoh kau Tahu? Kita sama-sama memilih departemen ini. Sekelas pula.. ahahaha bahagianyaa" ucap Chanyeol berseri-seri_

" _Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Kai sambil melihat-lihat perkuliahan mereka yang baru "Sehun, ku dengar Kris juga menempuh pendidikan tingginya disini, dan sekelas pula dengan kita" ucap Kai memberitahu_

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol semangat_

" _Aku dengar dari Hanbin" jawab Kai_

" _Siapa Hanbin?" Tanya Sehun_

" _Teman basketku waktu SMA hun. Dia teman Kris dari China" jawab Kai santai_

" _Biarkan saja. Toh, Kris bilang lupakan saja masalah itu. So, lupakan saja" jawab Sehun tenang_

" _Baguslah! Ayo kita temukan teman-teman baru kita" ucap Chanyeol semangat!_

 _Terlihat beberapa orang sedang bercengkrama membentuk lingkaran dikantin. Tahu sendirilah bagaimana sifat Chanyeol. Mudah bergaul jadi.._

" _Hai teman-teman, bolehkah kita bergabung?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu orang disana_

" _Ahh silahkann.." ucap Yeoja bermata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol_

" _Terimakasih. Ayo Hun Kai!" Ajak Chanyeol "Kalian berada didepartemen apa?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat satu persatu orang disana._

" _Bukan kah lebih baik jika kita mulai percakapan ini dengan berkenalan?" ucap seorang berwajah ganteng bak malaikat secara halus._

" _Benar. Maafkan dia, dia memang agak sedikit idiot!" Ucap Kai dan Sehun mengangguk membenarkan_

 _Tak sengaja yeoja bermata doe melihat tawa Kai. Seketika ia terpikat dengan itu, sangat manis._

" _Aisshh, hei hitam! Dasar kau in—"_

" _Sudah-sudah! Namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun. Si hitam ini Kim Jongin panggil saja Kai, dan idiot ini Park Chanyeol panggil saja park yoda" ucap Sehun mengenalkan dua sahabatnya ini_

" _YAK!"_

" _y-Yak!"_

" _Hahaha kau lucu sekali, oh jadi yang agak tan ini Kai. Oke, perkenalkan aku Kim jongdae. Panggil saja Chen dan in—"_

" _Bagaimana bisa namamu Jongdae menjadi Chen?" Tanya Chanyeol spontan_

" _Entahlah. Teman-teman memanggilku itu. Aissh sudahlah, dan ini Kim Minseok, panggil saja Xiumin. Ini Kim Junmyeon, panggil saja Suho. Ini Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Uco. Dia maknae di antara kita" akhir perkenalan Chen._

" _Aishh namaku Kyungsoo Chen. Anyeonghaseoo, do Kyungsoo imnida. Jangan dengarkan kepala kotak itu" ucap yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo_

" _Matamu sangat indah kau tahu?" ucap Chanyeol senang melihat tatapan bulat Kyungsoo_

" _Ah benarkah? Hehe" Kyungsoo jadi malu_

" _Ah kau membuatnya malu Chanyeol, lihatlah dia sangat memerah. Buakakakak" ucap Chen tertawa keras_

" _Aisshhh! Hyung!" gertak Kyungsoo sebal pada Chen, karena sedari tadi Chen selalu mengejeknya_

" _Kau memang memerah Kyungsoo.. haha" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo dibuat merona olehnya._

 _.._

 _ **2013, JANUARI 03**_

 _Mereka suda berada di semester 3. Sudah waktunya mereka menjadi senior dari para mahasiswa baru._

 _Ini struktur anggota OSPEK tahun 2014 di SEOUL UNIVERSITY_

 _ **KETUA**_

 _OH SEHUN_

 _ **WAKIL KETUA**_

 _KIM JUNMYEON_

 _ **KEPENGURUSAN 1**_

 _KIM JONGIN_

 _ **KEPENGURUSAN 2**_

 _PARK CHANYEOL_

 _ **BENDAHARA 1**_

 _KIM MINSEOK_

 _ **BENDAHARA 2**_

 _KIM JONGDAE_

 _ **BADAN KEPENGURUSAN PERLENGKAPAN**_

 _DO KYUNGSOO_

 _ **SEKSI DOKUMENTASI**_

 _WU YIFAN aka KRIS_

 _ **Dsb**_

 _Entah Sehun mengetahuinya atau tidak. Kris menjadi wakil nya dalam ospek tahun ini, ia terpilih menjadi ketua karena sifat kepemimpinanya sangat tinggi dan rasa keperduliannya sangat besar dalam kampus ini. Jadi, saat pemilihan yang diadakan untuk para mahasiswa. Sehun terpilih, jangan lupakan paras tampannya pun juga ikut adil dalam itu. Wkwk_

 _ **Awal masa orientasi periode 2013**_

" _Jadikan mahasiswa tahun ini disiplin, dan bertanggung jawab aku menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian. Jangan pernah membela siapapun disini, kita dalam pihak netral. Mengerti?" ucap Sehun sedikit memberi peringatan pada anggotanya._

" _Mengerti Sehun" jawab Suho selaku wakil dari semua anggota._

" _Kris" panggil Sehun_

 _Kris menghela nafas "Iya Sehun, aku paham perkataanmu"_

" _Bekerja samalah." Ucap Sehun dan Kris menganggukan kepala._

 _Benar kata Kris dulu. 'Lupakan masalah ini, aku akan melupakan penghianatanmu Sehun'_

 _Terbukti sekarang, Kris tidak pernah membahas masalah itu lagi._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Sekarang kita menuju ruang Akademik. Ikuti langkah saya" ucap Kyungsoo mengarahkan mahasiswa baru dalam arahannya_

" _Pakai name tag ini. Agar satu sama lain saling mengenal" ucap Minseok member name tag pada mahasiswa arahannya_

" _Usahakan kalian memakai tanda tali ita dirambut. Agar tak kehilangan kelompok" ucap Kris pada rombongannya_

" _Usahakan sampai ruang ini pukul 09.00 tepat!" teriak Suho memakai Loudspeker_

" _Hati-hati jika menaiki tangga. Terkadang, di tangga tengah tangganya licin" arahan Kai pada rombongannya_

" _Bawa peralatan kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal" teriak Chanyeol menggema diseluruh ruangan_

 _Dan Sehun? Dia hanya berkeliling kelas dan departemen untuk melihat. Apa sudah beres? Apa sudah lengkap? Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mahasiswa baru bergender yeoja sedang menali tali sepatunya. Sehun awalnya tidak perduli, tapi lama dia perhatikan kenapa gadis itu lama sekali menali sepatunya. Sehun menghampiri gadis itu._

" _Mengapa kau lama sekali menali sepatu?" Tanya Sehun_

 _Seketika gadis itu berdiri tegap menunduk seakan takut jika dimakan. "Maaf sunbae, tali sepatu saya memang sudah agak rusak. Jadi, susa jika tali sudah lepas. Sesegera mungkin akan saya talikan dengan cepat" ucap gadis itu cepat dan tegas. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya_

" _Tidak apa. Selesaikan dulu itu baru menyusul, jangan sampai tertinggal rombonganmu" ucap Sehun masih setia menghadap gadis itu_

" _Baik sunbae" jawab gadis itu berjongkok lagi mulai memasang tali sepatunya dengan cepat. Saat gadis itu selesai ia segera berlari dan pamit kepada Sehun. "Saya sudah selesai sunbae. Saya akan menyusul rombongan" ucap gadis itu akan beranjak tapi terhentu ketika suara Sehun bertanya padanya_

" _Namamu siapa?"_

 _Gadis itu dibuat diam, ia tak mau mempnyai masalah dengan sunbaenya ketika baru akan memulai hidup barunya._

" _Jawab aku, dan tidak usah takut" seakan tahu pemikiran gadis itu, Sehun berucap_

" _Na—nama saya.. Jung Serine sunb—sunbae" jawab gadis bernama Serine itu terbata-bata_

" _Jung Serine.. ada didpartemen apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi_

" _Musik sunbae" jawab cepat gadis itu_

" _Jika ada yang bertanya tatap wajahnya, bukan malah menatap sepatu kumuhmu" ucap Sehun_

 _Yeoja bernama Jung Serine pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. Seketika ia terperangah, tampan. Hanya satu kata yang mampu menjelaskan keterkejutannya_

 _Dan cantik. Hanya satu kata yang mampu menjelaskan tatapan kosong Sehun._

 _.._

 _Sehun jatuh cinta_

 _.._

Dan dari sinilah. Masalah itu muncul~

..

..

" _Dia sangat cantik" gumam Kai tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya_

" _Siapa Kai?" Tanya Kris yang sedang berada di sampingnya_

 _Kai tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada Kris disebelahnya. Dia malu,dan kikuk. Akhirnya dia memasang wajah sok cool_

" _Bukan siapa-siapa Kris, ibukku sangat cantik" jawab Kai asal_

" _Hahaha. Namanya Jung Serine dia ada di kelas Musik A, kau fikir aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau pandangi sedari tadi?" ucap Kris mengejek_

" _Haaaah susah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Kris." Ucap Kai menghela nafas berat_

" _Memang susah! Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris sambil mengambil beberapa foto disekitarnya_

" _Mungkin tepatnya lebih tertarik? Dia manis, kau lihat?" Tanya Kai tersenyum manis_

" _Dia ada dirombonganku. Dia gadis yang cerdas dan aktif" jawab Kris_

" _Sudahlah. Jika ada Sehun pasti kita akan kena marah karena bergosip disiang hari. Sudah sudah, aku akan ke wilayah sana. Lanjutkan tugasmu, bukan malah memfoto Huang Zitao diatas sana" ucap Kai tertawa di akhir kalimat._

" _Hey kkamjong! Sialan, aku tertangkap basah olehnya!"_

 _.._

 _.._

" _Jung Serine" gumam Sehun pelan tapi dapat di dengar Chanyeol._

 _Saat ini mereka sedang ada di toko Buku. Asalah kalian tahu Sehun adalah siswa cerdas sejak SMA dia sangat rajin untuk ke toko buku meski hanya sekedar membaca atau mengerjakan tugas disana dan selalu ditemani sahabat idiotnya, Chanyeol. Kai tidak pernah mau diajak ke toko Buku ia terlalu malas untuk melihat buku berjejeran di rak buku. Pusing, ocehnya._

" _Siapa Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sengaja mendengar Sehun mengucapkan nama seseorang_

" _Siapa ke siapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung_

" _Barusan. Aku mendengar barusan kau mengucapkan nama sesorang" ucap Chanyeol_

" _Ahh iya. Jung Serine" ucap Sehun tersenyum manis_

" _Jung Serine.." Chanyeol seperti pernah mendengar nama itu "Siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol_

" _Hoobae baru kita. " jawab Sehun enteng_

 _Ya Chanyeol ingat! Jung Serine tetangganya saat Chanyeol berada di Incheon—rumah neneknya—anak dari seorang pelacur terkenal kecantikannya. Memang tadi Chanyeol sempat bertemu dengan Serine dan sempat berbincang, tapi hanya menanyakan dia berada didepartemen apa tidak lebih. Kenapa Sehun bisa mengenalnya? Bukan hal biasa seperti ini Sehun menggumamkan seseorang, apalagi perempuan. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun.._

" _Memang dia kenapa? Mencari masalah denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi_

" _Aku tidak.. hanya saja, dia terlihat sangat manis dari yang lainnya" ucap Sehun sambil membayangkan wajah Jung Serine_

 _Benar pemikiran Chanyeol. Sehun tertarik pada gadis itu! Sebagai sahabat Chanyeol tentu harus member tahu sebelum rasa itu terlalu dalam._

" _Aku mengenalnya. Dia tetangga Halmeoni di Incheon, aku sempat berbicara dengannya tadi" ucap Chanyeol basa-basi_

" _Benarkah? Jadi dia tetangga Halmeoni di Incheon?" Tanya Sehun semangat_

" _Iya. Ibunya seorang wanita malam yang terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Namanya Jung Hannie" ucap Chanyeol langsung membuat Sehun berkerut dahinya_

" _Ibunya seorang pelacur maksudmu?"_

" _Iya"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Jauhi dia, dia bukan anak dari wanita baik-baik. Ayahnya saja tak tahu lelaki yang mana?" ucap Chanyeol mulai memasang wajah tidak suka_

" _Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku ingin pulang! Bayarkan minumanku" ucap Sehun lalu keluar dari toko buku._

" _Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah ketertarikan, ya semoga" gumam Chanyeol seorang diri_

 _.._

 _.._

 _ **Hari kedua masa orientasi 2013**_

 _Kegiatan MOS hari ini dibebaskan, hanya untuk berkeliling melihat-lihat kampus baru mereka, dan terkadang salah satu minta didampingi untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kampus ini._

 _Ada yang bergerombol, ada yang bermain music dsb._

" _Kai lihatlah, incaran mu sedang berada ditengah-tengah para namja" ucap Kris kepada Kai yang sedang mengamati Yoeja berambut panjang_

 _Ya sejak masuk diperkuliahan memang Kai dekat dengan Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun tak pernah mempermasalakan itu._

" _Biar saja, mereka hanya bermain-main"_

" _Sunbae, bolehkah kau mengantarku berkeliling? Aku bingung" ucap seorang hoobae menghampiri Kris yang akan menggoda Kai._

" _Ah okay. Sebentar Kai aku tinggal" ucap Kris lalu memandu hoobae baru mereka._

" _Okay" jawab Kai masih memusatkan pandangannya pada yeoja itu._

 _Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan memastikan keadaan aman, tapi saat ia melihat taman. Dia melihat Serine, lantas ia tersenyum. Di dekat sana ia pun melihar Kai, bertujuan menghampiri Kai untuk bisa memandang Serine lebih dekat. Tapi, saat berada dibelakang Kai Sehun tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Kai.._

" _Manisnya"_

 _Ia bingung, diperuntukan siapa kalimat itu. Lalu Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai dan berhasil membuat Sehun berkerut dahi tak suka. Karena hanya satu yeoja yang berada disana, ya. Jung Serine, gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya semalam._

" _Kau menyukainya Kai?" Tanya Sehun saat berada tepat di sebela Kai_

" _Kurasa iya, dia sangat cantik Sehun" jawab Kai tahu karena iya hafal ini suara Sehun tanpa melihat wajahnya_

" _Bagaimana jika aku juga menyukainya?" Tanya Balik Sehun dan seketika namja tan ini Kai menoleh kearah samping Sehun berada._

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Kai bingung_

" _Mana pernah aku membohongimu, aku hanya ingin jujur padamu. Tapi, ternyata dirimu juga menyukai hoobae baru kita" ucap Sehun memajukan dagu mengarah pada seoraang gadis cantik yang sedang berbincang-bincang ditengah kerumunan teman namjanya._

 _Kai menghel nafas "Namanya Jung Serine ia ada di departemen Musik" ucap Kai menolehkan pandangannya lagi kepada gadis itu_

" _Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu "Jadi kau sudah mencari informasi tentang dia?" lanjut Sehun_

" _Iya. Baiklah, kita akan bersaing secara sehat" tawar Kai_

" _Setuju" jawab Sehun tenang tapi ada makna mendalam dalam ketenangannya dan Kai dibuat terkejut sontak ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memandang tidak suka._

 _Dan sejak kejadian itu tidak ada yang namanya sekumpulan Trio Bangsat! Sekumpulan Trio Idiot diperkuliahan. Yang ada hanya duo jangkung._

 _Dan entah takdir lebih memihak Sehun, sejak saat itu Sehun melancarkan usahanya untuk berdekatan dengan Jung Serine, dan itu berhasil! Mereka berpacaran, semua orang tahu itu. Dan Kai? Menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Jung Serine._

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyukai hubungan Sehun dan Serine, tapi mau dikata. Sahabatnya sudah buta akan cinta._

 _Ya sejak kejadian itu, Kai menjauh dari SeChan. Meskipun ia menerima kekalahan dalam mendapatkan Serine, tapi dia lebih banyak memilih bersama Kris. Chanyeol bingung akan hal ini, ia baru sadar kemarin malam saat Chanyeol meminta Kai datang ke rumahnya untuk mengenalkan yeojachingu barunya kepada dua sahabatnya tapi apa yang ia dapat? Hanya ada Sehun disana, dan Kai? Hanya memberi alasan_

" _Aku sedang berada dikampus bersama Kris, latihan basket kali ini sangat melelahkan. Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang. Masih ada Sehun" ucap Kai saat itu saat Chanyeol member tahu tentang tujuannya menyuruh mereka datang kerumahnya dan saat Chanyeol berbicara pada Sehun jawaban Sehun tambah membuat hati Chanyeol benar-benar dilanda penasaran._

" _Kai sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sampai tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul"_

" _Karena ia mendapatkan seorang teman baru untuk melancarkan aksinya Chan" jawab Sehun sambil bermain handphone_

 _Entah apa maksud Sehun, yang jelas Chanyeol tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Akhirnya ia bertanya pada Sehun_

" _Sebenarnya ada apa Sehun? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kai? Hari ini kalian terliaht berbeda dari biasanya" ucap Chanyeol mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya_

" _Dia menyukainya Chan"_

" _Siapa yang menyukai siapa?"_

" _Jung Serine, Kai juga menyukainya dan dia meminta kita bersaing secara sehat dan alhasil aku yang mendapatkannya"_

" _Jadi ini menyangkut Serine? Dia anak seorang pelacur Sehun. Aku sangat tahu itu" ucap Chanyeol ngotot_

" _Ini bukan hanya ketertarikan Chan. Ini didasari rasa tulus. Ibunya yang seperti itu tapi tidak dengan Serine. Dia berbeda" tukas Sehun_

" _Berbeda? Semua wanita sama. Haya membedakkan mana cantik mana tidak"_

" _Mengapa kau malah bertaya tentang wajah? Aku benar-benar menyu—bukan suka lagi, aku mencintainya" ucap Sehun terselip nada serius._

 _Setelah itu Chanyeol tahu. Apa hal yang membuat sahabat-sahabat nya menjauh, ia tak suka hal seperti ini. Ia ingin mereka seperti dulu lagi. Selalu bersama saat dalam keadaan apapun._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Ibu? Ada apa ibu? Mengapa ibu menangis?" Tanya Sehun baru saja pulang dari kampus dan menemukan ibunya tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan bersimbah airmata_

" _Ayahmu Sehun, ayahmu..hiksss"_

" _Ada apa dengan ayah? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada ayah? Apa yang terjadi ibu?" Tanya Sehun panic_

" _Ayahmu berslingkuh dan wanita itu hamil Sehun.. hikkss… hiksss" ucap Ibunya sambil menangis sesenggukan_

" _Apa? Ay—ayah tidak mungkin seperti itu ibu? Mungkin ibu salah paham" Sehun tidak mempercayainya karena yang ia tahu ayahnya sangat bijaksana, tegas dan jujur tidak mungkin ayahnya berselingkuh dan menghaslkan anak dengan kelalainnya_

" _Ibu benar Sehun! Pelacur itu tadi datang kemari membawa buktinya Sehun.. hikss.. hikss.."_

" _Ibuu" gumam lirih Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh lemas ibunya "Siapa pelacur itu?"_

" _Jung Hannie.. namanya Jung Hannie!"_

 _Jung Hannie. Sepertinya Sehun pernah mendengar nama itu tapi.. tapi.._

 _JDARRR_

 _Seperti tersambar petir ia ingat sekali nama itu, ya nama ibu dari kekasihnya. Jung Serine, jadi.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Malam pada pukul 8 Sehun meminta Serine untuk bertemu di taman dekat kampus._

" _Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja" ucap Sehun datar_

 _Seketika senyum Serine hilang dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun_

" _Sun—sunbae?"_

" _Kita akhiri hubungan kita"_

" _Apaa—apaa alasan sunbae mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Tanya Serine memelas_

" _Ibumu simpanan ayahku!" ucap Sehun langsung_

 _Serine melototkan matanya terkejut, memang ia tahu akan hal ibunya. Pekerjaan ibunya yang menjadi wanita malam, tapi bukan seperti ini hasilnya._

" _Sun—sunbae tapi.. hikss" Serine mulai menangis_

" _Hapus airmatamu! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajah anak seorang pelacur yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku!" ucap Sehun pergi tapi terhenti saat merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh Serine_

" _Sunbae, aku mencintaimu.. hikss"_

" _Omong kosong!" ucapnya lalu bergegas pergi menggunakan mobilnya dgn cepat seketika itu pula Serine mengikuti Sehun menggunakan taksi yang ia berhentikan saat itu juga._

 _..._

…

 _TING TONG_

" _Siapa malam-malam yang datang, Kai ambil ini" ucap Chanyeol melemparkan stick psp pada Kai_

 _.._

" _Sehun" ucap Chanyeol terkejut melihat Sehun datang dengan keadaan kacau "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Sehun yang duduk disofa dengan nafas terengah-engah dan datanglah Kai dengan wajah terkejut tapi ia mencoba menghilangkan ekspresi itu dan duduk disamping Sehun_

" _Minumlah ini. Tenangkan dirimu, dan ceritakan" ucap Kai setelah member botol berisikan air_

 _Sehun meminumnya dan menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi, Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar ia tau hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi dan Kai? Hanya member ekspresi bingung, sedih dan ahh semuanya._

 _TING TONG_

" _Siapa lagi? Sebentar biar ku bukakan" ucap Chanyeol, agak berlari menuju pintu "Jung Serine? Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut karena Serine tahu alamat apartemennya_

" _Aku mencari Sehun sunbae, sunbae"_

" _Dia—"_

" _Kau lagi? Aku sudah bilang pergi dari hadapanku Jung Serine!" ucap Sehun baru datang_

" _Sunbae, aku bilang aku mencintaimu" ucap Serine menangos_

" _Kau itu anak seorang wanita simpanan! Aku benci dengan sebutan itu untuk ibumu. Apalagi sebutan itu untuk wanita simpanan ayahku yang telah membuat ibukku sakit parah seperti sekarang ini. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga JUNG SERINE!"_

" _Sunbae, aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak perduli pada ibuku, maafkan ibuku sunbae" tangis Serine semakin terdengar_

" _Aku awalnya juga mencintaimu bodoh! Tapi, apa balasan ibumu? Ibumu membuat ayahku berkhianat dari ibukku. Tiba-tiba datang dan membawa bukti bahwa ibumu hamil anak ayahku!"_

" _Ibuku.. hiksss.. sunbae maafkan dia dan biarkan kita bersama.. hikss" ucap Serine semakin menangos_

" _Cih! Perduli apa ku dengan anak seorang pelacur! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi mulai detik ini. Pergilah!" bentak Sehun_

 _ **BLAM!**_

" _Sun—sunbae.. hiksss.. hikssss.. maafkan ibuku sunbae.. hikss.. sungguh aku mencintaimu" teriak Serine dari luar apartemen Chanyeol_

" _Sehun kasihanilah dia. dia dan ibunya berbeda" ucap namja tan datang_

" _Sunbae.. maafkan aku.. hikss… hikss… sunbaeee" teriaknya lagi dari luar_

" _Aku sudah berfikir hal seperti ini akan terjadi dan benarkan?" ucap Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya_

" _Aku mecintainya Kai, tapi aku tidak bisa menghianati ibuku. Sudah cukup ayahku yang berkhianat, tidak denganku" ucap Sehun lesi_

 _HENING_

 _5 MENIT_

 _Keadaan diluar sepertinya tak ada suara lagi, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah menyerah dan pergi._

 _Namja tan yang sedari tadi ada diapartemen Chanyeol memperhatikkan cuaca malam ini. Mendung, petir ada dimana-mana, angin berhembus cepat. Tanpa disadari namja tan itu mengkhawatirkan Serine yang sedari tadi berteriak di luar apartemen. Dia menghembuskan nafas lelah_

" _Sehun keluarlah, mala mini akan ada badai besar. Tidak baik jika Serine berada diluar sendirian" ucap Kai masih focus melihat jalanan_

" _Dia sudah diam, pasti dia sudah pulang" ucap Sehun duduk disofa mencoba memejamkan matanya_

" _Setidaknya lihatlah—" ucapan Kai berhenti saat matanya melihat seorang yeoja terpental dari mobil yang baru saja menabraknya_

 _CKITT_

 _BRUK!_

 _BRAK!_

" _Ada apa itu?"_

 _Saat dua namja sedang berfikir, namja dari arah dalam apartemen belari keluar apartemen. Berlari dengan sangat cepat, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Kai._

" _Ada apa dengan Kai?" gumam Sehun_

" _Entahlah. Ayo kita lihat ke bawah pasti ada sebuah kecelakaan" jawab Chanyeol_

" _Jika iya pasti sangat parah" ucap Sehun sambil jalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol menuju lift._

" _Lah mana Kai? Apa dia lewat tangga darurat? Apa sepanik itu?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol lift lt.1_

" _Mungkin ia benar-benar terburu-buru Chan" ucap Sehun santai tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya_

 _.._

 _.._

" _SERINE!" Teriak Kai berlari menuju tempat kecelakaan. Rasanya ia ingin menangos Karena melihat wanita yang ia cintai, terluka begitu banyak. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah "Serine! Bertahanlah Serine, pertolongan akan segera datang! Cepat panggil ambulance.. hkss"_

" _Sun—sunbaee" ucap Serine terputus-putus karena ia tidak bisa menghirup oksigen secara benar_

" _Aku disini!"_

" _Seh—sehunn sunbaa—baae akk—akku men—mencintai—nyaa.. maa—affkan akk-kku" kata terakhir Serine sebelum nafasnya berhenti._

" _Tidak… jangan tidur! Jangan tidur Serine! Serineeee!"_

 _Sedari tadi dua namja yang baru datang dibuat shock ditempat mereka berdiri tanpa mendekat kearah kejadian. Chanyeol melototkan matanya terkejut akan kejadian ini, sedangkan namja pucat disebelahny? Jangan Tanya lagi, Sehun meneteskan airmatanya karena ia sempat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Serine bahwa ia mencintai Sehun._

 _.._

 _.._

 _1 years later_

" _Kai nanti malam aku dan Baekhyun akan makan malam, tolong temani Sehun di apartemenku" ucap Chanyeol "Sepertinya keadaannya sedang tidak baik" lanjut Chanyeol_

" _Baiklah" ucap malas Kai_

 _Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan_

 _.._

 _.._

" _Yeobo, aku takut jika Sehun semakin gila karena wanita itu!" ucap namja paruh baya sedang mengamati foto bahagia keluarganya "Aku takut jika sejak kejadian itu Sehun tidak mau mengenal perempuan" lanjut namja itu_

" _Sabarlah yeobo, Sehun butuh penyesuaian"_

 _Ya sejak kematian Serine, Sehun jadi sering menyendiri, memasang wajah datar, sombong, angkuh, kejam, dan tak perduli pada wanita. Karena sejak itu, dia jadi keluar malam ke bar, menyewa gadis-gadis untuk one-stand-night(bener nggak penulisannya) dengan wanita-wanita di bar. Hidupnya hancur! Memperlakukan wanita seperti sampah! Habis manis sepah buang! Habis pakai, tinggal saja!_

" _Apa perlu Sehun kujodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnisku? Sejak pertemuan makan malam kemarin, mereka bilang putrid mereak tertarik dengan Sehun"_

" _Benarkah begitu? Sebaiknya jangan memaksa Sehun yeobo" nasihat sang istri ibu Sehun_

" _Tidak. Keputusan ini sudah bulat, Sehun akan ku tunangkan dengan Kang Irene anak dari pengusaha Kang Ji Woo"_

 _Sang istri hanya menghela nafas pelan_

 _.._

 _.._

" _Sehun makanlah, aku sudah membeli makanan sebelum kesini"_

" _Hmm"_

" _Nanti malam jangan ke bar lagi, aku dan chanyeol juga kau akan datang ke acara pensi sekolah" ucap Kai masih focus pada makanannya_

" _Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku!" ucap Sehun dingin_

 _Kai menghela nafas berat "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Tanya Kai "Dia sudah tiada. Ikhlaskan dia, dan berubahlah menjadi Sehun yang ku kenal"_

" _Ck! Kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau memendam dendam kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun sinis_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau dan aku tahu kita sama-sama mencintai Serine dan disini aku yang mendapatkannya tapi aku malah menyia-nyiakan nya dan membuatnya mati. Haha aku tahu kau nmenyimpan dendam padaku! Bunuh saja aku!" ucap Sehun mulai ngelantur_

 _Sudah cukup kesabaran Kai selama ini. "Cukup Sehun!"_

" _Apa? Hahaha iya memang kau yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya bukan aku! Haha jika Serine memilihmu pasti dia tidak akan mati haha"_

 _BUGH_

" _Brengsek! Awal itu aku selalu berfikir bahwa Serine mati karenamu! Tapi? Sekarang aku sadar memang kau penyebabnya! Aku sudah menyerahkan gadis yang kucintai untukmu, untuk kau jaga! Tapi apa! Kau malam membuatnya menderita Sehun"_

 _BUGH_

" _Hahaha benar bukan kau memang dendam padaku selama ini! Munafik!"_

 _BUGH_

" _Brengsek! Mulai sekarang jangan anggap kita pernah memiliki ikata saudara sialan! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai sahabat sepertimu!" ucap Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menangos dalam diam._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **Chapter flashback END! Ini awal mula kenapa dan kenapa mereka semua saling membenci! Its okay ini benar-benar nggak nyambung menurutku. Tapi, lunas sudah hutangku buat menceritakan masalalu sehun dkk di fanfic ini.**

 **Jika kalian mengkuti cerita ini dari awal pasti tahu runtutan throwback ini, hehe. Ini rekor aku ngetik 7k word buat masalah ini wkwk.**

 **Oh ya, Author punya akun instagram baru khusus buat para riders di fanfic Author. Akun usernamnya -717nda- itu akan berisikan tentang informasi next chapter ataupun new fanfic. Baru buat jadi, belum ada yang fllow hehe.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap saya.**

 **See u next chapter:*:***


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **She is? Luhan**

Main cast :

XI LUHAN

OH SEHUN

Cast Other

XI YIFAN—KRIS—

KIM JONGIN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

HUANG ZITAO

KIM HAN BIN—iKON—

And Other

..

..

Main Pair : HunHan

Slight Pair : KaiHan, HanHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

..

..

Rated : T-M?

..

GS For Uke

..

Sorry for typo(s)

..

 **Oohdinda72016**

..

..

 **LUHAN APARTEMEN**

"Lulu mama ingin istirahat dulu, mama lelah sekali.." rengek mama Luhan setiba di apartemen Luhan setelah terjun ke sofa.

"Baiklah ma.. kamar mama dan baba ada disebelah sana" tunjuk Luhan ke kamar pojok ruangan "Lulu sudah membersihkannya tadi pagi bersama Kai—" seketika Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia lupa jika disini ada Sehun, ia langsung menggerakan kepala slowmotion melihat apa Sehun berada disekitar nya? Dan dia bernafas lega saat melihat Sehun dan Babanya sedang bercengkrama di balkon.

"Kai? Ah apa namja yang diceritakan gege mu?" Tanya Mama Luhan

"Iya ma, Kai oppa" ucap Luhan pelan sambil melirik Sehun di balkon "Dia temen gege, oh ya ma. Aku ingn bertanya tentang ge—"

"Stop Lu! Tanyakan nanti, badan mama rasanya remuk semua. Lelah sekali berjam-jam duduk dipesawat. Akan mama ceritakan nanti, arraseo?" elak Mama Luhan lalu berteriak memanggil suaminya "Baba ayo kita pergi istirahat dulu, Mama lelah sekali Ba" rengek Mama Luhan menghampiri Baba Luhan dan bergelayut manja dilengan kokoh suaminya

Baba Luhan pun tersenyum maklum "Maafkan Mama Luhan Sehun, dia memang manja sekali. Baiklah, aboeji tinggal istirahat dulu ya? Kami permisi" ucap Baba Luhan lalu pergi menggiring istrinya ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

Luhan yang malu melihat tingkah manja ibunya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kaku. "Mama ku memang seperti itu Oppa.. hehe" cengi Luhan memberitahu Sehun

"Tidak Lu, pantas saja"

"Pantas saja kenapa Oppa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau menuruni ibu mu, manja sekali" ucap Sehun mendekati Luhan, Luhan yang sadar langsung mendongak menatap wajah Sehun dan mengedip-edipkan matanya bingung. Langkah Sehun semakin dekat dengan Luhan,

"Opp—oppaa" panggil Luhan gugup

"Aku ingin menciummu Lu" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan dan Luhan merasa merinding seketika, tanpa persiapan Sehun sudah mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut hanya bisa membolakan matanya. Sehun menekan bawah bibir Luhan dengan lembut, sadar atau tidak Luhan menutup matanya. Sehun semakin memojokan Luhan, punggung Luhan menabrak pinggiran sofa dan secara pelan Sehun mendudukan dipangkuannya Luhan tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung ramping Luhan dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi mungil Luhan. sedangkan kedua tangan Luhan sudah berkalung pada leher Sehun sambil sedikit menjambak rambut Sehun.

Luhan terbawa suasana.

"Eungghh.." Luhan menahan erangan saat lidah Sehun menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Luhan. sedari tadi Sehun juga menutup matanya tapi seketika ia ingat bahwa di apartemen Luhan ada kedua orangtua Luhan ia membuka matanya lebar dan melepaskan ciumannya secara perlahan. Luhan yang merasakan bahwa benda kenyal itu sudah tidak berada dibibirnya ia membuka matanya dengan nafas ter-engah-engah. Menatap Sehun sayu begitu sebaliknya dengan Sehun nafas terengah-engah rambut berantakan karena ulah tangan Luhan.

"Menikmatinya eoh?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan yang masih menatapnya sayu

"Opp—oppaa" panggil Luhan terbata-bata

"Hmm?" gumam Sehun sambil merapikan poni rambut Luhan yang berantakan

"Ak—akku men—mencintaimu" ungkap Luhan jujur pasalnya ciuman tadi seperti ramuan agar Luhan jatuh terperangkap dalam pesona Oh Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun, sebenarnya ia mendengarnya tapi mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku tidak" jawab Luhan malu lalu berhambur memeluk Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun yang tahu jika wanitanya malu, hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu rusa kecilku" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus belakang rambut Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya menyembunyikan senyumnya di dada Sehun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun begitu sebaliknya.

..

..

"Aku pulang dulu, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku" ucap Kai setelah memakai tas ransel nya berbicara kepada Jeon Jungkook

"Baik Sunbae.." jawab Jungkook

Setelah memastikan tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini, ia mencari ponselnya untuk mencoba menghubungi Luhan.

"Halo? Lu, bagaimana? Apakah kedua orangtuamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai sambil mencari kunci mobil diransel nya

".."

"Ada apa Lu? Mengapa kau berbicara begitu pelan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kai karena sepertinya Luhan sengaja mengecilkan suaranya

".."

"Ahh begitu, baiklah sebentar lagi aku pulang ke apartemen Kris. Nanti malam jadi datang ke pesta orangtua Baekhyun?"

".."

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa nanti" ucap terakhir Kai, merasa janggal pada Luhan akhir-akhir ini tapi ia mencoba mengenyahkannya.

..

..

Drrtt..drrtt

"Lu, ada telfon diponselmu" ucap Sehun sambil mengganti chanel televisi. Ponsel Luhan berada di meja tengah, dimana Sehun sedang duduk.

"Sebentar Oppa.." jawab Luhan dari dapur sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Sehun setelah selesai membuatkan lalu ia berjalan menuju Sehun berada "Ini minumlah oppa" ucap Luhan lalu mengmbil ponselnya, matanya membesar saat melihat siapa yang menelfon

"Siapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun curiga karena perubahan ekspresi Luhan saat melihat layar ponsel nya

"Ahh hehe Baekhyun oppa, sebentar ya oppa.." ucap Luhan lalu masuk ke kamar nya. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar nya ia lalu manjawab telfonnya.

"Halo oppa?"

"…"

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan sangat kecil suaranya

"…"

"Ah tidak oppa, aku takut menganggu Mama dan Baba saja. Mereka sedang beristirahat" ucap Luhan lebih pelan lagi

"…"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan Oppa" ucap Luhan lalu segera menutup panggilan itu dan menghela nafas lega, Luhan harap Sehun tidak curiga saat Luhan mengangka telfon itu dikamarnya. Melemparkan ponselnya di kasur, berencana menyusul Sehun di kuar tapi tiba-tiba..

"Bagaimana, apa sudah selesai?" suara husky Sehun menembus telinga nya membuat Luhan bergetar kaget apalagi kedua tangan Sehun memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang.

Menghela nafas sebal "Aissshh Oppa mengejutkanku!" ucap Luhan sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Haha maafkan aku, apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun bertopang dagu di pundak kecil Luhan sambil sesekali mengecup Leher Luhan yang berakibat membuat Luhan geli.

"Ehm.. su—sudah oppa.." jawab Luhan menahan geli

"Datang bersamaku.." ucap Sehun sekali lagi mengecup leher mulus Luhan

Datang bersamaku

Datang bersamaku

Datang bersamaku

Kata-kata itu terngiang di otak Luhan bagaikan hipnotis, tapi ia datang kesana bersama Kai. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi bersama Sehun. Aishh, berfikirlah Luhan berfikir! Aha!

"Tapi, apa Oppa tahu Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan mencoba mencari alasan

"Byun Baekhyun bukan?" ucap Sehun meniup telinga Luhan

"N—ndee" ucap Luhan gagap

"Kau akan mengerti saat disana nanti sayang.." ucap Sehun sexy. Lalu mencium tengkuk Luhan menjalar ke leher mulus Luhan. Sehun mulai mulai membalikkan badan Luhan jadi menghadapnya, Sehun menikmati setiap lekuk wajah Luhan. hidung bangir, mata sayu, bulu mata lentik, dan bibir merah ranum. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum ia sadar bahwa telah terpikat oleh pesona adik dari Xi Yifan. Setelah puas menikmati lekuk indah wajah Luhan, ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan yang daritadi sayu, lalu hidung bangir Luhan, kedua pipi gembul Luhan dan terakhir bibir merah ranum Luhan. awalnya hanya menempel tapi lama-lama Sehun mulai mengulum bibir atas Luhan, Luhan pun menutup matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun. Sehun mengulum bibir atas bawah Luhan dengan ganas, Luhan mengeryit tidak biasanya Sehun menciumnya secara kasar kecuali waktu pertama kali Sehun memprawani bibirnya. Luhan pun puny ide, ia menutup rapat bibirnya agar Sehun tidak dapat masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Sehun yang merasa Luhan mengantupkan bibirnya kencang pun baru sadar, bahwa Luhan benar-benar tidak membukanya. Sengaja ia mencubit pinggang Luhan refleks Luhan teriak dan barulah lidah Sehun dapat masuk de dalam mulut Luhan.

"Eunghh..op—oppaa"

Sadar Luhan sudah mulai kekuranga oksigen, karena saat ini Luhan sudah mendorong dada Sehun agar Sehun berhenti. Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan meraup oksigen terburu-buru

"Oppa!" ucap Luhan lalu memegang bibir bagian bawahnya. Bengkak. "Ini bengkak Oppa?" ucap Luhan takut

"Tidak apa, besok pasti akan kembali menjadi mungil lagi.." jawab Sehun sambil mengusap lembut bibir bagian bawah Luhan.

"Tapi, nanti malam aku akan ke pesta, tidak lucu jika bibirku bengkak." Sangkal Luhan

"Malah terlihat seksi Luhan.." ucap Sehun mulai mengecupi pipi gembul Luhan

"Aishh pokoknya aku tidak mau! Oppa menciumku kasar sekali tadi" rengek Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Berhenti menciumiku Oppa! Aku ingin kekamar mandi" ucap Luhan

"Kau basah ya?" goda Sehun

"Basah?" Tanya bingung Luhan. Luhan tidak mengerti arti kata 'basah' diucapan Sehun, ia memasang pose sedang berfikir. Apa Sehun berfikir ia ngompol? Tidak tidak "Aku tidak mengompol Oppa!" elak Luhan. jawaban Luhan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun tertawa kecil gemas pada kepolosan Luhan.

"Baiklah, cepat ke kamar mandi. Sudah jam 2 siang, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.." ucap Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan lalu menuju ranjang Luhan dan tiduran disana. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal

"Tidak bisa lama lagi?"

Sehun yang awalnya terpejam, mau tak mau membukanya lagi membuat ekspresi senyum mengejek "Kau rindu padaku ya?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sekarang terlihat gelagapan

"An—aniyaa! Bagus jika oppa cepat pulang, sudahlah aku mau ke kamar mandi.." ucap Luhan lalu buru-buru berjalan meuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku Luhan seperti tadi, menghela nafas lalu melihat-lihat sekitar kamar Luhan. ia berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan mengitari kamar Luhan, dan berhenti saat terlihat figura tertutupi oleh kain putih. Segeralah Sehun membukanya karena penasaran saat dibuka ia tidak terkejut terdapat lukisan 2 orang berbeda gender—namja dan yeoja—sang namja melihat kearah depan sedangkan sang yeoja tak lain saat ini adalah kekasihnya sendiri—Xi Luhan—sedang tersenyum sambil memakan lollipop. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, tapi saat memandang wajah tampan sang namja tak lain adalah kakak dari sang kekasih—Xi Yifan—wajahnya menjadi masam dan dingin. Lalu bergumam, "Bisa apa kau jika adikmu terjerat olehku Kris?" lalu tersenyum mengejek dan menutup kembali figura lukisan itu dan kembali pada posisi tiduran di ranjang kamar Luhan. merasa Luhan lama, Sehun pun berteriak

"Lu, apa kau tertidur sayang?" teriak agak keras Sehun mengarah ke arah toilet

CKLEK

"Aku hampir jatuh karena mengantuk!" ucap Luhan asal setelah keluar dari toilet. "Sekarang pulanglah Oppa" suruh Luhan menghadap balkon kamarnya

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang kau akan pulang Oppa" ucap Luhan malas

"Kau marah karena aku ingin pulang?"

"Aku tidak"

"Lalu? Kenapa wajahmu menjadi masam setelah keluar dari kamar mandi?" ucap Sehun lalu berdiri dari ranjang

"Aku tidak apa-apa" elak Luhan lalu duduk di ranjang

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan pun kembali gemas.

"Ada apa sayang, hm?" Tanya Sehun maih berdiri mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Luhan dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan gelengan lalu menghela nafas.

"Kita akan bertemu nanti malam. Apa kau takut jika kau tidak melihat ketampananku?" coba goda Sehun

"Oppa tidak tampan!" ucap Luhan cepat. Sehun dibuat senyum lagi

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!"

"Sayang.. kau menggemaskan sekali hm.." ucap Sehun seraya mencubit pipi gembul Luhan

"Sakit oppa!"

"Baik baik, tidak lagi. Oh ya, saat ke Jeju nanti. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku.." ucap Luhan sambil merapikan penampilannya

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti kau diculik hantu disana jika tidak bersamaku" ucap Sehun asal sambil merapikan tatanan rambuntnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Luhan

"Aisshh.." wajah Luhan malas. "Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun berhenti dari merapikan rambutnya dan berjalan kearah Luhan

"Nanti semua orang tahu, jika aku adalah kekasihmu!" jawab Luhan asal tanpa melihat Sehun

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak mau mengakui hubungan kita?" Tanya Sehun datar

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah aku pulang. Jangan terlambat nanti ke pesta Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan "Aku pergi" lalu pergi keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan

Luhan masih bingung, ia masih mencerna apa kata-katanya tadi salah? Sudahlah ia tak mau memikirkannya, ia berdiri lalu menyusul Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat Sehun hampir membuka pintu, Luhan memanggilnya "Oppa" Sehun pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?" jawab Sehun dengan wajah angkuh

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa mencebik bibirnya kesal, bisakah Sehun menghilangkan ekspresi wajah yang satu ini. Luhan mendekat kan diri pada Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun awalnya merasa jengkel pada Luhan karena secara tidak sadar Luhan tidak mau bahwa hubungan mereka diketahui banyak orang, tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak mengerti akan wajah perubahan Sehun karena apa. Tapi, tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya, rasa kesalnya seketika hilang digantikan dengan kehangatan dari tubuh Luhan.

"Aku menyayangimu Oppa" ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun yang ia peluk

"Hm"

"Hanya itu?" Luhan mendongak ketika Sehun hanya bergumam

"Lalu?"

"Aisshh menyebalkan!" ucap Luhan sebal lalu melepaskan pelukannya "Sudah sana pulang..pulang!" mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain

Sehun tersenyum miring mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan

 **CUP**

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, membuatku ingin memakanmu saja" ucap Sehun setelah mengecup pipi Luhan

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Cepat pulang, hati-hati!" ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh. Berdandanlah cantik malam ini. Aku pergi" ucap Sehun menghilang dari balik pintu. Setelah itu Luhan tersenyum dan pipinya merona.

..

..

Kai sudah sampai di basement, merapikan ranselnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Tapi, tidak jauh dari mobilnya ia merasa tidak asing dengan mobil berwarna merah diujung sana. Ia mengingat-ngingatnya sampai terlihat namja berkulit pucat kelaur dari loby dan terlihat berjalan menuju arah mobil yang tak asing bagi Kai. Kai menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa namja itu, seketika agak terkejut saat sudah mengenali wajah itu 'Oh Sehun' mengapa ia berada disini? pikir Kai bingung. Lalu ia bergegas menuju loby untuk segera menemui Luhan

..

..

Setelah Sehun pulang Mama Luhan bangun. Saat itu Luhan sedang berada dibalkon luar sambil menyesap teh hijau yang baru ia buat.

"Lu.." panggil Nyonya Xi berjalan mengarah balkon tempat Luhan berdiri

"Mama sudah bangun?" Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap Mamanya

"Iya.. apa Sehun sudah pulang?" Tanya Mama Luhan lalu duduk di kursi yang ada dibalkon

"Sudah Ma, baru saja.."

"Hoaammmb, kata Yifan Kai yang akan mengantarmu, bukan namja tadi yang bernama Sehun" ucap Mama Luhan. pasalnya kemarin Kris berkata bahwa Luhan akan menjemput mereka dengan namja tan bernama Kai. Bukan namja berkulit pucat bernama Sehun

"Emm.. tadi Kai Oppa sedang ada urusan Ma, jadi Sehun Oppa yang mengantarku" jawab Luhan seadanya

"Jadi yang mana?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Luhan bingung meletakkan cangkir the nya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Mamanya

"Yang mana kekasihmu?"

"Eh?"

"Yifan bilang bahwa kau datang bersama kekasihmu. Jadi, yang mana? Kai atau Sehun?" Tanya Mama Luhan serius

"Gege bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan

"Eungg" angguk Mama Luhan imut

"Haha gege pasti bercanda. Tidak Ma, tapi jangan bilang pada Gege jika aku tadi menjemput Mama dan Baba bersama Sehun Oppa nde?"

"Memang ada apa?" Mama Luhan mengeryit

"Jangan saja.." ucap Luhan menyesap teh nya lagi

"Tapi Lu—"

"Oh ya, Mama bilang Mama akan menceritakan tentang gege. Dimana gege 5hari ini Ma?" Tanya Luhan melas

"Ehm.. yifan berkata ia pergi bersama Tao ke Qingdao untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka" tentu Mama Luhan berbohong

"Menyelesaikan urusan? Urusan apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Entah. Itu urusan mereka berdua" bohong Mama Luhan lagi

"Mama! Apa mereka akan menikah?" Tanya Luhan asal

"Mungkin" jawan Mama Luhan juga asal

"Mama in—"

TING TONG

"Ada tamu Lu.." alih Mama Luhan

"Aiissh, Mama masih hutang bercerita padaku.." ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

CKLEK

"Ehh Kai Oppa?"

"Iya Lu.." jawab Kai maih terengah-engah

"Mengapa Oppa seperti habis lari marathon saja?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Apa Sehun baru saja kemari?" Tanya Kai to the point

"Eh" Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai serius

"Te—ntu tidak.. untuk apa?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya di basement" jawab Kai

"Mu—mungkinn temannya berada di apartemen ini Oppa.." jawab Luhan gugup

"Mungkin saj—"

"Siapa Lulu?" teriak Mama Luhan dari dalam

"Ah ya! Oppa belum bertemu Mama, ayo masukk.." ucap Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memberi jalan agar Kai masuk

"Lebih baik nanti saja, saat kita akan berangkat ke pesta Baekhyun. Aku masih kusut Lu, badanku bau.." ucap Kai benar

"Ah begitu, baiklah."

"Nanti jam 7 kita pergi. Aku kembali ke apartemen dulu" ucap Kai lalu pergi

"Ah jam 7—Sehun Oppa juga akan menjemputku nanti bagaimana ini?"

..

..

Drtt..ddrttt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar saat ia sedang mengemudi

Memutar bola mata jengah lalu menerima telfon itu

"Halo bu?" jawab Sehun malas

" **Sehun jangan lupa nanti jemput Irene pukul 7 nak."**

Sehun baru ingat bahwa Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama Irene dipesta orangtua Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Jika pun Sehun tidak menjemput Irene, Ayah dan Ibunya pun akan tahu karena mereka nanti juga ada dalam pesta.

" **Sehunna?"**

Saat sedang memikirkan semua kemungkinan, suara ibunya menginstrupsi

"Apa tidak bisa ia berangkat sendiri? Terlebih jika ia tidak datangpun tidak akan berpengaruh pada pesta orangtua Baekhyun bu" ucap Sehun masih focus menyetir

" **Jangan begitu Sehun, Irene adalah tunanganmu. Bawa dia ke pesta dan kenalkan pada semua teman-teman Ibu dan Ayah bahwa dia calon menanti kami nanti, jadi kau harus menjemputnya"** perintah Ibunya lagi. Perintah Ibunya bagi Sehun mutlak.

Menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah bu, aku akan menjemputnya nanti" ucap Sehun malas

" **Jangan membuat Irene menunggu Sehun"**

"Iya ibu. Baiklah aku tutup, aku sedang menyetir" ucap Sehun lembut

" **Baiklah nak, hati-hati. Ibu tutup"**

 **Pip!**

Membuang nafas kasar yang saat ini Sehun lakukan. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

".."

"Lu.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti"

".."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, kita bertemu di pesta nanti.."

".."

"Baik, sampai jumpa sayang" tutup Sehun

Sehun menghela nafas lelah lalu focus kembali pada kemudinya. Tanpa ia fikirkan bagaimana nanti saat dipesta.

..

..

Drrt…drrt

"Sehun Oppa" pekik Luhan heboh

"Halo Oppa?"

".."

Dengan sadar Luhan menghela nafas pelan "Tidak apa Oppa. Aku nanti akan bersama Lay"

".."

"Iya oppa"

 **Pip!**

Luhan sangat bersyukur, ia sudah tidak berada dikeadaan membingungkan dimana ia harus pergi bersama Kai atau Sehun. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana Sehun jika Luhan datang bersama Kai.

..

..

07 p.m

"Lu bersiaplah nak. Pasti Kai sebentar lagi akan datang" teriak Mama Luhan dari dapur

"Iya Maa…."

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Kai. Mama akan membukanya" ucap Nyonya Xi agak berlari menuju pintu

CKLEK

"Anyeonghaseo Ahjumma.. saya Kai saya—"

"Sudah..sudah aku tahu dirimu tampan, Yifan sudah menceritakannya.. ayo masukk"

"Ah hehe.. baiklah Bi—"

"Panggil Mama.."

"Ah hehe baiklah ah—Mama.." setelahnya masuk ke dalam

Terlihat di ruang tengah seorang namja paruh baya sedang membaca korannya dan menengok kea rah pintu saat Kai dan Mama Luhan masuk

"Anyeonghaseo.. Kai Imnida" bungkuk Kai sopan. Mama Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum manis, sangat sopan batinnya.

"Ah Kai. Silahkan masuk nak," sambut Baba Luhan dengan ramah

"Terimakasih paman."

"Duduk dulu nak, Luhan sedang bersiap.." ucap Baba Luhan

"Ah nde"

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak ikut Luhan menjemput kami tadi dibandara?" Tanya Mama Luhan duduk disebelah suamianya

"Ah.. hehe maafkan saya Ma, tadi saya ada urusan mendadak jadi saya tidak bisa menjemput Mama dan Paman.." ucap Kai merasa tak enak

"Eh tidak apa lagi pula-…"Ingat Ma, jangan bilang pada Kai Oppa jika aku tadi bersama Sehun Oppa"..Luhan sendiri juga tak apa hee.." cengir Mama Luhan, sang suami hanya menghela nafas.

"Ma apa Kai Opp—" bibir Luhan terkantup saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kai "Oppa sudah datang? Lamakah? Maafkan aku lama Oppa.." ucap Luhan menyesal

"Tidak Lu, aku baru saja. Kau snagat cantik" ucap Kai spontan

Luhan mala mini menggunakan dress selutut tanpa lengann berwarna biru anvy, dengan pita bagian kiri poninya. Membuat kesan elegan dan cute. Jangan lupakan sepatu highheels Luhan yang seperti Cinderella.

Tak halnya membuat Mama dan Baba Luhan tersenyum maklum sedangkan anak mereka? Pipinya sedang ada api. Merah merona.

"Ah Oppa. Emm.. baiklah, ayo kita berangkat Oppa. Nanti telat.." elak Luhan mencoba menghilangan rona merahnya

"Ah baiklah, saya permisi Paman Mama"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Kai" ucap Mama Luhan

"Jngan pulang terlalu larut nak" ucap Baba Luhan

"Baik Paman. Saya permisi" ucap Kai dan Luhan hilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku menyukai Kai, Yifan" gumam Mama Luhan

..

..

TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Ah Sehun, sudah datang? Masuklah, Irene sudah selesai sebentar lagi" ucap yeoja paruh baya mempersilahkan Sehun masuk

"Tidak usah Bibi, aku tunggu disini saja." Ucap Sehun berusaha sopan

"Tidakkah dirimu kedinginan?" Tanya wanita itu

"Tidak bibi, aku baik-baik saja.." Sehun tersenyum

Ibu Irene pun tersenyum maklum "Irenee, cepatlah nak. Sehun sudah menunggu"

"Iya buu" teriak Irene dari dalam dan berjalan keluar "Kau sudah datang? Tampan" ucap Irene tersenyum cantik dengan gaun seatas lutut berwarna kuning emas, dengan ikat pinggang yang mungil dan sebuah bando berwarna pink. Kampungan sekali, batin Sehun

"Kita pergi sekarang" ucap Sehun tidak mau berlama-lama

"Baiklah, Ibu aku pergi"

"Bibi saya permisi.."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati"

..

..

 **38** **th** **wedding anniversary byun family**

"Yeol, apa kau yakin Luhan tidak apa jika ia datang brsama Kai Oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membidik kamera ke arah orang tua Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, dari ceritamu Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun Oppa. Aku takut jika Sehun Oppa tahu kedekatan Kai Oppa dan Luhan" Baekhyun cemas

"Tidak usah cemas, itu urusan mereka" ucap Chanyeol masih terlihat sibuk memegangi kameranya.

Baekhyun terlihat kesla melihat Chanyeol terlihat begitu sibuk, ia mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Dari arah pintu masuk terlihat orang tua Sehun datang.

"Itu bibi Oh dan Paman Oh Yeol," ucap Baekhyun

"Benar. Kita kesana" kata Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekyun menuju orang tua Sehun.

"Anyeong Paman dan Bibi Oh. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan datang di pesta pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah" ucap Baekhyun manis

"Iya sayang, kau sangat cantik sekali.." ucap Nyonya Oh membelai pipi tirus Baekhyun

"Terimakasih Bibi.." jawab Baekhyun malu

"Apa Sehun dan Irene sudah sampai?" Tanya Tuan Oh bernada dictator

"Saya belum melihat Sehun Paman. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Chanyeol

"Baiklah, kami menemui orangtua Baekhyun dulu" ucap Tuan Oh

"Baik paman"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh berjalan menuju tempat dimana orangtua Baekhyun berada.

"Sehun Oppa datang dengan Irene?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Iya.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada tamu undangan

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Apanya?"

"Jika melihat mereka?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah kau fikir, itu hubungan mereka. Biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya. Sekarang ambilkan aku minuman merah itu"

Menghela nafas sebal "Oke" Baekhyun berjalan ke arah stand minuman.

Terlihat dari pintu masuk, Sehun dengan Irene berjalan berdampingan meskipun dengan jarak tidak terlalu dekat. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol

"Bagiamana?" Tanya Sehun

"Apanya?"

"Apa Luhan sudah datang?"

"Luhan? kupikir kau bertanya masalah pestanya. Ternyata Luhan, orangtuamu sudah datang" Bisik Chanyeol

Sehun menghela nafas pelan "Dimana mereka?"

"Disana. Kesana lah sebentar" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk dimana tempat orangtua Sehun berada.

"Baiklah. Ayo Irene!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Kita temui Ayah dan Ibuku dulu.."

"Baiklah," jawab Irene lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun

Setelah Sehun pergi Baekhyun kembali membawa minuman "Ini!" menyodorkan minumannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya

"Luhaeenn" pekik Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan dan Kai datang dari pintu utama lalu menghampiri mereka "Kau sangat cantik Lu" puji Baekhyun

"Kau lebih Baek.." jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol masih berada ditempat yang sama, tidak menyusul Baekhyun karena disana ada sang sahabatnya—mantan—sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aku haus Baekk.." ucap Luhan sambil memegang tenggorokannya

"Kau ini! Datang-datang minta minum, mau aku ambilkan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Oppa ambilkan?" tawar Kai juga

"Tidak..tidakk.. tunjukan dimana stand minum?" jawab Luhan

"Disana.." tunjuk Baekhyun stand minum

"Baiklah, Oppa disini nde. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk Oppa sekalian.." ucap Luhan lalu bergegas pergi mengambil minum.

..

..

"Ayah.. Ibu.." panggil Sehun

"Kalian sudah datang?" sambut Ibu Sehun

"Anyeong eommanim" salam sopan Irene

"Halo sayang, kau cantik sekali hm? Kemarilah. Mari berkenalan dengan teman-teman Ibu dan Ayah."

Sehun masih berdiri ditempat

"Sehun ayo nak.." ucap Ibunya dan Sehun hanya menuruti

..

..

"Minumannya kenapa bersoda? Aishh aku tidak sukka.." ucap Luhan sebal mempoutkan bibirnya "Eh, Sehun Oppa mana ya? Apakah dia sudah datang?" gumam Luhan lalu menengok kanan-kiri melihat jika ada Sehun. Bang! Ketemu,

Sehun ada di samping kanannya memang cukup jauh, tapi ia bisa mengamati lekuk tampam wajah kekasihnya dari sini "Tampan sekali" gumam Luhan. lalu tak sengaja melihat ada seorang namja paruh baya mirip sekali dengan Sehun, memiliki rahang tegas, dan tatapan mematikan. Luhan pikir itu Ayah Sehun dan disebelahnya pasti Ibunya. Sangat cantik, batin Luhan. sepertinya orangtua Sehun sedang memperkenalkan Sehun pada temannya, tapi siapa perempuan bergaun kuning? Luhan mngeryit, sepertinya Luhan pernah melihatnya

"Perkenalkan ini anakku Oh Sehun, dan ini tunangannya Kang Irene" ucap Ayah Sehun tegas dan itu membuatnya menjadi keras.

Seketika Luhan membatu 'Tunangan'? Luhan cukup mendengar perkataan ayah Sehun. Sehun sudah bertunangan? Tanpa sadar airmata jatuh dari mata binarnya

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tbc cantik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan tegang! :D**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah sempat reviews, maaf kalo ceritanya kesannya buru-buru. Lagi bingung:D dan maaf kalo adegan rated M nya kurang HOT. Haha adegan kisseu aja bergetar dan linglung apalagi kalo ence? wkwk**

 **Sempatkan reviews chingudeul**

 **See u next chap!**


	17. ANNOUCEMENT II

Anyeong..^^

Masih inget sama Fanfict ini nda?

Maaf ya Author nda pernah next Chapter

Author sibuk rl, apalagi ini Author lagi prakerin :v

Rencana Author mau lanjut chapter minggu depan, gimana?

Masih ada yang mau baca ngga?

Udah lama banget ya ini ngga di lanjut

Ngga adanya Author tep lanjut ya Fanfictnya

Ehm.. ada yang mau ngasih saran atau apa? Bole kok

Kirim di review aja yaa^^

Minggu depan inshaallah Update bergatian sama Fanfict lainnya

Kalo ada yang mau lebih deket atau kenal Author buat fast next or samting

Author ada pin. D14FC7AA

Invite aja ya, ntar Author acc. Thx

Selamat Malam readers

Makasih yang masih mau mantengin fanfict ini /

Next Week Update!


End file.
